la couleur du neant
by nardy
Summary: Sev et Harry, slash Quand on attend que l'autre refasse surface, il faut bien patienter comme on peut. Fic terminée, repostée re éditée et corrigée fluffy et schmoop
1. Blanc

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les perso sont a JKR et pas a moi, je me contente de les emprunter un moment !!!

Futur slash Harry/Severus, pas aimer yaoi s'abstenir !!!

**Rating : **Safe

Note de l'auteur : Je reposte cette série en l'ayant corrigée et ayant regroupé les chapitres.

ET c'est très... romantique pour le moins et un poil OCC pour le mieux.

Merci de votre présence.

San

* * *

_**Blanc**_

Tout était blanc.

Comme quoi, quelque soit le monde, les chambres dans les hôpitaux, avaient une furieuse tendance à être blanches.

Moldues et sorcières.

Pareil.

Enfin…Presque pareil.

Le blanc dans les hôpitaux moldus, c'était pour une question d'asepsie. Un truc dans ce genre.

Il ne se souvenait pas très bien.

Dans son monde, le monde sorcier, c'était un peu plus grave.

Presque sinistre.

En tout cas, carrément désespérant.

C'était le nom de ce service de toute façon : SCD : le Service des Cas Désespérés.

_« Le service des cas désespérants, oui ! » __murmurât-il._

Le blanc alentour se voilait lentement lorsque la nuit artificielle envahissait la chambre.

La lumière.

Il la modifiait à volonté.

Matin de printemps avec son éclat tendre.

Journée d'été, orangée, noyée de soleil.

Après midi d'automne, assombrie par un orage inexistant.

Et sa préférée : Aube de neige, avec cette luminosité particulière que donne la neige lorsqu'elle a tout recouvert de son blanc manteau.

Hélas.

Même la plus belle aurore du monde ne le touchait.

Lui.

Blanc sur le blanc de ses draps.

_Le blanc n'est pas une couleur, __disait-il à ses élèves, le blanc n'est que l'absence de couleur et l'absence de couleur est proche du néant._

Le néant. Pas loin.

Si …

S'il avait pu être là.

A ce moment là.

Il aurait pu l'aider.

Et l'empêcher de flirter avec le néant.

_« Et comment tu aurais pu être là ? Tu devais rester dans l'ombre ! Et le laisser se sacrifier. »_

Pour nous.

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête : se sacrifier, mourir, tuer, souffrir……..

Dans la chambre blanche, deux taches noires pourtant : la chevelure de la silhouette allongée et celle du maître de potions penchée a son chevet.

Sévérus attendait.

Il attendait que son élève se décide à vouloir revivre.

Il attendait depuis des semaines, noyé dans ce foutu blanc !

Cette fichue chambre ! Dans ce fichu hôpital pour sorciers !

Le Service des Cas Désespérés.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Matin d'automne

**DISCLAMER**: Les perso appartiennent toujours à JKR et je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur bien d'ailleurs ! (Mais si c'est vrai, je suis trééééééééééés gentille avec eux)

**Rating NC-17 R M**enfin ce qui est le plus haut koi: pour une suite hot dans quelques chapitres

_**

* * *

**_

_**Matin d'automne.**_

Quand il était revenu dans la chambre, Sévérus avait de nouveau changé la lumière.

Installant une aube d'automne légèrement brumeuse. La lumière vaporeuse était reposante, on apercevait même les hautes tours de Poudlard par la fenêtre magique.

Il savait que cette vue serait la seule à rassurer le garçon lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Si.

Si il se réveillait.

Puis avec un soupir, l'homme en noir s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil et s'était perdu dans ses pensées. De longues heures avaient passé, et les coups légers frappés à la porte l'avaient tiré en sursaut de sa rêverie.

« Trez » Dit il en se redressant. Bien que sa voix rauque n'ait guère dépassée le murmure, le mot claqua dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Hermione s'avança en boitant, soutenue par Draco. Rogue la détailla, elle était mal en point. Un bras en écharpe, un bandage cachait son front, des traces de meurtrissures sur le visage. Il remarqua même qu'elle n'avait presque plus de cheveux, une coupe à la garçonne si on pouvait dire.

Il savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, elle s'était battue, et même, bien battue et sans grands dommages. Jusqu'à ce que son côté Griffondor, ne lui joue un mauvais tour. Draco s'était trouvé coincé par deux mangemorts et il n'avait eu la vie sauve que parce qu'Hermione avait détourné le sort sur elle.

Mais son contre sort n'avait pas été assez précis et ses cheveux avaient commencé à flamber, elle avait hurlé et Draco s'était jeté sur elle, la couvrant de sa cape, étouffant les flammes. Lui sauvant la vie. Juste retour des choses. Heureusement Ron et Luna, avaient terminé le nettoyage et lancé des sorts d'entraves sur les deux mangemorts.

C'est ce qu'Albus lui avait raconté. Ca et d'autres choses.

« Miss Granger, Draco »

« Professeur. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la silhouette dans le lit.

« Co..Comment va-t-il, professeur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sévérus haussa un sourcil, son regard croisa celui de Draco, il le vit pareillement étonné.

« Vous le voyez bien, non ? Répondit-il d'une voix froide.

« Je vois quoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme, je ne vois qu'un corps dans un lit ! C'est mon ami et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille bien ! Alors répondez quand je vous pose une question ! Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Sévérus se sentit amusé, bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, tant par la colère de son élève que par le fait que Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout, ne savait pas tout. Visiblement.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et fit un signe à Draco.

« Venez, Miss Granger, je vais vous expliquer. Dit-il en les entraînant hors de la chambre.

Ils longèrent le couloir et sortirent du SDC. Rogue les conduisit dans la petite salle qui faisait office de cafétéria. Il commanda du thé et fit s'installer les deux jeunes gens autour d'une table.

Hermione commençait à bouillir et la main de Draco sur la sienne, ne contenait que partiellement ses tremblements.

« Alors ! Je vous écoute professeur ! Expliquez-moi comment va Harry ! Siffla-t-elle.

« Hermione. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ? Commença Sévérus d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Hermione, reprit Le professeur Rogue, vous êtes une sorcière intelligente, je le sais, mais vous êtes aussi une moldue, sans vouloir vous offenser. Et je crois bien que vous ne savez pas tout en ce qui concerne Ste Mangouste.

Voyez-vous, lors de combats comme celui qu'a livré votre ami, il y a des sorts qui peuvent mal tourner et frapper durement les sorciers qui les ont lancés. Et reçus. Harry a détourné pour la seconde fois de sa vie un Avada Kedrava. Non sans dommages, en renvoyant l'impardonnable il a tué Voldemort. Mais lui, il s'est perdu.

La voix de Rogue n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Hermione écoutait attentivement, serrant la main de Draco dans la sienne cette fois.

« Il est dans le service des cas désespérés, ce service est spécial, même au sein d'un hôpital aussi spécial à vos yeux que Saint Mangouste, c'est un peu plus spécial encore. Vous avez vu sa chambre ?

« Bien sur ! C'est une chambre blanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale !

« Blanche. C'est exact. Et ça ce n'est pas normal.

Le professeur se pencha au dessus de la table vers Hermione, il posa sa main sur celles des jeunes gens. Et reprit son explication.

« Le blanc est l'absence de couleur, Hermione, et l'absence de couleur est la couleur du néant.

« Ces chambres sont réactives, leur couleur varie en fonction de l'état et des émotions de leur patient. Vous regarderez en passant tout à l'heure, ces pièces sont de toutes les couleurs, du rose puéril au rouge douleur, bleu espoir, vertes. Et tant d'autres, un vrai arc en ciel.

Hermione se raidit sur son siège et deux larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Et le blanc c'est l'absence de toute émotion c'est ça ? Etat désespéré. Parvint-elle à articuler.

Draco la serra contre lui et elle s'effondra. Sanglotant comme une enfant. Séverus croisa le regard de Draco et le vit baigné de larmes. Lui-même se sentait dangereusement proche de l'explosion. Le nœud dans sa gorge mit un moment à se résorber et lorsqu'il pu parler, ce fut pour demander à Herm, si elle allait bien.

Elle enfonça un plus sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco, ses sanglots se calmaient un peu.

« Hermione ? Ca va aller ? » Demanda Sévérus doucement.

« J'en sais rien, renifla la jeune femme en relevant la tête. »

Draco, passa la main sur les joues rouges pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« Herm, ma chérie. Souffla-t-il. Calme-toi. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, noyée dans le lac gris des yeux de Draco. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et la jeune femme se détourna vers son professeur.

« Alors, concrètement, que pouvons nous faire pour Harry, Professeur ? Demanda-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'homme haussa les épaules et pencha la tête :

« Comment ça ?

« J'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour le tirer de son coma, non ? Vous dites ça vous aussi : Coma ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Draco secoua la tête : « J'en sais rien Herm, je ne suis pas très doué en médicomagie.

Sévérus hocha la tête,

« Je vous le confirme Miss Granger, on parle de coma dans le monde sorcier aussi. Mais là, dans le cas de votre ami, ce n'est pas vraiment un coma.

Il s'est… Comment vous dire. Retiré de sa vie, en quelque sorte.

Le silence qui suivit les mots de Sévérus rendit ceux ci encore plus dur à entendre. Le professeur prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres.

Qu'elle n'atteignit jamais.

La main d'Hermione l'ayant envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Et vous dites ça comme ça ! Hurla Hermione en se levant, bousculant Draco qui essayait de la retenir.

« Herm !

« Vous êtes content ! Hein ! Vous n'avez jamais pu l'encadrer de toute façon ! Alors vous restez là à attendre qu'il meure c'est bien ça !!

La voix de la jeune femme commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de l'hystérie.

« Et puis qu'est ce qui vous prend d'être aussi gentil avec moi ?? Hein, vous me détestez bien non ? Et toi Draco, lâche-moi !

Le jeune homme s'était levé à son tour et tentait de faire se rasseoir Hermione dont le regard lançait des éclairs. Le souffle court et les pommettes rouges, elle soutenait le regard de son professeur de potion.

Deux ombres noires.

Pas un vrai regard.

Rien que deux ombres noires. Pas si noires et inexpressives en plus. Un peu de compassion et beaucoup de tristesse traversèrent les prunelles noires.

« Miss Granger, soupira l'homme en noir, je suis au regret de vous informer que je ne vous déteste pas, bien au contraire. Vous êtes la plus brillante de mes élèves et votre seul défaut est de ne pas être Serpentard ! De plus, votre attitude dans la bataille contre Voldemort est digne d'éloges. Vous avez sauvé quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Draco ?

L'homme acquiesça : « Oui, mon filleul, Draco Malefoy. Qui, si mes yeux ne me trompent pas, vous est très attaché.

La jeune fille se rassit en rougissant : « C'est exact, grommela-t-elle. Et ça vous dérange ?

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais bien sur que non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes têtue, miss ! Puisque je vous dis que je vous apprécie beaucoup !

Le silence menaçait de s'installer à long terme après l'éclat d'Hermione. Draco se dévoua pour rétablir un semblant de conversation.

« Mais, Parrain, n'y a-t-il rien à faire pour Harry ? Ne pouvons-nous pas aller le voir, pour tenter de le sortir de cet état ?

Le professeur Rogue secoua la tête : « Pourquoi penses tu que je suis là mon garçon ? Depuis six semaines. Moi. Et pas Minerva, ni Albus. Ni aucun d'entre vous ?

« J'en sais rien Sev.

Hermione secoua la tête : « Je ne comprends pas Professeur.

«Et bien, ici dans le SCD, le malade ne reste pas seul. Une personne de son entourage reste avec lui en permanence, c'est la seule façon pour qu'une réaction puisse avoir lieu.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard d'Hermione : « Un catalyseur ? C'est ça ?

« Exact.

« Mais pourquoi vous ?

« Hermione. D'après vous, quelle est l'émotion la plus puissante ?

« La haine. Répondit doucement la jeune femme en fixant son professeur.

« Exact de nouveau. Dit Sévérus tristement. Et je suis la personne que votre ami déteste le plus après le Lord Noir. Il est persuadé que je suis coupable de la mort de Sirius, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, il doit me reprocher aussi la mort de ses parents. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour le faire réagir.

« Que faites vous ? Vous lui parlez ? Vous vous contentez de l'insulter ? Demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Herm ! Gronda doucement Draco.

« C'est rien, je comprends parfaitement ce que veut Hermione. Mais non, je reste auprès de son lit c'est tout. Ma magie doit réveiller la sienne comme ça, simplement. Ca se passe comme ça chez les sorciers.

Hermione hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, si Ron ou Harry avaient été là ils auraient dit qu'elle faisait sa : Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout. Draco et Sévérus se regardaient par-dessus la table, un peu perplexes.

« Professeur. Dit Hermione pensivement. Avez-vous jamais pensé qu'Harry n'est pas un sang pur ?

**

* * *

TBC  
**

**Bisousmouchous**

**Nardy**


	3. Nuit D'hiver

**DISCLAIMER** : Rien à faire c'est pas à moi (les persos et l'environnement) pour l'histoire sadique et tristounette, si, si c'est bien à moi.

Sorry Mrs JKR, I just borrow them, and I won't hurt them!!!

**RATING /R** a venir

* * *

_**Soirée d'hiver.**_

Sévérus rentra dans la chambre doucement. Aucun changement. Il s'y attendait un peu d'ailleurs. Mais bon, on peut toujours espé s'adossa contre le vantail et laissa son regard errer sur le corps du jeune homme dans le lit.

Cheveux bruns, paupières closes sous lesquelles se cachaient deux émeraudes, une bouche bien dessinée qui appelait les baisers.

_« Ca y est tu dérailles, Sev! Une bouche qui appelait les baisers ! Et pourquoi pas un corps qui appelait les caresses tant que tu y es ! Pourquoi pas ! Hein ? Qui ça dérange si j'ai envie de l'embrasser ?_

Sévérus sentit ses joues rougir, il s'écarta de la porte et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Les elfes avaient remplacé son automne par une nuit toute simple. Il prit sa baguette et lança un enchantement. Il vit la lune se lever sur Poudlard et la neige recouvrir les pelouses, saupoudrant le château, le déguisant en confiserie géante.

_« Plus sympa comme ça. Pensa le professeur de potion._

Il s'avança vers le lit du gamin et approcha un doigt timide de sa joue.

_« Par Merlin ! Il avait la peau si douce !_

Le doigt caressa la joue et descendit sur le bord des lèvres immobiles. Il ne les toucha pas et retira sa main.

_« Arrête de suite Sévérus ! C'est ton élève ! Gronda-t-il dans sa tête._

L'homme s'écarta du lit. A peine un pas. Suffisant pour regagner un peu de dignité. Sévérus déboutonna sa longue veste noire et la posa sur son s'installa dans le fauteuil et repensa aux paroles d'Hermione.

« Avez-vous jamais pensé que Harry n'était pas un sang pur ?

« Et alors, Miss granger ? Ca change quoi ?

Et Hermione avait expliqué :

« Harry est à demi moldu par sa mère, et il est possible que les traitements complètement magiques ne marchent pas à cent pour cent sur lui. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire Professeur ?

Sévérus avait hoché la tête, accablé. Une gamine de dix sept ans était en train de lui dire que les médicomages n'avaient peut être pas pris la bonne décision pour soigner Harry!

« Et alors répétât-il, ça change quoi ?

« Et bien, je sais que dans notre monde, quand quelqu'un est dans le coma, il faut le stimuler. Le toucher, lui parler. On sait que, hormis des cas qui ne sont jamais réveillés, tous ceux qui sont passé par le coma ont toujours dit que malgré leur inconscience et leur état, ils entendaient ce que les gens leur disaient et sentaient lorsqu'on les touchait. Et que dans quelques cas, c'est ce lien qui les a ramenés à la vie.

Il y avait eu un silence.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire, qu'il faudrait que je lui parle ? Et que je le touche ? Miss Granger ? Avait grogné le professeur Rogue d'une voix plutôt nouée.

Hermione avait hoché la tête, plantant son regard dans les yeux de son professeur.

« Et vous pensez que je suis toujours la personne adéquate pour ça ? La Haine ou l'A…. Sévérus s'était interrompu. Pas moyen de dire ce mot là.

« L'amour ? C'est à ça que vous pensez ? Avait dit la jeune fille, Il est vrai que dans mon monde c'est plutôt l'amour qui marche dans les cas de coma. Mais ici ? Je peux bien accorder ma confiance aux médicomages, ils ne doivent pas avoir tout faux quand même !

Sévérus avait été frappé par cette confiance en elle qu'elle avait ! Draco n'avait rien dit durant leur échange, se contentant d'absorber ces notions étranges à son monde. Pourtant c'est lui qui insista :

« Parrain, je suis certain qu'Hermione a raison. Faites ce qu'elle dit. Après tout, nous ne risquons rien n'est ce pas ? Pas d'aggravation de son état en tout cas. Tentez tout, ramenez-le. »

Rogue avait compris, compris que pour Draco, Harry était important. Puisqu'il était tellement important aux yeux d'Hermione.

« Et de quoi je vais lui parler ? Avait-il demandé.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas de vous ? Avait répondu la jeune fille en souriant.

_« De moi, ben tiens ! Miss Granger, vos idées sont dangereuses parfois. Se dit Sévérus. Pleine de bonnes intentions, mais dangereuses. Et s'il en venait à lui dire les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lui ? Est-ce que ça le réveillerait ça ? Tu parles, se moqua l'homme, ça l'achèverait certainement !_

_******_

Sévérus se rendit dans la petite pièce attenante à la chambre, il s'assit au bureau et écrivit un court parchemin à Dumbledore en lui relatant la visite d'Hermione et Draco, ainsi que le curieux conseil qu'elle lui avait donné. Il scellait le parchemin lorsque l'elfe envoyé par Albus apparut dans la chambre.

« Professeur ? Vous êtes là ?

« Par ici Dobby, dans le bureau. Répondit Rogue.

« Bien, Monsieur, je vous ai apporté votre repas, dois-je l'installer ? Demanda Dobby en entrant avec un grand plateau.

« Poses ça ici, dit Séverus en désignant une petite console. Merci, mais je mangerai plus tard. J'ai un message pour le Professeur Dumbledore, Dobby. Peux-tu le lui donner dès ton retour à Poudlard ?

« Bien sur, Monsieur. Répondit l'Elfe en jouant avec ses mains. Et … Comment va le jeune monsieur, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Dobby. Il nous faut patienter encore.

« Patienter ? Oui. Bien sur, Dobby patientera pour le jeune Harry. Marmonna l'elfe en secouant la tête. Le professeur a raison. Il faut patienter encore. N'est ce pas ?

« Dobby ?

« Oui Professeur ? Répondit Dobby en sortant de sa transe.

Sévérus lui tendit le parchemin, l'elfe hocha la tête, prit le pli et disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

_«Ca y est, plus personne ne doit venir. Nous voici livrés à nous-mêmes Harry. Et toi plus encore. Te voilà livré à moi ! Songea l'homme en terminant de se déshabiller._

Sa chemise glissa le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un torse finement musclé, la peau pâle tendue à l'extrême. Pas une once de graisse sur ce corps. La veste de pyjama en soie noire sembla caresser cette peau offerte. Le pantalon noir était descendu le long des jambes musclées de Sévérus, aussitôt remplacé par le pyjama.

« _Tu enfiles ce pyjama, vite et tu ne penses même pas à Harry. ET TU NE PENSES MËME PAS À HARRY ! Se dit-il en sentant son corps réagir. Raté._

Comme toujours. Et le frôlement de la soie sur sa peau lui faisait penser à la caresse que le jeune homme ne lui prodiguerait probablement jamais. L'excitant au plus haut point. Son souffle devenait plus court. Il rougit, il sentait qu'un seul mouvement de sa main le ferait exploser. En poussant un soupir, il posa la main sur son sexe et le résultat fut instantané.

_« 1 à 0 pour Vous Monsieur Potter. Pensa t-il en faisant disparaître les traces de son plaisir._

Il ne revint dans la chambre qu'après avoir repris son calme. Et si Harry se réveillait précisément à un moment pareil, face à un professeur haletant et encore rouge d'excitation, que penserait-il ?

_« Rien, sauf qu'il me prendrait pour un détraqué sexuel !Se dit le professeur avec une grimace._

Il se rapprocha du lit d'Harry et s'éclaircit la voix :

« Potter, voilà, je…

Par Merlin, il se sentait ridicule de parler ainsi à haute voix à Harry, qui ne devait sûrement rien entendre ! Quel idiot il était de faire confiance à Hermione !

« Potter, reprit-il _(Et pourquoi je l'appelle Harry quand je pense à lui, et pas là ?)_ Vous avez vaincu Voldemort, non sans mal et non sans dégâts, vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste. C'est moi, le professeur Rogue. Je suis ici pour vous aider à guérir._ Pas mal comme explication, et tu crois qu'il va ouvrir les yeux pour te remercier ?_

« Hum, hum. Votre amie, Hermione, pense que je dois vous parler pour vous aider à sortir de votre léthargie. A dire vrai, elle pense aussi que je dois vous toucher. « _Et là t'es mal ! Parce que toucher, ça, t'en as envie, par contre, pas de la manière à laquelle pense Hermione !_

Sévérus s'assit sur le lit auprès d'Harry, il posa sa main sur la sienne, lentement il laissa ses doigts caresser la main inerte. Puis il la prit dans la sienne.

_« Décidément, il confirmait, ce garçon avait la peau douce. Bon et maintenant ? Je lui raconte la vie du grand professeur de potion de Poudlard ? Le si gai et si aimé Rogue ! Pensa amèrement Sévérus._

_Le traître._

Ce fut de penser à ça qui le fit se décider. Il en avait marre de n'être que ça ! Le traître. Le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, l'homme en noir, si austère, si sinistre !

_« Ras le chaudron ! Comme disaient ses élèves._ Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant à cette expression idiote.

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter. Je vais donc vous parler un peu de moi et par là même de certaines personnes qui vous ont été proches.

_

* * *

  
_

_Suite au prochain numéro_


	4. Nuit de Neige

**DISCLAMER **: J'ai beau faire, toujours pas à moi eux !!!!! A Elle Mrs JKR.

BOUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH !!! Snif. ;(((

**Rating : Toujours R et ça arrive.**

* * *

_**Nuit de Neige**_

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Sévérus, il reposa la main d'Harry et alla enfiler sa longue robe de chambre.

« Désolé Potter, mais comme mon histoire, sans être passionnante, risque d'être un peu longue, autant que nous soyons bien installés, non ?

Il revint près du lit et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement. Il reprit la main d'Harry dans les siennes et posa les yeux sur le visage du garçon. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, sa voix dépassait à peine le niveau sonore d'un murmure, pourtant dans le silence de cette chambre, elle était nette. Emplie d'émotions.

_« Allez courage. Tu mérites que l'on sache qui tu es Sévérus, Hein ? Tellement Malin. Et sans amis. Et sans Amour. Vas-y._

« Mon histoire, Potter, commence bien avant moi, en fait. Pour que vous compreniez certaines choses, il faut que vous sachiez tout.

Je suis issu d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur, enfin, ça ce sont les mots de Voldemort et de mon cher ami Lucius. Pour moi les notions de Sang pur, sang de bourbe et sang mêlés sont une vaste idiotie et a dire vrai ça me donne plutôt la nausée. Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je ne pense pas que l'ascendance joue réellement dans la magie. On est magicien, ou pas. C'est tout.

Enfin, reprit-il, ma famille était assez aisée, elle vivait dans un château, dans la campagne dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Et mes ancêtres, étaient de bons sorciers.

Lorsque Poudlard à été crée, tous ceux de ma famille en age d'étudier y furent envoyés, et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, tous n'ont pas étés serpentard. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque la guerre des maisons ne faisaient pas rage de la même façon. Et que toutes les maisons avaient leurs propres qualités et que nous étions absolument fiers de nos divers ancêtres.

Jusqu'à mon Père. Précisa-t-il d'une voix amère.

Qui, (si vous faisiez un simple calcul (votre age, plus le mien et le sien)) était à Poudlard en même temps que ????

_« C'est le moment de lui poser des devinettes à deux noises ? T'espères qu'il va te répondre où quoi ? _

Mon Père, qui, disais-je, était à Poudlard en même de temps que Tom Jedusor.

Et qui était un de ses amis, sinon le seul.

Et en sept ans d'études, ils sont devenus inséparables, la mégalomanie de Jedusor n'apparaissant que lors de leur dernière année, quand ils avaient ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Et au travers du basilic, commettant leur premier meurtre. La jeune Mimi geignarde.

Sévérus s'interrompit un moment, sa voix avait tremblé en parlant du meurtre. Il soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il plongea son regard dans le mirage de Poudlard. Même son mirage dépassait son espérance, il s'était mis à neiger, les flocons tournoyants doucement, dans la lumière de la lune. Il ne vit pas, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, un éclair rougeâtre traverser le lit d'Harry et se perdre dans un angle de la pièce.

Il revint s'asseoir, prenant par réflexe la main du gamin dans la sienne, mais sans le regarder, cette fois, il reprit la parole. Se parlant plus à lui même qu'à la forme étendue près de lui.

« Et mon père, ce fou, a adhéré à toutes les conneries de Jedusor. Pureté du sang etc.… Ils ont suivi les mêmes études, Tom l'entraînant dans ses délires de magie noire. Le temps a passé et Erasmus (mon père) a rencontré une jeune étudiante. Ebeline. Elle étudiait aussi la magie noire, mais elle, elle était comme votre amie Hermione. Elle avait soif de savoir, son intérêt pour cette matière n'allait pas au-delà. Tom, a conseillé à mon père de la courtiser. Et de l'épouser. La famille d'Ebeline était très respectable, et surtout très riche.

Et Tom avait besoin de fonds pour créer son ordre.

Erasmus a obéi, il était complètement subjugué par Tom, prêt à baiser le sol sous ses pas. Pas de chance pour ma mère ni pour moi. Nous n'étions que des pions dans le plan machiavélique de Jedusor. Mon père a terrifié ma mère toute sa vie, la battant, moi aussi par la même occasion. Nous rabaissant, nous méprisant, par Merlin ! Nous ruinant aussi.

Mes grands parents sont morts dans un accident, qui, j'en ai toujours été persuadé, a été provoqué par ès cela, j'ai vu ma mère sombrer doucement dans la folie. Sa folie à elle était une folie douce, elle retombait en enfance, se croyant une amie à moi. J'étais un gosse, je n'avais même pas encore l'age d'aller à Poudlard et je devais m'occuper d'elle.

Dans le même temps, mon père, lui, sombrait dans la folie meurtrière de Jedusor. C'est à cette période que Jedusor devint Lord Voldemort. Et que mon père commença à ne plus l'appeler que Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ca devint une règle dans la maison, même Ebeline dans sa folie, ne fut pas épargnée.

Sévérus s'interrompit un instant, il se pencha vers Harry et avec un petit sourire lui expliqua :

« Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi, lorsque je parle de lui, Le seigneur des ténèbres est le nom qui me vient le plus facilement aux lèvres ? Pas grand-chose à voir avec les mangemorts, n'est ce pas ? Tout bêtement une question d'éducation !

Il ferma les yeux un instant, repenser à tout ça était douloureux, sa mère avec sa folie dans le regard.

Sa mère.

Qu'il avait adorée.

Tout doucement il sombra dans le sommeil, ses doigts se mêlant à ceux d'Harry.

Une vague bleu pâle parcourut le drap blanc qui recouvrait le garçon, pas assez puissante encore pour réellement imprégner les murs de la chambre.

* * *

TBC

Bisousmouchous


	5. eté tropical

**DISCLAIMER **: Je suis toujours intimement persuadée que si JKR les avait pas inventé ça aurait pu être moi ( Bheu, ben oui j'suis modeste et alors ?) ^_^

**Rating :** R et ça va pas s'améliorer (y a pas plus haut que R alors…)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eté tropical.**_

Ce fut le transplanage de Dobby qui tira Séverus du sommeil.

_« Par Morgane ! Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Se demanda Rogue en voyant qu'il avait la tête sur le lit d'Harry._ En se redressant il vit qu'il avait ses doigts enlacés avec les siens. _« Zut, pour une fois que je suis presque dans le même lit que lui ! Et je dors ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !_

En voulant dégager sa main, il vit que les doigts d'Harry étaient repliés sur les siens. Il avait bougé ! Dans son sommeil, sans s'en rendre compte sûrement, mais il avait bougé**! **Hermione avait donc raison. Alors, il devait continuer.

« Hem, hem. Toussota Dobby.

Sévérus, se leva d'un bond, lâchant la main du jeune homme.

« Oui, Dobby ?

« Le professeur Dumbledore a donné ça pour vous, dit l'elfe en déposant un parchemin sur le lit du professeur. Dobby a vu que le professeur Rogue n'a pas mangé, hier soir. Mais Dobby a apporté du café et des brioches ce matin. Il faut que le professeur mange, sinon, Dobby va lui faire prendre la même potion qu'au jeune monsieur.

Sévérus sourit à tant de sollicitude, un peu troublé quand même que l'elfe se soucie de lui. C'était assez inhabituel.

« Bien Dobby, je vais manger, je vous le promets. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de boire la potion revitalisante d'Harry. _(D'autant plus que c'est moi qui l'ai préparée et que je connais les ingrédients qui la composent !!)_

« Le grand professeur a dit à Dobby, qu'il devait être à l'entier service du Professeur Rogue, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver le jeune Potter. Et Dobby aime beaucoup le jeune Potter, alors Dobby aime aussi le professeur Rogue et prend soin de lui.

Cette fois un franc sourire illumina le visage de Sévérus.

_« Alors il a confiance en moi à ce point là ? Vieux fou pensa t-il avec affection. Et si j'échoue ? Et si je …. Et si je l'aime ? (Harry, pas Dumbledore) Qu'en dirait-il ? (Dumbledore cette fois !) Un professeur, amoureux d'un élève. Pas très correct, je le décevrai sûrement. Encore une fois, décevoir. Ouais, mais là, j'y peux pas grand-chose. Tomber amoureux, ça ne se guérit pas qu'avec la volonté. Et en plus sur ce coup là. Je n'ai pas la moindre volonté. Je le veux ! A moi ; pour moi, sur moi et moi en lui._

Les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Sévérus le firent haleter, les joues rougissantes et la partie basse de son anatomie se mettant au garde à vous !

_« Pas devant Dobby Sev ! Un peu de retenue !_

« Le professeur, va bien ? Demanda Dobby

Avec un grognement, Sévérus sortit de la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_« Si je vais bien ? Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas bien du tout, je suis complètement fou amoureux de Potter et je dois rester à ces côtes, jours et nuits alors que je meurs de le regarder. J'ai envie de lui. Nom d'un troll ! Albus, je vous déteste !_ En se regardant dans le miroir, Sév, vit ses joues, écarlates. _Ben tiens ! Sans parler de son.. Sexe. Qui lui aussi devait être écarlate en plus ! Nom de nom….. !!!_

_C'est pas drôle._

« Professeur ? Demanda Dobby. Vous avez terminé ? Je dois m'occuper du jeune Monsieur Harry.

_« Re Zut. On verra ça plus tard. _Pensa Sévérus en renonçant à quelques caresses intimes.

Il sortit de la pièce et commença à prendre son café, Dobby, effectivement s'occupait de Harry, il le fit léviter et le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Chaque jour, il lui faisait prendre un bain, changeait son pyjama et refaisait son lit. Chaque jour, le maître des potions s'éclipsait pendant ce moment. Aujourd'hui, il s'était fait surprendre. Pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que l'elfe ait terminé.

Un parchemin sur son lit, attira son regard.

« La réponse d'Albus !

Il décacheta le parchemin et commença à lire le message.

« Mon cher Sévérus, Il me semble que l'idée de notre jeune Hermione, peut être positive. Occupez vous de lui plus encore que vous ne le faisiez. Aidez Dobby dans ses taches auprès de notre jeune ami. Il faut qu'il vous sente auprès de lui au maximum. Je crois bien que dans les cas de coma Moldu, l'amour des personnes les plus proches peut faire des miracles.

Dans votre cas, mon ami, nous savons tous deux, que vous ne détestez pas ce jeune homme tant que cela. Les actions de votre vie me confortent dans cette opinion. Aimez-le de tout votre cœur.

(Je sais toujours tout, c'est énervant non ?)

Bien à vous

Albus Dumbledore. »

La tasse de café avait pris une inclinaison peu naturelle et son contenu se déversa sur les pieds de l'homme en noir, qui restait bouche bée en relisant le parchemin.

_« Que je quoi ? Mais ça va pas Albus ! Si en plus j'ai votre bénédiction, mais je vais le violer ce gamin !Je suis un professeur, cruel, sadique, serpentard et un traître, faut pas me faire confiance ! A moi ! Hermione, Au secours !!!!_

A cet instant une série de coups frappés sur le vantail, tira Sévérus de sa stupeur.

« Entrez ! dit il de sa voix Professeur-de-potion-en-colère.

Draco et Hermione entrèrent. Se figeant devant la vision d'un serpentard en pyjama et robe de chambre, très en rogne, les pieds baignant dans une mare de café.

« Quoi ?

Hermione chercha le regard de Draco, sentit qu'elle allait exploser de rire et fit demi tour, abandonnant son amoureux dans la chambre et sortit dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Aboya Sévérus.

« Mais, euh, parrain…. Bafouilla Draco, que le fou rire gagnait aussi. Le ca- caf, café !

« Quel Café ?

Draco fit un mouvement du menton, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop ouvertement. Sévérus suivit le mouvement et son regard descendit le long de ses jambes, il se vit pataugeant dans une jolie mare de café.

Fort le café.

_« Re re Zut ! C'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui_

Il enfouit le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et fit un mouvement avec sa baguette :

« Récurio !

Le sol redevint immaculé en un instant. Sévérus leva les yeux sur son filleul, haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Et que me vaut la visite matinale de mon cher filleul et de sa charmante petite amie ?

« Heu, Parrain, c'est heu, enfin, c'est Herm. Bredouilla Draco.

Devant le regard fixe de Sev, Draco se retourna, rouvrit la porte et tira Hermione par le bras pour la faire entrer dans la pièce.

« Mione. Supplia Draco.

La jeune fille réussit à calmer son fou rire et se tourna vers son professeur.

« Je m'excuse Professeur, mais, vous étiez irrésistible tout à l'heure ! Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

Un reste de rire pétillait dans son regard et Sévérus sentit sa hargne s'effacer, la situation lui parut plutôt drôle à lui aussi et il se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« C'est excusé, Miss Granger. Mais bien que la vue de votre professeur de potion baignant dans du café soit assez drôle, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui ait motivé votre visite ?

« Oh, non, professeur ! Dit Hermione précipitamment. Nous sommes venus, parce que, nous avons vu les autres, hier soir, enfin, je veux dire, Ron et Luna et Neville et Tonks.

« _Longdubat et Tonks_ ?

« Et ?

« Rien, pas plus improbable que vous et Draco en fait. Remarqua pensivement Sevérus.

Hermione rougit, Draco se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Et ? Fit-il en regardant son parrain dans les yeux.

« Et rien, Draco. Rien du tout.

Hermione se redressa et posa sa main sur celle de Draco, son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, vos amis ? Demanda Sévérus.

« Euh, oui, nous avons la permission du Professeur Dumbledore pour venir tenir compagnie à Harry, afin de vous libérer un peu.

« Quelques heures tout au plus, rajouta précipitamment Draco en voyant Sévérus pâlir.

_« Manquait plus que ça ! Je vais devoir laisser Mon Harry avec ces gamins, et je vais devoir aller je ne sais où !!!!Sale journée, je confirme ! Je suis furieux !!!!!_

Sévérus tenta de garder un visage impassible, à son habitude, et se détourna de son filleul.

« Bien. Dans combien de temps voulez-vous que je vous laisse la place ?

Hermione humecta ses lèvres ; elle se redressa sur sa jambe valide et agrippa la main de Draco.

« En fait, quand vous voulez, professeur. Les autres doivent arriver dans à peu près une demi-heure, si vous désirez les rencontrer …

« Une demi-heure ! S'exclama Sév atterré. Mais,… je… balbutia-t-il.

Son regard descendit sur le lit vide.

« Ben, bon, alors laissez nous, un moment, Dobby termine de s'occuper de Potter et moi… Ben, je dois me changer. Dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir à la pensée de son professeur se changeant devant elle. Elle entraîna Draco à sa suite et quitta la chambre.

_« C'est pas possible, j'y crois pas, il m'a pas fait un truc pareil ! Sale type ! Je vais étudier les bouquins de torture de Lucius, je vais bien trouver un truc pour le faire payer ! A petit feu, Albus !! A tout petit feu !!! Promis ! Pensait le maître des potions en se changeant en quelques minutes. _

Dobby revenait dans la chambre avec le corps d'Harry, il le déposa dans son lit et le recouvrit tendrement avec le drap. Sévérus attendit que l'elfe ait transplané, puis il s'approcha du lit. Il caressa la main du garçon, puis ses doigts effleurèrent la joue douce. Dessinèrent les lèvres fermées.

L'homme se rendit compte de son geste qu'une fois que celui-ci fut achevé, il s'était penché une fraction de seconde et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles immobiles.

_« Sévérus ! Ben j'ai eu envie et alors ? _Il se recula de quelques pas, regard la fenêtre. Un jour terne s'y reflétait.

D'un mouvement de baguette et de quelques mots, Sévérus fit se lever un été tropical. Il ajouta une plage, une mer transparente et quelques palmiers.

_« Voilà mon bel amour, un été des tropiques avec tes amis. A ce soir. Tu vas me manquer. Songea Sévérus en sortant de la pièce, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la forme immobile. _

Il fit un petit signe aux deux jeunes gens qui attendaient dans le couloir.

« Il est à vous. Prenez soin de lui. Dit-il la voix un peu rauque. Si…, si vous avez des problèmes, envoyez-moi un des hiboux de l'hôpital, je reviendrai aussitôt.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci Professeur. De tout ce que vous faites pour lui.

Draco hocha la tête et vint soutenir délicatement Hermione, qui s'appuya contre son torse doucement. Les yeux bruns croisèrent un instant le sombre regard. Triste ce regard. Dans un mouvement brusque et une envolée de robe noire, Sévérus se détourna et disparut hâtivement dans le couloir du SCD.

_« Bon, et maintenant je vais où ? Poudlard, où Maison ? Ouais, Maison. Si je vais à Poudlard et que je croise Albus, je me le fais ! Aux petits oignons !_

_Un sourire sadique (à peine un peu sadique) apparut sur son visage. Quand aux jeunes, les étés tropicaux sont réputés pour leurs cyclones, alors avec un peu de chance ils vont avoir une aussi mauvaise journée que moi !_

Réconforté par cette pensée idiote, le professeur de potion se rendit dans la salle de transplanage et disparut pour le manoir Rogue. Manoir était un terme un peu pompeux pour la vaste demeure. Cependant, il y avait quelques pièces dont Sévérus ne se servait jamais. Que faire, lorsque l'on est seul, d'une grande salle à manger, du petit et du grand salon et des cinq chambres d'amis ?

Il se cantonnait à sa propre chambre que prolongeait une somptueuse bibliothèque. Quand à ses repas, son elfe Dixie persistait à les lui servir dans la petite salle à manger. Où il mangeait face à des tableaux. (_Tu parles d'une ambiance_…)

Pour le moment il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se rendit dans la salle de bain, fit couler une eau mousseuse dans l'immense baignoire qui s'apparentait plus à une petite piscine, se déshabilla en un tournemain et disparut dans les profondeurs aromatisées. Il refit surface et s'installa confortablement, la nuque calée par un petit oreiller.

Ses mains descendirent sur son corps, le nettoyant doucement ; le mouvement se faisant lentement caresse.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il toucha enfin son sexe dur. Depuis son réveil quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser calmement à _son_ Harry.

Enfin, calmement, n'était probablement pas le mot le plus approprié.

Lascivement, ça, ça collait mieux. Une de ses mains caressa lentement son sexe, l'autre était remontée sur son torse et agaçait le bout de son sein. Le faisant s'ériger et durcir. Le souffle un peu court, le professeur gémit en fermant les yeux. Devant ses paupières fermées il pouvait voir le survivant. Souriant, avec ses amis ; jouant au quiddich, passant au ras de la tour des Serpentards, corps sublime, moulé dans cette tenue blanche. Au repas, encore, a la table des Griffondors, mangeant tranquillement, sans imaginer un instant que son professeur de potion le dévorait des yeux.

Les stimulations visuelles aidèrent le corps de Sévérus à atteindre son plaisir, gémissant le nom de Harry.

Le soir venu, Sévérus transplana de nouveau vers Ste Mangouste, il marchait lentement le long des couloirs. Une douce excitation à l'idée de revoir Harry lui rendait le souffle un peu court. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la chambre il vit des éclairs orange qui passaient sous la porte.

Il repensa à son été tropical et fit un sourire en coin.

Pourtant lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il se figea en voyant la scène. Hermione et Draco se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, horrifiés, Neville et Nymphadora semblaient collés au mur et Ron protégeait Luna de son corps.

_"Courageux, ma foi le jeune Weasley, plus que ses frères réunis d'après ce que dit Dumbledore) _

Par contre la tempête tropicale ne semblait pas venir de la fenêtre, mais du lit. Des éclairs orange et rouges traversaient les draps et se perdaient sur les murs de la chambre. Parfois une marque plus violente s'y imprégnait.

« Professeur !! S'écrièrent les cinq jeunes gens en même temps.

« Sév ! S'exclama Tonks.

C'est alors que le phénomène s'apaisa. Les éclairs diminuèrent lentement. Une lueur orangée persista un moment sur les draps. Sévérus ne comprenait pas ce qui se vit la chambre se vider de ses visiteurs. En passant près de lui, Draco lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Venez, parrain, je vais vous expliquer.

Sévérus suivit ses étudiants dans le couloir. Tonks vint l'embrasser avant de s'éclipser avec Neville.

« Courage Sév !

« Euh. A plus tard professeur, murmura Ron en entraînant Luna à sa suite vers le bout du couloir.

« Vous deux ! Dites moi ce qui se passe enfin ! Gronda Sévérus.

« Et bien Parrain, je crois que Harry, préfère votre compagnie à la notre en fait. Dit lentement Draco en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

« Il quoi ?

Hermione hocha la tête et la voix au bord des larmes expliqua au professeur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« La journée a été calme en fait, nous lui parlions et lui racontions la bataille contre Vous savez qui, nous avons ri et plaisanté. Tout allait bien, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, cet après midi, nous avons commencé à parler sans penser à lui. Sans penser qu'il pouvait nous entendre.

Et…

Hermione s'interrompit, elle baissa les yeux. Draco rougit un peu et continua à la place de sa compagne :

« Et ils t'ont sévèrement critiqué. Eux tous, et je n'ai rien dit pour te défendre. Seulement, quand ils ont commencé à émettre l'idée de te remplacer auprès d'Harry. Puisque tu le détestais tellement…

« Harry a protesté. Termina lentement Sévérus.

« Il devait être salement en colère. Les éclairs duraient depuis plus d'une heure, la porte de la chambre était bloquée par un sort et nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Hermione se redressa un peu.

« Je suis désolée professeur. Je ne voulais pas ça.

« Miss Granger. Dit Sévérus lentement, voyez le côté positif de la chose.

Il est en train de sortir de son coma.

* * *

TBC

On respire et on se calme...

Bisousmouchous


	6. Nuit étoilée

DISCLAMER : Depuis samedi, il ne s'est rien passé de miraculeux ! Les persos sont toujours à JKR, le contexte de base aussi, les fioritures et l'histoire sentimentalo-tristounette sont bien à moi !

(J'assume, ;))

Rating : toujours R. On le sait y pas plus haut, et on va bien finir par y arriver au R….

********

_**Nuit étoilée**_

Sévérus revint dans la chambre et son regard fit l'inventaire des dégâts.

Pas si considérables, mais bon, le gamin en se mettant en colère avait dû filer une sacré trouille à ses amis, il y avait de la vaisselle brisée, des tasses probablement, des miettes partout, des bouts de tartes écrasés par terre, les draps en vrac. Dans sa colère il avait dû faire souffler un petit vent, style tornade pour arriver à un résultat pareil ! Quand à son propre lit : un vrai désastre, a croire qu'une colonie de lutin de Cornouailles était passé par là !

Bilan : appeler Dobby pour avoir un coup de main.

Sévérus prit un petit miroir que lui avait donné Albus, il le tint devant sa bouche et appela l'elfe.

« Dobby ! J'ai besoin de toi.

Instantanément, l'elfe apparut dans la chambre.

« Le professeur a bes… Commença l'elfe avant de s'interrompre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grand que d'habitude en voyant le désordre de la chambre.

« Les amis du jeune Potter, dit Sévérus ironiquement. Tout ça pour que je me repose !

Les oreilles de Dobby pendaient lamentablement et il se tordait les mains.

« Dobby va avoir besoin de l'aide du professeur, dit il en soupirant.

Dobby ne peut pas tout ranger et nettoyer la chambre et s'occuper du jeune Harry.

Sévérus hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit, il retira le drap et au lieu de lancer un sort, il se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras.

_« Non, de non ! Il est tellement léger ! Il va falloir qu'il se remplume dès qu'il se réveille, pas question qu'il soit aussi maigre. Il avait un corps tellement parfait ! Et puis moi, j'aime pas les maigrichons._

Dans ses bras le corps de Harry était comme une poupée de son, absolument inerte. Sev fit un léger mouvement et la tête du garçon vint se poser sur son épaule, son souffle réchauffant son cou.

Il déglutit difficilement et assura sa prise avant de s'éloigner du lit.

_« Dans mes bras ! Il est dans mes bras ! Par Morgane, je vais mourrrrrrrir !!!_

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre, et de quelques mots fit apparaître une nuit étoilée, claire et calme.

Les hautes tours de Poudlard réapparurent lentement.

Sévérus se mit à parler doucement :

« Il fait nuit, tu vois, j'imagine que poudlard te manque autant qu'a moi c'est pourquoi je le mets toujours dans cette fenêtre, je me dis que le jour ou tu ouvriras les yeux, sa vue te réconfortera. Nous sommes le 30 Août, les cours vont recommencer dans quelques semaines, Albus a décrété que nous avions tous besoin de plus longues vacances cette année.

J'espère que nous retournerons ensemble au château. Même si tu n'es que mon élève. Alors, je resterai ton professeur. Mais au moins, nous serons ensemble.

Les mots avaient à peine troué le silence. L'homme se parlait plus à lui-même qu'a la forme qui reposait contre lui.

« Professeur ? Dit l'elfe en tirant sur la robe de Sévérus.

« Oui Dobby ?

« Dobby a terminé, professeur, vous pouvez remettre le garçon dans son lit.

« Ah, oui. Fit le professeur en se retournant.

Il revint vers le lit refait, et y déposa doucement son précieux fardeau. Le souffle d'Harry dans son cou lui manqua, créant un vide dans son âme.

Il tira le drap sur lui et laissa Dobby terminer de le border.

Après le départ de l'elfe, Sévérus rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et reprit sa position de la veille, la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Son regard fit le tour de la chambre, elle était de nouveau propre et bien rangée. Plus tout à fait immaculée. Des traces rouges et orange avaient imprégnées les murs sensibles.

_« Bon, alors rouge égale colère pour toi. Attendons la suite pour avoir ton spectre exact. C'est déjà pas mal d'avoir eu un début de réaction._

_Par contre… _

Le souvenir de l'explication de Draco lui revint en mémoire.

Lui revint, enfin pas vraiment, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il avait juste préféré ne pas y repenser.

Harry s'était mis en colère à cause de lui.

Parce que ses amis avaient dit du mal de lui.

Et il s'était calmé dès qu'il était arrivé.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrit la bouche, que la tornade avait cessé.

_« Tu as pris ma défense. Cette pensée lui fit une impression bizarre. Etait-ce ton coté Griffondor qui s'est rebellé ? Où était-ce un peu par amitié ? Six semaines à tes côtés._

_Peut être que tu sentais ma présence quand même._

Le professeur était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à la couleur bleu pâle qui avait envahi les draps et qui par cercles concentriques gagnait les murs de la chambre.

Sans sortir de sa transe, Sévérus se remit à parler, reprenant ses confidences à l'endroit précis où il les avait arrêtées le soir précédant.

« Une question d'éducation ! Voyez-vous Potter

_(C'est reparti, tu le vouvoie de nouveau et tu l'appelles Potter, Ho, va falloir choisir !)_

L'éducation à coup de poing et de gifles, ça marque un enfant. Alors instinctivement, en effet, Le Seigneur des ténèbres, me vient aux lèvres quand je parle de Lui.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à agrandir son cercle de fidèles, nous avons commencé à fréquenter de grandes familles au Sang Pur, bien entendu. Somptueuses réceptions, grands dîners. Tout ça payé avec l'or de ma mère bien entendu.

Petit à petit il a fallu vendre. Les terres tout d'abord.

Puis un jour, le château est parti lui aussi.

Jedusor dilapidait cet or avec une générosité qui ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose.

Quand il a décidé de remonter vers Londres, nous avons suivit, évidement.

_Mon père,_ Sévérus prononça le mot avec dégoût, mon père nous a trouvé un logement minable, à peine habitable. Tu te souviens ? Les cours d'occlumencie, l'année passée ? Tu es rentré dans un de mes pires souvenirs. Ma mère battue et moi pleurant ? Nous étions à Londres. Dans ce truc pourri.

Sévérus s'interrompit un instant.

« Et pourtant, nous continuions à fréquenter du beau monde.

Parmi ceux que tu connais, il y avait les Malefoy, bien entendu, la famille de Pansy, celle de Crabbe. Et ….

Et les Black.

C'est là que j'ai connu Lucius et Sirius.

Nous n'étions ni amis ni ennemis, uniquement des gamins englués dans les délires de leurs pères. Quand il m'a fallu partir pour Poudlard, j'ai été tellement partagé entre la joie de quitter cette vie de fous que je vivais avec mon père (qui ne me voyait que comme un futur fidèle de Jedusor) et la culpabilité à l'idée de quitter ma mère.

La voix de Sévérus était devenue un peu rauque, les souvenirs lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Il portât la main d'Harry jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

Et fermant les yeux, déposa la main ouverte sur sa joue.

Douce caresse volée.

_«J'ai tellement pleuré, si tu savais, tellement crié dans mon oreiller. _

_Je n'avais personne. Pas d'ami et plus de famille. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une main qui puisse prendre la mienne quand je n'en pouvais plus._

_Ebeline ne pouvait même plus faire ça._

_Le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle c'est sa façon de caresser ma joue, comme toi à cet instant._

_Guère plus consciente que toi en fait._

L'homme remarqua enfin la couleur qui gagnait la chambre. Bleu pâle.

A ajouter au spectre.

Bleu comme quoi ? Bien être ?

C'était possible. Rien ne volait, pas le moindre petit ouragan en vue, le jeune homme ne devait pas lui en vouloir.

D'être là, de lui parler et de le caresser.

_« Caresser ? Pas comme j'en meurs d'envie en plus._

_Ma bouche sur la tienne, mes mains sur ta peau. Sur ton torse, sur ton…_

_Arrête Sévérus ! Reprends ton blabla et Stop !!!_

_Pas toucher._

_Son._

_Sexe._

_Arrgh ! _

Sévérus bondit sur se pieds et disparut dans la salle de bain, il fit couler de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, il resta là attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment.

Et que la pression redescende.

_« Bon, ça y est t'es calmé ? Espèce d'obsédé !_

Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, ça allait à peu près.

Il attacha ses cheveux, en un catogan souple.

Il paraissait plus jeune que sa quarantaine approchante. Il retourna dans la chambre de son pas félin et vint se rasseoir auprès du lit.

« Arrivée de Sévérus Rogue à Poudlard. Dit-il en reprenant le cours de son récit.

Pas de bol, Lucius à décidé que nous étions amis, puisque sang pur et par chance dans la même maison !

Par contre Sirius lui est parti à Griffondor, et pour mon plus grand malheur, a rencontré James Potter.

Ton père.

Que j'ai adoré dès que je l'ai vu.

Tu lui ressembles terriblement, même silhouette, même tignasse brune, même visage fin. Même sourire. Mais pas du tout le même caractère.

Quand je dis que j'ai adoré ton père, c'est une façon de parler. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui. Mais je suis tombé sous son charme. Comme mon père avait été séduit par Jedusor.

J'aurais voulu être son ami. Il ne m'a pas voulu.

Sirius lui suffisait.

Il ne tenait pas à être entouré de sorciers « débiles ». La débilité tenait au fait que nous étions des fidèles de Voldemort.

Et assez tôt, Sirius s'est rebellé contre cet état de fait, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Pas moi. Et j'étais un Serpentard. Maison honnie entre toutes. _La voix de Sévérus était amère._

Ton père pratiquait la guerre des maisons telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Les Griffondor, étaient à ses yeux les meilleurs; nous autres n'étions que de la racaille.

Sept ans.

Pendant sept longues années, ton père m'a détesté. Uniquement parce que je l'admirais.

Il le savait. Il le voyait dans mon regard.

Il ne pouvait plus me supporter.

Alors il s'en prenait à moi avec ses amis. Petites humiliations quotidiennes.

Me cacher mes affaires, se moquer de moi devant Lili et ses amies.

Je suis devenu le meilleur en classe uniquement pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas un nul.

Pas de chance, il n'y a vu qu'une raison de plus pour me détruire.

Servilus. C'est de lui qu'est venu ce surnom méprisant.

Servile avec les professeurs, prêt à tout pour une bonne note….

Même pas.

Une boule lui bloquait la gorge.

_« Nom de nom ! Que c'est humiliant !_

_Même si tu ne m'entends pas, dire enfin au bout de tant d'années, à voix haute ce que l'on a jamais voulu s'avouer à voix basse. C'est terrible._

_Surtout te dire ça. _

_A toi_

_Toi._

_Dont je suis fou amoureux._


	7. Bleu

DISCLAIMER : Les persos (soupir désolé) ne sont toujours pas et ne seront jamais à moi. Mais a Mrs JKR

Par contre l'histoire (regard un peu bizarre) elle est a moi !!!!!(YES !)

Rating R : Plus haut je peux pas

*****

_**Bleu.**_

La couleur devint plus intense, de bleu pâle elle passa à l'indigo, s'incrustant sur les murs de la chambre cette fois.

Sévérus rouvrit les yeux et observa le visage tranquille de Harry.

_« Bon sang, qu'il est beau ce gosse._

_Et moi qui suis si affreux, rien à faire, il ne sera jamais à moi._

_Ces pensées désespérées tournoyaient dans sa tête._

_Et puis c'est encore un gosse, toi, tu pourrais être son père. Tu as le même age qu'il aurait eu si il avait vécu, non ?_

_Un gosse, t'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux de lui._

_Ouais, mais l'amour, c'est un peu comme la haine, ça se commande pas vraiment ?_

L'homme se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

« Alors, Potter, que pensez vous de l'histoire lamentable de la vie de votre professeur de potions ? Dit il en examinant les murs autour de lui et évitant soigneusement de regarder vers le lit.

Quelques taches rouges et bleues, se voyaient nettement maintenant. Il était peut être temps d'en parler au mage qui s'occupait de Harry.

Pourtant Sévérus n'en avait pas envie, pas envie de donner Harry aux autres, il avait tellement envie de rester là avec lui.

Seuls.

En réponse à la question qu'il avait posée, une couleur supplémentaire apparut.

Du vert.

Pâle, presque transparent.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et son regard revint vers le centre de la pièce.

« Vous voulez que je continue ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le vert palpita doucement sur les draps.

_« Il me répond ! Pensa-t-il, la gorge sèche brusquement._

Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Harry et hésita un instant avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors, retour a Poudlard.

L'année de nos quinze ans, peu avant nos BUSE, nous avons eu notre réunion d'information, concernant les métiers que nous pourrions choisir en sortant de l'école. Lucius râlait ferme, évidement il n'y avait pas de stand prévu pour les futurs mangemorts ! Et ça ne me faisait absolument pas rire, mon père y pensait suffisamment pour moi.

Il y avait une foule de griffondors autour du représentant du ministère qui venait recruter de futurs Aurors. Evidement ! Quel futur métier parfait pour Potter et sa bande !

La guerre contre Voldemort commençait à peine, mais il avait de plus en plus de fidèles, et la force s'imposant dans la multiplicité, il commençait à effectuer des attaques ayant pour cible des moldus.

Et donc recrudescence des Aurors.

Comme je m'étais approché du stand, Potter et Black m'ont vu et lancé les railleries habituelles :

« Alors Servilus, tu veux devenir Auror ? Et comment tu vas annoncer ça à ton grand Maître ?

« De la même façon que toi Black ! N'oublie pas que ta famille attend que tu choisisses cette voie toi aussi !

Sirius est devenu tout blanc et s'est enfui. Potter m'a balancé une gifle et est parti à sa suite.

J'avais eu tort de dire ça, mais, je saturais par moments.

J'ai fait le tour de la salle, je ne voulais pas m'enfuir, les autres m'ont regardé un moment, puis se sont désintéressés de moi.

J'ai vu un magicien qui me suivait des yeux et je suis venu vers lui.

Il m'a longuement observé et il m'a souri ; (Pour la première fois quelqu'un me souriait !)

« Alors, jeune homme, que comptes tu faire plus tard ?

« J'en sais rien.

« Ne voudrais tu pas devenir enseignant ? M'a-t-il dit gentiment.

« Professeur ? Moi ? Et de quoi ?

Il me sondait, je le sentais fouiller mon esprit mais je ne savais pas m'en protéger en ce temps là.

« Tu es un très bon élève, n'est ce pas ?

« Oui.

« Et quelle est ta matière préférée ?

« Les potions ! Ais-je répondu sans même réfléchir.

« Tes notes ?

« Optimum à chaque devoir.

« Alors pourquoi pas Maître de potions ?

Je suis resté sans voix, maître de potion ! Pourquoi pas roi du monde ! Je savais déjà que c'était extrêmement compliqué et dur de rentrer à l'université de magie alors devenir Maître de Potions !!

« Eh oui, jeune homme, pourquoi pas Maître de Potions ? A-t-il insisté. Il y a trois années après vos ASPIC, et la magie noire à apprendre, mais je vois bien que vous en seriez capable.

« La magie noire ?

« Bien entendu. Et pour devenir professeur, il faut être le meilleur dans votre matière.

Le professeur en partant, m'avait donné les papiers relatifs aux inscriptions et je marchais comme dans un rêve.

J'avais peut être un avenir autre que devenir un mangemort complètement effacé au côtés de Voldemort.

_« Hé oui, bel avenir, rester dans ce château qui me protégeait de mon père._

Après nos BUSE, j'ai passé l'été chez les Malefoy, Lucius m'aimait bien je crois. Et ça m'a évité de me rendre chez mes parents.

Les deux années qui ont suivi ont été plutôt calmes.

Black s'est enfui de chez lui, il a été accueilli par la famille de ton père. Et s'est détourné de la voie qu'on avait tracée pour lui.

Moi, j'ai pas eu cette chance.

Nous devions être admis dans le cercle des mangemorts aux vacances de noël.

Et je ne voyais pas comment me sortir de ce pétrin.

Lucius, cet imbécile, jubilait.

Les autres crétins aussi, Crabbe, Parkinson, Béatrix et j'en passe.

Et puis, Voldemort a commis une erreur.

Cette année là, je venais d'avoir mes 17 ans.

J'ai reçu un hibou dans la grande salle, une lettre officielle.

Je l'ai ouverte avec la trouille au ventre.

Il y avait le sceau de la famille de ma mère.

C'était une sorte de testament…

_« Mon fils, _

_Si tu reçoit cette lettre c'est que rien n'a été comme prévu dans ma vie._

_Dans notre vie._

_Je vois bien que Erasmus n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et je tiens à te mettre à l'abri._

_Je commence à perdre la tête, mais je t'aime Sévérus, et je ne veux pas que par la faute de ton père et de Jedusor tu sois complètement spolié de ce qui te reviens._

_Dans ma dot n'ont été incluses que les possessions venant de mon cher père._

_Les biens venant de ta grand–mère ont étés protégés._

_Je te lègue donc le reste de la fortune qui aurait dû te revenir._

_Les papiers ne te seront remis qu'a ta majorité. L'or est à Gringots en sûreté et le manoir est entretenu par Dixie, notre elfe de maison._

_Mon cher Fils, soit le meilleur et ne laisse pas Erasmus et Tom, te détruire, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi._

_Je t'aime._

_Ebeline._

_Le texte de la lettre était encore vivace dans son esprit._

_Il avait su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il s'était levé comme un fou et s'était précipité chez le directeur._

_Le professeur Dumbledore était là, debout à côté d'un homme en noir._

_Son père._

_Alors, il avait compris et s'était effondré doucement sur le sol._

_Un réflexe lui avait fait cacher la lettre dans les replis de sa robe. _

_Erasmus l'avait toisé avec mépris._

_Il l'avait frôlé et était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore._

_« _Voldemort et mon père avaient tué ma mère.

Elle ne leur était plus utile, ils s'en étaient débarrassés.

Quelques larmes vinrent mouiller les yeux du professeur de potion.

« Finalement nous avons des points communs, Potter ?

Voldemort a tué mes parents, mon père quelques temps après Ebeline, quand il s'est rendu compte de ce que ma mère avait réussit à faire pour moi.

J'étais anéanti.

Ma mère.

Ils avaient tué ma mère.

Et pour ça ils devraient payer.

Et j'ai trouvé ma vengeance.

Je les détruirai de l'intérieur.

Ma décision était prise, et je devins dès lors, ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Sombre, impassible et cruel.

Il me fallait coller au modèle le mieux possible.

J'ai fait part de ma décision à Dumbledore.

Je serais un espion pour la lumière au coeur des ténèbres.

Nous avons crée l'AD à ce moment précis.

(Hé oui, Potter, L'Armée de Dumbledore existe depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensiez !)

Ajouta Sévérus avec un petit sourire.

******

_**Vert **_

Sévérus porta la main de Harry à sa bouche, il en baisa la paume.

Le garçon avait une vague odeur de vanille, assez agréable. Tentante.

« Hummmmmm, Potter, je continuerai demain mes aventures au sein de l'AD. Dit il d'une voix sourde. Il faut bien que j'en laisse un peu. De plus, il doit être tard.

Il sortit une montre en argent de la poche de sa redingote et vit qu'il était minuit largement dépassé.

_« En effet, plutôt tard. Allez, Sev, pyj et dodo avec ton petit Harry._

_Enfin, avec…_

_Si on pouvait dire._

Sévérus se rendit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, avant d'enfiler son pyjama, il se planta devant le grand miroir et s'observa attentivement.

Il était d'une taille correcte, 1m76, ni trop petit ni trop grand.

Son corps était musclé sans excès, il jouait au quidditch suffisamment souvent, avec les élèves de deuxième année.

Sa peau était assez pâle, il n'avait décidément pas le temps de sacrifier à la mode Moldue du bronzing. Pas désagréable pour autant.

Son visage était assez spécial, son nez était un peu busqué, ses lèvres auraient pu être sensuelles si elles avaient été en contact avec une bouche aimée.

Ses yeux, deux lacs noirs. Plantés dans deux amandes. Les cils longs et recourbés.

Ses cheveux qui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas attachés, lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules.

Ses mains, aux doigts longs et fins. Habiles aux plus délicates manipulations.

Le tout composait un ensemble, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en penser, plutôt agréable et assez gracieux.

Son regard descendit un peu et se posa sur son bas ventre.

Dépendamment du point de vue, il était soit dans une grande forme, soit dans un état lamentable.

La petite, minuscule, mais cependant indéniable arrière pensée planquée dans un coin de son cerveau et qui avait trait au gamin allongé dans la pièce à côté, l'avait excité au plus haut point . Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en se voyant poser une de ses longues mains sur son sexe tendu. Il détourna les yeux du miroir et se caressa jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance.

Il avait les jambes tremblantes et il se laissa glisser à terre en murmurant le nom de Harry.

Son cœur se calma lentement. Il se releva et se nettoya.

Il enfila quand même son pyjama et retourna dans la chambre.

Il poussa son lit contre celui de Harry et s'allongea à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Bonne nuit Potter dit il à mi-voix.

Il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha sur le visage près du sien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, les caressants du bout de sa langue.

_« T'es pas net ! Tu vas arrêter de suite, non mais ! Se dit il._

Malgré tout, ses lèvres, si elles s'éloignèrent de la bouche, ne cessèrent pas d'embrasser le visage du garçon.

Baisers plume, baisers papillons.

Le maître des potions était d'une rare délicatesse.

_« Petit Harry, si tu savait comme je t'aime. Et combien j'ai besoin de toi._

_Et combien j'ai envie de toi._

Il soupira et se coucha, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il ne vit pas un léger sourire passer sur les lèvres de Harry et les deux couleurs se mélanger, le vert et le bleu, pour se fondre en un bleu turquoise parfait.

La couleur irradia dans la chambre et se fixa sur un des murs.

Cette fois encore la lueur d'un jour artificiel tira Sévérus du sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour se trouver sur le lit du garçon et celui-ci dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se dégager et de se lever.

La couleur turquoise accrocha son regard et il chercha dans la chambre, le mur côté bureau en était imprégné.

« Une nouvelle couleur Potter ?

Cette fois, va falloir que je prévienne le mage, j'en ai peur. Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la seconde pièce.

Dobby était déjà passé, un plateau l'attendait posé sur la console. Il y avait un parchemin posé à côté.

Albus.

« Très cher ami,

J'ai un besoin impératif de Dobby ce matin et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous prier de vous occuper de notre jeune ami vous-même.

En ce qui concerne le ménage de la chambre, Dixie passera un peu plus tard.

(Vous ne m'en voulez pas de ce surcroît de travail, j'espère !)

Les amis de Harry ne seront autorisés à revenir que lorsque celui-ci ira mieux, Dobby m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Passez une bonne journée Sévérus.

A bientôt.

Albus

PS : Continuez vos histoires, il semble que cela le fasse sortir de sa torpeur (nous sommes à trois couleurs, il me semble ?)

« Et zut ! S'exclama le professeur. Je vais devoir lui donner son bain ! Et le changer et….

_« Et le voir tout nu._

_Il est complètement cinglé !_

Sévérus s'assit dans un fauteuil et fixa la théière posée sur le plateau, d'un regard absent.

_« Tu as deux solutions, _

_Un : tu n'utilises que la magie, tu te magnes et tu le violes pas._

_Deux : tu utilises un peu de magie, un peu tes mains, Raahhhhhhh, et tu le violes pas_

_Dans les deux cas, tu ne lui fais rien qu'il ne t'a demandé (et comme il est inconscient il va pas te demander grand-chose…) _

_Ouais, mais je peux continuer à le bécoter, ça n'a pas l'air de l'embêter, ça._

_Mais, et comment il sait pour les couleurs lui ? En repensant d'un coup à Albus._

_Ouais, il sait toujours tout ! Et c'est énervant !_

Sévérus se décida à se lever, il avala en vitesse une tasse de thé et une brioche, fit un rapide crochet par la salle de bain, mit à couler l'eau et versa les sels de bain à la vanille dans la baignoire.

Il hésitait encore quand à la manière de s'occuper du jeune homme et préféra se diriger vers la fenêtre.

_Soleil d'été._

Et Poudlard bien entendu.

Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Bon Potter, ce matin c'est moi qui vais vous donner votre bain. Dit il à mi-voix.

A son étonnement il vit une lueur rosée monter sur les draps.

Ca vous embête ?

Le vert remplaça le rose.

« Je prends ça pour une approbation ?

****


	8. Soleil d'été

DISCLAIMER : Ces perso que je maltraite allègrement, sont à Mrs JKR, dans cette malheureuse histoire (qui elle est à MWA !!!)

Rating : Encore et toujours R car ça ne parle pas que de papillons et de fleurs….

Le sel de ma vie :

Pour les couleurs, c'est un peu comme les paysages de la magifenêtre, c'est au goût de l'auteur et de son humeur du jour. _(N'importe quoi ! Je suis TOUJOURS de bonne humeur et JAMAIS mélancolique ou en colère) ;-p_

Bizoumouchous

****

Soleil D'été

_« Ouais._

_Un peu de magie tout de même sinon je sais pas comment je vais le déshabiller._

_LE DESHABILLER. _

_RAHHHH_

_Sévérus, respire ! T'es nul en apnée._

Le professeur s'approcha du lit et malgré son désir d'utiliser la magie, il se pencha et prit doucement son élève dans ses bras. Le calant contre son torse, sa tête au creux de son cou. Comme l'autre fois.

_« Respire ! _

Sév se rendit dans la salle de bain lentement, passant précautionneusement son doux fardeau par l'embrasure des portes.

_« Manquerais plus que tu l'abîmes !_

Arrivé devant la baignoire, il se décida à utiliser un peu de magie :

« Immobilis corpus.

Aussitôt il sentit se poids du garçon quitter ses bras. Il flottait dans l'air, ses membres se détendirent et il prit une position allongée. N'eut il été à quelques centimètres de la baignoire, on eu pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans son lit.

Sévérus inspira profondément et tendit la main vers la veste de pyjama du garçon.

Ses doigts tremblaient et il eut du mal à défaire les boutons, il fit glisser le tissu. Révélant un torse imberbe, légèrement hâlé. Les aréoles de ses seins étaient brunes et Sév retint sa main qui s'était avancée, mue par sa seule volonté

_« Sev ! Arrête ! _

_Pas de respirer, non d'un troll des cavernes ! !_

Les yeux de l'homme descendirent le long du torse et se fixèrent sur le bas du pyjama.

_« Je vais avoir une attaque ! C'est malin !_

_Albus, comment allez vous expliquer ça ?_

_Un professeur terrassé par une crise cardiaque en déshabillant un de ses étudiant ?_

_Je vois le titre en gros dans la Gazette du sorcier ! Songea Séverus en essayant de respirer un peu._

Il se décida quand même à toucher le vêtement, il glissa un doigt tremblant dans l'élastique et ferma les yeux en le faisant glisser le long des jambes du survivant.

Il le laissa tomber à terre.

Le souffle toujours aussi irrégulier, Sévérus se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

Il voulait éviter la zone interdite, mais son regard se posa bien entendu pile dessus.

_« Il est plutôt bien foutu ce sale gosse ! _

_Et…_

_Son…_

_Sexe..._

_Aussi._

_Heureusement, il ne me voit pas !_

_Je dois avoir l'air fin de le dévorer du regard._

_Et…_

_J'ai…_

_Envie_

_De_

_Le_

_Caresser._

_STOOOOOOOP !!!!_

Sév ramena ses mains qui commençaient à s'aventurer près du corps de Harry.

Il se contenta d'appuyer légèrement sur les épaules du garçon et l'immergea dans la baignoire.

Sévérus prit le savon à la vanille et le fit mousser dans ses mains, il jeta un dernier regard au visage près de lui et baissa la tête.

_« T'avais dit, rien qu'il ne t'ai demandé. Et là, il n'a rien demandé que je sache._

_Je sais, mais c'est mon enfer et ma damnation ce gosse._

_Alors tant pis._

_Je lui vole un peu de ce dont j'ai envie._

Les mains de Sévérus commencèrent à savonner la base du cou de Harry, il descendit lentement sous l'eau et ses gestes se firent plus lents, moins savonnage et plus caresse.

Il effleura la pointe du sein gauche du garçon et le sentit durcir à son contact.

Il s'aventura vers l'autre sein et le sentit réagir pareillement.

Il se pencha vers le visage qui reposait paisiblement et l'embrassa doucement.

Joue gauche, pommette, arrête du nez.

Lèvres.

Le professeur de potion sentait son corps réagir, c'était une torture.

_« Par le diable ! Je vais mourir !_

_Ouvre les yeux, mon amour, et réponds à mes baisers, je t'en supplie !_

Sévérus gémit le nom de Harry une fois de plus, la raison décida d'aller faire un tour et la passion se déchaîna.

D'une main l'homme caressait le visage de son amour, il murmurait de douces bêtises à son oreille. Et son autre main descendait le long du torse musclé.

Atteignant le sexe du jeune homme.

Qui ne reposait plus sur la toison brune, mais qui au contraire se dressait fièrement, venant à la rencontre de l'élégante main du professeur.

_« Harry… _

Sévérus caressa le sexe qui s'offrait à lui.

Le prenant dans sa main.

Faisant glisser la peau et découvrant le gland.

Sa main descendit un peu plus et caressa son jeune prince au bois dormant.

Sa main remonta.

Reprenant la lente caresse sur la tige de muscle.

Les vas et viens restèrent d'une douceur à mourir.

Harry malgré son inconscience, réagissait, son souffle devenait plus court et lorsqu'il atteint son plaisir, un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sévérus se sentit sombrer quand le jeune homme eut atteint sa jouissance.

_« Je suis complètement cinglé ! C'est presque un viol !_

_Se dit il amèrement, Je lui fais subir des trucs dégueulasses._

_Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue._

_Honte._

_Honte à lui._

_D'avoir fait ça à celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout._

Il se releva et se rendit compte que son pyjama était trempé, l'eau avait débordé et il comme il s'était agenouillé près de Harry, sans compter que quand il l'avait caressé il avait carrément oublié qu'il était habillé.

Il eut un brusque accès de colère.

« Stupide Serpentard ! Gronda-t-il en se voyant dans le miroir.

Prêt à tout pour ton petit plaisir et aucun respect pour les autres, c'est bien ça ?

Après tout, les gamins ont peut être raison, je devrais sans doute laisser ma place, rester près de vous Potter n'est sans doute pas une si bonne idée !

Parler de Harry lui fit repenser au jeune homme qui était toujours dans la baignoire.

« Excusez moi, Potter. Dit il en revenant près de lui. Je termine de vous laver.

Les gestes avaient perdu toute leur sensualité et c'est d'une façon très détachée que Sévérus termina la toilette du garçon.

Il le sécha d'un coup de baguette et lui fit revêtir un pyjama propre de la même façon.

Il s'apprêtait à le ramener dans la chambre en utilisant la magie, quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Harry.

Une larme avait tracée un sillon brillant sur la joue ronde.

_« Harry !_

_Mais je suis trop con !_

_Excuses moi Mon amour._

Sévérus attira le corps à lui, il mit ses bras autours de celui-ci et prononça la formule :

_**Finite Incantatem**_

Le poids du corps de Harry reposa entre ses bras, il le serra contre lui et embrassa doucement le front qui se nicha au creux de son cou.

Dans la chambre, Dixie était venue faire le ménage et changer les lits, elle était encore là quand Sévérus sortit du bureau en portant Harry.

« Maître ! Dixie est venue, comme le lui a demandé le grand professeur. Elle a bien fait ? Maître ?

Sev restait sans répondre, son regard faisant encore une fois le tour de la chambre.

Mauve et gris.

Deux nouvelles couleurs.

***********

Bon, mauve et gris ?

_« Pas besoin d'avoir fait de grandes études pour imaginer les corrélations avec les sentiments, mauve pour…_

_A priori : le plaisir._

_Et gris, sûrement parce que je l'ai blessé._

_Maintenant, est ce que je l'ai blessé en abusant de lui, ou en disant que je voulais partir ?_

Tout en ruminant ces quelques pensées, Sévérus remit Harry dans son lit, bordant les draps autours du corps étendu.

« Maître Sévérus ?

« Dixie ?

« Dixie a terminé de nettoyer la chambre, elle peut aller dans la salle d'eau ?

« Je… heu, je vais m'en occuper Dixie, tu peux rentrer au manoir. Dit-il, un peu de gêne dans la voix.

« Bien, Maître. Dixie s'en va.

Et avec un léger claquement, l'Elfe de maison disparut.

_« Corvée de salle de bain Sév ! Et puis t'en profites pour te changer, tu vas pas garder ce pyjama mouillé toute la journée !_

Sans grand enthousiasme, le professeur se rendit dans la salle et nettoya les dégâts en deux coups de baguette.

_**Evanesco**_

Il prit une douche rapide et revêtit un costume semblable à celui de la veille.

Pantalons fuselés, chemise blanche un peu bouffante avec un col haut, il entoura une longue écharpe de soie blanche autour de son cou et la noua souplement.

Il mit ses bottines noires, bouclant les sangles sur ses chevilles.

Avant de revêtir la longue veste qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, il se parfuma un peu. Evidement un parfum Moldu et français en plus. Drakkar Noir. Il adorait cette odeur.

Ses cheveux librement lâchés sur ses épaules. Des cheveux brillants et très noirs.

_« Ses étudiants pensaient que ceux-ci étaient gras, erreur. Ils n'étaient que brillants. Héritage d' Ebeline. Les siens lui arrivaient à la taille._

En retournant dans la chambre, le professeur prit un livre sur le bureau :

**Traité des couleurs en médicomagie**

_« Et maintenant, Sév, un peu de courage et va chercher le foutu médicomage qui s'occupe de Harry._

A sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit au moment où il s'appétait à le faire. Une guérisseuse entra, suivit d'une novice.

«Bonjour, Professeur Rogue.

«Guérisseuse Flanders. Bonjour.

« Je viens voir l'évolution de notre jeune ami. Dit-elle en sortant une plaquette sur laquelle était fixé un parchemin, d'une sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Sévérus vit que le parchemin était divisé en plusieurs cases, dans certaines il vit les couleurs qui étaient apparues dans la chambre de Harry.

« Bien, et pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il en est exactement ?

La guérisseuse observa attentivement la plaquette et d'un petit geste de la main renvoya la novice.

« Elora, je désire parler au professeur. Allez m'attendre dans la salle de soins, mon petit.

***********

Nan, je suis pas sadique. ^_^

Alors, les mains ? Ca allait ?

Respirez, j'veux pas être responsable de tombage dans les pommes intempestifs !!

(Et si vous pouviez me voir !! Je suis couleur tomate bien, bien, bien mûre ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris un truc comme ça !!)

Je vous adore toutes et tous.

Bizoumouchous


	9. Soleil D'été 3

DISCLAIMER : Perso : Pas à moi. Histoire : A moi.

Rating : R encore et toujours.

********

_**Soleil d'Eté 2**_

Une fois la porte fermée, les deux personnes s'observèrent un moment, Sévérus sentit une chaleur qui envahissait ses joues et il se détourna brusquement.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Je… Enfin… nous avons constaté depuis ces derniers jours une nette amélioration de l'état de santé de ce jeune homme. Dit la guérisseuse lentement. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Quelques couleurs sont apparues sur son spectre. Vous vous en êtes aperçu je suppose ?

L'homme hocha la tête et fit un mouvement du menton en désignant les murs maculés.

« Les couleurs les plus prononcées, ont été : le rouge en relation avec la colère ;

Le bleu indigo exprimait une sensation de bien être.

Le vert clair, qui à première vue semblait vous désigner Professeur.

Par extension, le turquoise, bien être en votre présence.

Le gris qui semble exprimer une profonde tristesse. Le chagrin.

La voix de la femme s'altéra légèrement.

« Le Mauve. Qui exprime une émotion rarement rencontrée dans ces murs, Professeur.

Sévérus retenait son souffle, évidement, ils en avaient tiré des conclusions.

_« Et pas erronées, les conclusions !_

« Connotation sexuelle. Professeur. Désir physique ou plaisir physique.

Dit-elle enfin.

Pivoine. Il était pivoine. Et bien évidement la guérisseuse ne pouvait pas le louper !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle aussi arborait une jolie teinte cerise.

Il baissa la tête. Comment allait-il s'en tirer ?

Il pensait bien que les abus sexuel sur les malades et qui plus est sur des malades à peine majeurs et inconscients, n'étaient pas spécialement bien appréciés dans l'hôpital.

Même si il savait que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance quand à ses sentiments.

Les gestes avaient un peu dépassés les sentiments sur ce coup là.

La guérisseuse continuait à parler et Sévérus ne l'avait pas vraiment écoutée.

« ……. violence à votre égard.

Les mots atteignirent enfin son cerveau ;

« Comment ? Dit-il en relevant la tête et en fixant la femme.

« Professeur, je disais que parmi ces couleurs et malgré une couleur inhabituelle, il n'y en avait aucune qui exprimait de la violence à votre égard.

« Et ?

« Et ce qui se passe entre vous est librement consenti par notre malade. Nous n'interviendrons donc pas.

La guérisseuse regarda Sév bien dans les yeux et avec un petit sourire l'acheva :

« Pensez à bien fermer la chambre quand le mauve fait son apparition. Nous avons des novices qui seraient peut être un peu choquées de vous surprendre.

Les yeux ronds, le professeur Rogue regarda la guérisseuse sortir de la chambre, dans un froufroutement de sa robe verte.

Le livre qu'il tenait encore lui glissa des doigts et tomba sur le sol.

Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la porte fermée.

_« Je rêve ! Non seulement j'ai l'autorisation d'Albus, mais j'ai en plus celle de l'hosto !_

_AHHHHHHHHH._

_Et comment je faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à longueur de journée, maintenant ?_

_Douche froide ?_

_Non !_

_J'assume._

« Je crois bien Potter, que je vais rester encore un peu à vos côtés. Dit-il en se retournant vers le lit.

Qui devint d'un rose tendre.

« Content ? Je ne vous abandonne pas.

Vert- turquoise.

_« Drôle de dialogue._

Sévérus prit place dans le fauteuil auprès de son jeune ami.

Entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Bleu. Indigo.

Sév se pencha et embrassa légèrement la bouche d'Harry.

Turquoise.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du professeur.

_«Si tu ne me repousses pas, alors je reste. Je ne serais plus avec toi comme je l'ai été aujourd'hui. _

_Dur et insensible._

_Tu n'avais rien fait, sinon me donner ton corps, je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir de mes faiblesses._

_Je t'aime jeune Harry. _

_Je t'aime tellement._

***********

D'une voix douce et rauque Sévérus se remit à parler

« Je reprend donc mon histoire Potter, concernant l'AD, l'ordre du phénix ou ce que vous voulez, le nom n'existait pas, mais le principe était déjà là.

Albus avait commencé à recruter des fidèles, il voulait combattre les ténèbres, empêcher Lord Voldemort de prendre trop d'importance. Et surtout protéger les moldus, victimes des attaques aveugles de Tom. Qui pour un sang mêlé, avait une haute opinion de la pureté de la race. Etrange, n'est ce pas ?

Quand je suis venu à lui, Albus a tenté de me faire renoncer.

Devenir espion, mon garçon, m'a-t-il dit, n'est pas une question de courage, enfin pas que de courage. Pour cela il va vous falloir devenir un Mangemort et vous aliéner à Jedusor. Et je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez le supporter.

Mentalement.

Il a rivé son regard au mien et a effectué une fouille de mon cerveau. Instinctivement je m'en suis protégé. La seule fois où une intrusion pareille avait eu lieu, c'était avec le professeur dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Entre temps, j'avais un peu étudié l'occlumencie. Au travers des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Mais cette fois là, j'ai mis en pratique pour la première fois la résistance à la légimancie.

Et j'ai étonné Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes un étudiant surprenant Sévérus. Finalement, je vais peut être accepter votre proposition. Ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Mais je n'accepte, qu'à une et une seule condition.

« Laquelle ? Ais-je demandé.

« Que vous preniez ce retourneur de temps et que vous étudiez l'occlumencie et la légimancie à fond avant votre initiation.

J'ai bondit de joie. J'étais tellement fier. Je suis parti comme un fou dans les couloirs, et je suis tombé sur les maraudeurs.

Enfin, eux me sont tombés dessus. A bras raccourcis.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais leur dire, leur expliquer, que je n'étais pas un sale serpentard vendu à Voldemort.

Au contraire.

Mais Sirius, m'a plaqué au sol. Il a agrippé une poignée de mes cheveux et m'a cogné la tête par terre, violement, plusieurs fois. Il hurlait. J'entendait même pas quoi, tellement j'étais sonné, je voyais Rémus bloqué par Pettigrew contre un mur. Il criait aussi.

« Siri, ARRETE ! ARRETE !.

J'ai entendu mon nez craquer et je me suis évanoui.

Sévérus s'interrompit.

_« Désolé, si je dois démolir la haute opinion que tu pouvais avoir de lui, mais il m'a haï violement dès ce jour. Il était même pire que ton père._

_Et moi je l'ai haï en retour. Il avait une vie idéale en comparaison de la mienne, il s'était enfui de chez lui, Voldemort ne tenait pas à ce qu'il devienne mangemort et il était ami avec Saint Potter ! Que rêver de mieux !_

_Je dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas être encore jaloux de lui, alors qu'il est passé de l'autre côté. Et que j'ai su la raison de sa haine._

L'homme soupira doucement. Il embrassa la main dans la sienne et reprit le cours de son récit.

« Minerva est arrivée au bon moment, elle a ameuté les professeurs et Potter a réussi à maîtriser Sirius.

On m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, Pompom m'a soigné, mais j'ai dû rester quelques jours là bas.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais rien en fait. Et sûrement pas pourquoi j'avais pris une telle raclée.

Albus a essayé de me faire parler. En vain.

Je voulais savoir, j'en crevais d'envie. J'ai pensé au retourneur de temps.

Je suis retournée jusqu'à ce moment là. Je me suis vu, arriver du bureau de Dumbledore. Et J'ai vu Sirius me sauter dessus. J'ai entendu ses hurlements, cette fois je comprenait ce qu'il disait, j'en étais malade.

_« Sale con ! T'es content de toi hein ? T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait, pourquoi tu m'as balancé à mes parents ? Ils vont venir me chercher ! Je veux pas aller là bas, JE VEUX PAS, t'as compris, je vais te tuer ! Sale pédé ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu vas crever ! Charogne puante._

_JE VAIS TE TUER !_

J'ai vu le professeur Mc Gonagall arriver, elle débutait cette année là ses cours de métamorphose à Poudlard, elle a lancé un sort d'alarme et j'ai vu les professeurs arriver, Potter a agrippé Sirius et l'a enlevé de la forme allongée par terre.

Moi.

Et mon second moi qui ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'avait dit Sirius, pas les mots, mais leur signification J'avais rien fait contre lui. Et certainement pas prévenu ses parents.

Je suis retourné à l'infirmerie discrètement et je me suis vu arriver, le visage en sang. Le nez cassé.

Le retourneur de temps a terminé son office et je me suis retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Seul.

Comme toujours.

Enfin, seul, Lucius et la bande des serpentard est venue pour me rendre visite, ils projetaient de sanglantes représailles contre les maraudeurs, il m'a fallu me mettre en colère et jouer au nouveau Rogue, distant, glacial et rancunier. ( Ca j'ai pas eu trop de mal)

Pour les convaincre que ma vengeance ne regardait que moi.

J'ai commencé les cours d'occlumencie dès mon retour en cours. La journée terminée, je remontait le temps et effectuais une nouvelle journée de cours avec le professeur Flinch.

J'apprenais vite, Potter, il faut dire que ma motivation était grande. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie que ma carrière d'espion ne s'arrête le jour de mon initiation.

Je suis devenu bon, et même sans fausse modestie, très bon. Dumbledore, était persuadé que je tenais ce don de ma famille.

Ebeline.

Je ne voyais qu'elle.

Elle, qui avait réussit à tromper Voldemort et Erasmus.

J'étais plutôt fier de tenir quelque chose de ma mère.

Sévérus bécota encore une fois la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

« Potter, nous allons arrêter un moment. Je crois bien que nous avons tous deux sauté le repas de midi. Pour moi, passe encore, mais pour vous, je dois vous donner votre potion.

Vous dépérissez déjà à vu d'œil, alors, autant vous maintenir en forme.

Le professeur pressa une petite fiole contre les lèvres de son élève. Il fit couler un liquide doré dans la bouche et laissa le réflexe de déglutition faire le reste.

D'un coup d'œil sur la montre lui apprit qu'il était largement plus quatre heures. Et que hormis sa brioche du matin, il n'avait rien avalé. Il fit réchauffer le thé et s'en servit une tasse.

« Maître Sévérus ?

Dixie venait d'apparaître dans la chambre, elle portait un petit plateau.

Sévérus ne fut guère étonné, Dixie était une elfe de maison libre et elle fonctionnait avec son cœur, elle n'était jamais partie de chez les Rogues, malgré l'absence, quand le manoir avait été abandonné. Et elle venait toujours quand elle sentait que son maître avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Dixie ? Pourquoi es tu là ?

« Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dixie de s'occuper du Maître. Alors Dixie est à l'écoute du maître.

Sév sourit.

_Il souriait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Grâce à la défaite de Voldemort et surtout grâce à Harry._

Il découvrit le festin que lui avait préparée Dixie, de délicates tranches de poisson marinées dans du jus de citron, un pain tendre et frais et quelques fruits.

_Précisément ce dont il avait eu envie. Comme toujours._

_« Désolé Harry, je mange un peu, dis moi que tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Vert irisé.

Sévérus en laissas tomber sa fourchette.

« Tu m'entends ? Quand je ….

_Pense ?_

Le vert palpita.

Et le rose pâle vint le remplacer un bref moment, avant de disparaître au profit du turquoise.

_« Tu m'entends !!_

_Depuis combien de temps ?_

_Bon sang !_

Sévérus se leva et s'approcha du lit.

« Potter… Harry…

_« Tu parles d'un occlumens !_

_Ne fait pas ça, Harry, laisse moi un peu d'intimité._

_J'en ai besoin. Surtout quand je suis avec toi._

Fushia, les draps prirent cette couleur.

_« Il rougit. Il est gêné._

_« Harry…_

Le bleu turquoise revint.

« Je prends ça pour une promesse ?

La couleur s'intensifia.

Sévérus s'assit sur le lit, il se pencha et embrassa doucement la bouche du jeune homme.

« Promis.

_« Merci_

******

Bizousmouchous


	10. Soirée d'été

**DISCLAIMER** : J'en ai pleuré toute la nuit, mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…A Mrs Jkr.

Par contre l'historiette gentillette tendrounette (et complètement perverse) c'est à moi. !

Rating : **R et R encore et toujours. Même plus que R cette fois ci.**

************************

_**Soirée d'été **_

Sévérus s'était allongé près de Harry, il avait dû s'assoupir un moment, il faisait nuit à présent.

Il embrassa légèrement son compagnon avant de se lever. Et s'étira lentement.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, évidement, plus de Poudlard.

Il ne lassait pas d'inventer de nouveaux paysages et de nouvelles façons de voir le vénérable château. Il pencha pour une belle soirée d'été, plein clair de lune sur les hautes tours.

Voir Poudlard lui avait remis quelques souvenirs en tête. Il était professeur.

Il devrait travailler un peu. Après tout, la rentrée était dans quelques jours à présent.

Il avait quelques bouquins de potions dans le bureau et

_« J'ai absolument pas envie d'y toucher._

_Que ça soit bien clair. Il n'y a rien d'autre que Harry qui compte._

_Et de toutes façons, je suis le meilleur, alors pas de problèmes !_

_Ha, ha, ha, et modeste avec ça ! Se moqua Sévérus en riant sans bruit._

Son somme lui avait ôté toute envie de dormir, il avait l'air malin maintenant.

Il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs, il lança un regard au garçon dans le lit et sortit de la chambre. Marcher lui fit du bien, ses pas le conduisirent hors du SCD, il montât les escaliers qui menaient vers la verrière.

Une grande verrière couvrait le toit de l'hôpital, les plantes dans la serre, faisaient de cet endroit une merveille.

Sev se promena un long moment, entre les arbres et les fougères arborescentes, des lianes couvertes de fleurs exotiques descendaient le long de quelques arbres.

Lors des six dernières semaines, il était souvent venu dans cet endroit la nuit. Il ne dormait pas. Presque pas. Rongé de culpabilité quand à l'état de Harry.

Plus maintenant. Il avait dormi comme un bébé ces trois derniers jours.

Et il se sentait tellement mieux, depuis que les couleurs étaient arrivées.

Il vit les vraies étoiles à travers la verrière, leur vue lui fit un très grand plaisir, il imaginait leur reflet dans les yeux de son Harry, quand celui-ci reviendrait.

De penser au Garçon, lui donna envie de le voir et il redescendit dans la chambre de son pas le plus rapide.

Il était là. Eclairé par la lune. D'une beauté incroyable.

«_** Alohomora**_, murmura Sévérus en refermant la porte. Le sort verrouilla la chambre.

« J'ai pas forcément envie de te faire subir les derniers outrages, mais comme ça on est sûrs d'êtres tranquilles.

_« Si._

_J'en ai même sacrément envie. Mais l'amour ça se fait à deux._

_Et pas avec quelqu'un d'inconscient. _

_Même si cela n'arrive pas. J'aurais eu tant de toi que je m'en contenterai. _

_Harry. Harry. _

_Le prénom tournait dans sa tête. _

_Encore et encore. Il en aimait le son. Il aimait le prononcer. _

_La résonance de sa voix quand elle devenait rauque de désir, lui donnait un air exotique._

_Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Harry en train de prononcer son prénom, il l'entendait rouler doucement dans la bouche aimée, lui donnant une majesté qu'il n'avait pas. _

_Sévérus._

_Quel prénom !_

_Si dur. Alors qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça._

_Il ne l'avait été que par obligation._

_Sévérus…_

Les pensées de Sév, l'entraînaient sur un terrain qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage d'explorer.

Il lui dirait.

Il lui expliquerait tout.

Demain…

Sans se déshabiller, il s'installa dans le fauteuil auprès du jeune homme, et sa main dans la sienne se laissa dériver vers les rives du sommeil et de l'oubli.

_Un baiser sur sa bouche, une langue aventureuse qui forçait ses lèvres. _

_Un baiser si doux et si exigeant._

_Une main qui caressait son visage. Les baisers descendirent, langoureusement, le long de sa mâchoire, puis plus bas, une main avait ouvert sa veste, détachée l'écharpe de soie, il avait entendu le bruissement du tissu qui était tombé par terre. _

_Sa chemise, ouverte. _

_La bouche avait atteint le bout de son sein droit. L'embrassait. Le suçait. Le faisait se durcir._

_Il se sentit retenir son souffle, haleter de plaisir. Une main douce et fraîche s'occupait de son sein gauche._

_La bouche descendit encore, atteignant la fine ligne de poils qui disparaissait dans son pantalon._

_Ouvert._

_La torture d'un souffle chaud au travers des vêtements._

_Et une bouche qui le prenait._

_Palpitant. Intensément excitant._

_Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_Une langue qui traçait des méandres sur son sexe tendu._

_Le menant aux portes du plaisir. _

_Puis s'arrêtant. _

_Diaboliquement._

_Et reprenant lentement. _

_Torturant sans façons._

_Et la jouissance._

_Intense._

_Son hurlement s'était étranglé dans sa bouche._

_HARRY !_

Sév sursauta, il cligna des yeux et se redressa dans le fauteuil.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit.

Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Il se regarda, intimement persuadé d'être à moitié nu et s'aperçut qu'il n'en était rien. Sa veste était boutonnée, à plus forte raison son pantalon.

Mais il sentit que par contre qu'il avait bien été jusqu'au bout de son plaisir.

Il rougit comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

_« Hé bien, Harry, fais moi ça quand je suis réveillé et tu verras de quoi je suis capable !_

_Sévérus ! T'es cinglé de faire des rêves comme ça !_

_T'as l'air malin, maintenant. _

L'homme se leva doucement et disparut dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, il était enveloppé de sa longue robe de chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Harry et regarda pensivement son visage.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il eut un petit sourire et souffla un mot à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir une jolie vague rose vif passer sur les draps.

Il ne devenait pas fou.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il rapprocha de nouveau son lit de l'autre et se coucha. Son bras en travers de la poitrine du survivant.

_« Merci. Pensa t-il avant de s'endormir._

Dobby et Dixie le tirèrent du sommeil, les deux elfes discutaient et évidement pas à voix basse.

« Dobby, Dixie va s'occuper du Maître Sévérus et toi tu t'occupes du jeune maître.

« Bien, Dixie. Dobby va faire comme ça. Répondit l'elfe, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Sévérus les observait discrètement, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de Harry.

_« Tu as la tête enfouie dans le cou de Harry !_

_Ouais et mes bras autours de lui, en plus._

_Pensa Sévérus en humant l'odeur du jeune homme contre lui._

« Maître Sévérus ? Questionna l'elfe en s'approchant du lit.

« Mwoui ?

« Votre petit déjeuner est prêt.

« Faut que je me lève ?

« Ce serait préférable pour le maître. Déjeuner allongé comme ça ne va pas être pratique de l'avis de Dixie.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Sév se dégagea de sa douce prison et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Harry.

« Salut vous. Bien dormi ?

Turquoise.

« Merci.

Une lueur éclaira les prunelles sombres et la bouche de Sévérus fit chorus, affichant un sourire heureux.

_********_

Suite des révélations de Sévérus au prochain chap

Ca va pas être super gai je vous préviens. !!

Bizoumouchous


	11. Tempête d'automne

**DISCLAIMER **: J'en rêve, ça me hante, j'y crois presque et pis non. Sont toujours pas à moi les Persos que je perverti.

A elle : Mrs JKR

En revanche….. La perversion des persos, elle est bien à moi. ( :-)

Rating **R** et **R**, quoique pour cette fois….**R+** si ça pouvait exister

********

_**Tempête d'automne**_

Après le départ des deux elfes, Sévérus avait repris sa place aux côtés de son élève.

_« T'as une tendance à te souvenir que c'est ton élève quand ça t'arrange toi !_

_Ouais, mais c'est pas mon amant. (Ai au moins la décence de rougir quand tu penses à ça !)_

_Même pas._

_Je ne vais pas rougir de quelque chose dont j'ai une envie folle !_

_Ton Amant._

_Joli mot._

_Si proche de aimant _

_Mon Amant, Mon Aimant, Je …_

_Deviens dingue ! _

_Et si il m'entend ?_

Mais Harry respectait leur accord et ne semblait pas écouter les pensées de son professeur. Du moins, aucune émotion ne se manifestait.

Sévérus se concentra sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de raconter à Harry. La partie la plus douloureuse de son histoire. Dont même Albus n'était pas au courant. (Enfin, il l'espérait).

Un orage grondait dans la magifenêtre, plus qu'un orage, une vrai tempête.

La pluie giflait la vitre et il faisait assez sombre dans la chambre.

Semblable à ses sentiments. Sombres et désespérés.

Mais Sévérus, n'avait pas envie de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, et le fait de raconter l'aiderai peut être à oublier.

Même si l'on n'oublie jamais.

Comment peut on oublier ?

« Comment peut on oublier Potter ? Il y a des choses qui vous hantent toute votre vie. Des choses dont vous avez une telle honte que vous souhaitez les avoir imaginées.

Même si elles sont inimaginables.

Sévérus hésitait encore, sa voix était voilée par une tristesse sans nom.

Une chaude couleur turquoise palpita doucement dans la chambre, encourageant le professeur à se lancer dans sa terrible confidence.

L'homme se pencha sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

Sa main dans la sienne il commença :

« Nous approchions de notre initiation, nous allions rentrer dans le cercle des mangemorts, Lucius en était tremblant d'excitation, Béatrix Lestrange qui sortait avec lui en ce temps là, n'avait rien à lui envier, elle aussi avait hâte d'être initiée. Les crétins aussi.

Moi, je me demandais si mon idée était si bonne que cela.

Devenir espion. La médaille avait un revers amer. Je devrais rester dans l'ombre.

Et je n'avais personne à qui confier mes doutes. Albus, si je lui en avais parlé aurait tout fait pour me retenir.

J'en devenais littéralement malade. Pour Lucius, il s'agissait uniquement d'une trouille mal maîtrisée. Je dormais peu, j'avais tellement peur de me trahir. Tellement peur de parler dans mon sommeil.

Je jouais avec le retourneur de temps pour me reposer dans la salle sur demande de temps en temps.

Peu avant les vacances, j'ai de nouveau reçu une lettre officielle.

Elle venait du ministère de la magie, service de la protection des enfants.

J'ai appris les termes du testament de ma mère.

J'avais la jouissance du manoir et d'une certaine somme d'or par an.

(Importante pour moi, mais loin d'être considérable).

Par contre, elle avait imposé que je ne puisse entrer en pleine possession de la maison et de la totalité de l'or, que si Voldemort était détruit.

Me protégeant ainsi. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait me dépouiller de mes possessions ainsi qu'il l'avait fait à ma mère.

J'ai été tellement soulagé que je crois bien avoir pleuré.

Ebeline avait su manœuvrer.

Paralysant ainsi l'avidité de Jedusor.

J'étais à l'abri.

Erreur. Très grosse erreur.

J'ai rejoins mon père à Londres, dans notre appartement sordide. A la raclée que j'ai ramassé en arrivant j'ai compris qu'il avait dû avoir lui aussi la lettre du ministère. A l'aune de sa colère j'ai pu imaginer celle de Voldemort et là j'ai commencé à paniquer.

J'avais toutes les chances de ramasser un Avada Kedavra avant même d'être initié.

Erasmus m'a enfermé dans ma chambre en attendant la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Il ne m'en a délivré qu'à la dernière minute. J'ai eu le droit de me laver, il a pansé mes plaies les plus visibles et m'a fait revêtir la robe noire à capuche.

Il m'a entraîné et nous avons transplanné jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Nous sommes entrés dans une vaste salle, une sorte d'estrade en pierre en occupait le centre. Il y avait un trône dessus, lui aussi en pierre.

J'en voyais les montants sculptés, les deux serpents qui s'y enroulaient.

Un mouvement me fit remarquer que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet endroit. Quelques dizaines de mangemorts se tenaient en cercle autours de l'estrade de pierre.

D'autres, dont nous étions, attendaient un peu à l'écart.

Mon père, avait lui aussi revêtu sa robe de mangemort, il avait rabattu le capuchon sur son visage et je ne voyais plus que ses yeux.

J'ai aperçu Lucius, un homme de haute taille derrière lui. Son Père sûrement. Puis,

Béatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, la promo des serpentards au grand complet !

Mon cœur faisait des bons désordonnés dans ma poitrine, j'essayais de respirer pour me calmer. Je faisais le vide dans mon esprit, je devais absolument cacher mes pensées. Il y avait probablement parmi tous ces magiciens, au moins un legimens, et je devais être prudent.

La cérémonie a commencée, Le seigneur des ténèbres est entré et est monté sur l'estrade. Il en a fait le tour lentement. Il était majestueux. Tom était sans nul doute, un bel homme. Il possédait un charme hypnotique. Les mangemorts s'inclinaient tour à tour, saluant leur maître.

Son tour terminé, il est venu s'asseoir sur le trône de pierre.

Il a levé la main et les ombres se sont écartées, pour nous libérer l'accès à l'escalier qui montait à l'estrade.

« Vous mes jeunes fidèles, a-t-il commencé, vous allez avoir l'insigne honneur de joindre le cercle de la mort. Votre soumission à nos règles doit être totale.

Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de me servir dans la crainte et le respect.

Sachez, que je ne pardonne jamais.

Chaque erreur sera durement réprimée.

Chaque trahison sera sanctionnée.

Définitivement.

Son regard passait sur nous et il s'arrêta sur moi. J'ai senti mes jambes trembler.

Il a tendu la main, m'a fait signe d'approcher.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu monter les degrés de pierre sans m'effondrer.

« Sévérus. M'a-t-il dit en plantant son regard dans le mien. Mon jeune ami, je suis heureux que tu me rejoignes enfin.

Je m'efforçait de garder mon esprit fermé et me contentait de hocher la tête.

« Tu sais que tu es spécial à mes yeux, n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix devenait trop douce pour être honnête et j'ai commencé à avoir une peur affreuse.

« Tu sais que tu me dois la vie n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es là aujourd'hui uniquement parce que j'ai ordonné à Erasmus d'épouser ta mère.

Je tremblais en entendant ces paroles. Il avait raison. Je le savais.

« Tu vas donc devenir un de mes mangemorts, comme certains de tes camarades avant toi.

J'aime la jeunesse et surtout son impétuosité, et sa _loyauté._

Je ne respirais plus, les yeux de Tom dans les miens me privaient de tous mes moyens.

Il m'a attiré à lui et a posé sa baguette sur mon bras. Me marquant.

Comme une bête.

La douleur était horrible, mais je ne voulais pas montrer ma souffrance.

Et ma honte.

« Tu seras loyal petit mangemort ? A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille.

« Oui Maître.

« Alors, prouves-le.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il m'a souri d'un petit sourire froid et glacial.

« Tu vas punir quelqu'un pour moi. Quelqu'un qui a commis une terrible erreur. Quelqu'un qui ne m'est plus indispensable.

Ma voix a tremblé quand j'ai répondu.

« Bien Maître. Qui dois-je punir Maître ?

Il a rabattu la capuche sur mon visage et m'a soufflé deux mots à l'oreille, avec un sourire cruel :

« Ton père.

Je me suis retourné lentement, je tremblais tellement que je pensais tomber.

« Fais le souffrir et tues le. A-t-il ajouté en me poussant doucement.

J'ai avancé vers le bord de l'estrade, j'ai compris que personne n'avait entendu ce que Voldemort m'avait dit, en voyant mon père venir vers moi.

Je devais obéir à Jedusor immédiatement, si je voulais inspirer sa confiance.

Je ne voulais malgré tout, pas tuer mon père.

J'étais là indécis et tremblant.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est levé de son siège et s'est approché de moi.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et s'est penché vers moi.

« C'est lui qui a exécuté Ebeline. Tues-le.

Je le savais obscurément, au fond de moi que ce devait être vrai.

Erasmus avait tué ma mère.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

J'ai senti une colère froide m'envahir et je me suis dégagé de l'étreinte de Voldemort.

J'ai serré ma baguette dans mon poing et j'ai lancé le premier impardonnable de ma vie.

Sur mon père.

_**« Crucio**__ !_

Il s'est effondré à mes pieds, se tordant de douleur. Le sort était à la hauteur de la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui à ce moment là.

Terrible.

Je l'ai torturé un long moment.

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer. Son corps a décidé pour moi, il s'est immobilisé

Il était mort. Une crise cardiaque sans doute.

Peu importait.

J'étais rentré dans le cercle de mort.

Tom a pris ma main et m'a conduit près de son trône. Me positionnant à sa droite.

« Restes là.

La cérémonie a repris.

Les autres ont eu la marque, parfois avec quelques cris et pleurs, mais sans preuve de loyauté à donner.

La voix de Sévérus était devenue rauque, une boule bloquait sa gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer sur le jeune mangemort dont il avait évoqué le souvenir.

Le premier sang.

_« Le premier jour du reste de ma vie, de ma fin, de la mort de mon innocence._

_La fin de mon innocence Harry._

_C'est trop dur._

_Tu vas pas lâcher maintenant. Courage Sév. T'as promis que tu lui expliquerais. Que tu dirais tout._

_C'est le moment où jamais._

_Si tu arrêtes maintenant…_

_Ca te rongera…_

_Un peu plus._

L'homme vit que le gris avait envahi la chambre.

Pas le lit.

Turquoise, tendance reflets verts.

« Vous m'encouragez Potter ?

Vert. Foncé. Chaleureux.

« J'ai promis, d'accord, je continue.

Mais je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça. Hésita le maître des potions.

Son regard se posa tendrement sur le visage près de lui.

_« Simplement, Sev, simplement. T'as pas à avoir honte._

_Et pourtant…_

Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et sa belle voix un peu voilée reprit le cours de son récit :

« J'avais tué. Face à tous les mangemorts rassemblés là, j'avais donné la preuve de ma loyauté envers notre maître.

L'horreur de mon geste déferlait par vagues, me rendant un peu plus malade de seconde en seconde.

J'avais torturé.

Un Homme.

Qui, s'il était coupable de toute sorte de crimes, n'avait pas à souffrir de ma main.

Son sang coulait en partie dans mes veines malgré tout.

Même si je l'avais haï, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que j'avais fait.

Par chance, le capuchon noir qui recouvrait ma tête, me protégeait aussi du regard des autres.

La nausée qui montait m'affolait et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'éclipser pour vomir (L'option : vomir sur Tom, bien que tentante, n'était pas une bonne idée !)

J'étais dans un état second et ne suivait plus réellement la cérémonie.

J'ai senti la main de Voldemort sur la mienne :

« Les jeunes, vous sortez.

Nous nous reverrons plus tard. A-t-il dit d'une voix glaciale.

Toi aussi Sévérus. Il a ajouté à mi-voix, moins froidement.

« Bien maître.

Le chœur des jeunes mangemorts avait été parfait !

Je me suis éloigné du trône, j'ai reconnu la silhouette de Lucius, je l'ai suivit comme il sortait de la salle.

Nous étions une bonne douzaine. Pas question de nous démasquer, nous ne nous connaissions pas tous et le secret s'imposait.

Je me tenais un peu à l'écart, j'avais tellement peur que Lucius ne remarque mes tremblements.

Curieusement, il n'est pas venu vers moi, il était resté avec le petit groupe de Poudlard (je les connaissais assez, pour reconnaître les crétins, même déguisés)

Quand je me suis approché d'eux, j'ai vu, pour la première fois, dans les yeux de quelqu'un, la peur que j'inspirais.

Je n'étais brusquement plus le pauvre Sévérus.

La proie des maraudeurs.

J'étais devenu l'implacable Rogue, celui qui avait torturé son propre père jusqu'à la mort.

Cette vision m'a rendu encore plus malade ;

J'ai tourné les talons et je me suis enfui (Très dignement et sans courir, j'en étais incapable de toutes manières)

J'ai pris la première porte qui conduisait à l'extérieur.

J'ai vomi dans le premier buisson que j'ai trouvé. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait des heures.

Je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je ne voulais plus continuer.

Je voulais redevenir innocent.

Je voulais mourir.

Un Avada Kedavra et je ne verrais plus cet homme se tordre en hurlant à mes pieds.

_« J'ai encore le goût de la bile dans ma bouche._

_Par Merlin, comme j'étais malade !_

_Et le pire était à venir._

Graduellement, j'ai repris mes esprits. Les spasmes se sont calmés. Je ne tremblais plus que par instants.

J'ai réalisé que j'étais seul à présent. Je n'avais plus personne qui m'attendait à Londres.

Je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire pour vivre.

A dix sept ans, on est encore un enfant par côtés. Et j'ai été submergé par l'ampleur de la tâche que m'étais donné.

Espionner. Soit, mais comment ?

Je n'aurais pas dû me poser la question.

La réponse a été infâme.

Quelqu'un avait une réponse toute prête.

Voldemort.

Ce jour là je suis rentré chez moi seul, j'ai fait ma valise, j'ai trouvé le propriétaire de l'appart et je lui ai rendu les clefs. Je n'en aurais plus jamais besoin.

Je suis rentré à Poudlard.

Albus m'a consolé, il a pris soin de moi. M'assurant que j'aurais toujours une place dans le château. Qu'il était fier de moi.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon meurtre.

Je ne pouvais pas.

_« Quelques semaines plus tard, mon Maître, m'a appelé à lui._

_Pour mon malheur._

_Encore._

Voldemort m'a appelé, la marque se met à brûler, et pas d'autre solution que de transplanner auprès de lui, vous le savez Potter.

Je suis donc allé auprès de lui.

Il était dans une grande demeure, celle dans laquelle nous avions eu notre initiation.

Il est venu m'accueillir, me prenant par le bras, me faisant les honneurs de sa maison.

« Ici tu as ta chambre Sévérus me dit il en ouvrant une porte. La pièce était sombre, il fit s'illuminer des torches. Je vis un grand lit à colonnes. Couvert de velours rouge.

Quelques meubles ici et là. Une grande bibliothèque.

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé.

Un regard froid et cruel. A son habitude.

J'ai pourtant senti autre chose, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides.

Tom, n'était pas homme à accepter un refus, et je dus lui dire que la chambre me plaisait.

Il a sourit et m'a entraîné dans le salon.

Nous avons dîné en tête à tête.

Il m'a questionné sur mon avenir.

« Maître de potions ? Pourquoi pas. Il me regardait fixement. Tu resteras auprès de moi. Je t'enseignerais la magie noire.

N'est ce pas Sévérus ?

Je suis resté figé.

Rester auprès de lui !

Même pour l'espionner, je ne pouvais rester auprès de lui !

Pas comme ça !

Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire à Albus ?

J'étais coincé.

Bien plus encore que ce que je pensais.

Tom avait d'autres projets me concernant.

_« Tu parles de projet toi !_

_Il te voulait. C'est tout. _

Il m'a autorisé à retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, mais après mes ASPIC je devais le rejoindre.

Albus ne pouvait rien faire pour moi.

J'ai quitté le vieux château avec la certitude de ne jamais le revoir. J'enverrais à Dumbledore des messages codés par hiboux, dès que j'apprendrais quelque chose.

Et je suis allé vivre chez Voldemort.

Enfin, pas vraiment _chez _Voldemort.

_Avec_ Voldemort. Nuance.

Très grosse nuance.

_« Je me suis senti perdu, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir. Je ne lui étais pas utile à grand-chose. Je n'avais pas d'or à lui donner, il ne pouvait mettre la main sur le Manoir Rogue. Je n'avais rien pour lui._

_Oh que si !_

_J'avais quelque chose qu'il voulait._

_Moi._

_Purement et simplement._

_Harry, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir profité de toi comme je l'ai fait. _

_Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le choix._

_Je ne l'ai pas eu._

_Alors pardonnes-moi._

_Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_Dis-moi que tu en avais envie._

_Mon amour._

_*******_

_Sadique ?_

_NOOOOOOOON_

_Enfin si, un peu…_

_Nan, j'ai déjà dis, on tape pas, on torture pas. On attend._

_Bizoumouchous. _


	12. Ouragan

**DISCLAIMER **: Je ne possède aucun de ces charmants personnages (Arhhhggggggggggg, trop dur de dire ça !) Ils sont tous à Mrs JKR (Hé oui !!!)

Completely stupid sentimentalo-érotico story **MINE!**

**Rating R** always and worst..; (Sadique lueur dans le regard)

*****

_**Ouragan**_

Une belle couleur pourpre se répandit sur les draps du lit magique.

Sévérus attendait, le souffle coupé.

Que voulait-il dire ?

Un peu d'amour envers lui, un peu de compassion pour les épreuves du jeune mangemort ?

Ou bien, lui en voulait-il d'avoir abusé de lui ?

Après tout il lui avait posé la question.

_« En pensée, et on avait dit que tu ne rentrais pas dans mes pensées._

_« Je peux pas m'en empêcher._

_« Tu quoi ?_

_« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Sévérus, vos pensées sont aussi claires pour moi que vos paroles. En fait, je ne savais pas lesquelles étaient vos pensées au début._

« Harry. Dit Sévérus d'une voix plutôt étranglée. Vous me parlez ?

_« Professeur, dit une pensée amusée, vous savez que vous me tutoyez en pensée et pas quand vous me parlez ?_

« …

Le professeur resta sans voix.

Il s'était bien fait la même réflexion un jour. Peut être qu'il délirait complètement. Il entendait le survivant lui parler dans ses pensées.

Et leurs pensées étaient semblables. (Il devait faire une projection mentale (un bidule dans ce genre !) C'était tout)

Sept semaines, enfermé, avec ce gamin, il devenait cinglé. Ca y était.

Il avait sauté le pas.

Déjà qu'il parlait tout seul à un corps allongé, voilà qu'il imaginait les réponses du gosse maintenant !

La couleur ?

Pourpre.

Signification ?

« Si je demande à la guérisseuse Flanders ? Dit Sévérus. Elle me dira ce dont il s'agit.

J'y vais. Décida l'homme en se levant.

_« Je ne vous en veux pas et j'ai mal pour vous. Pour ce que vous avez subi. Nous sommes si semblables._

Le professeur hésita un instant et reprit place dans son siège.

« Je…

_« Racontez-moi, professeur. Racontez-moi. Je ne vous jugerais pas. Pas moi. _

La pensée de fin était un peu mélancolique.

« Je… Je suis arrivé chez Tom, le premier jour des vacances scolaires. J'avais passé mes ASPIC, je les avais eu haut la main. Optimum dans chaque matière.

Les maraudeurs en avaient étés verts de rage. Surtout Sirius.

Il m'en voulait toujours. J'avais compris petit à petit qu'il me croyait à l'origine d'une lettre anonyme qui avait remis sa famille sur ses traces. Le débusquant de chez les Potter.

Hors, la famille Black était intransigeante. Un sang pur comme lui se devait d'être asservit à Voldemeort. Peu importait ses désirs. C'était ça, ou être banni. Déshérité, ce n'était pas possible.

Les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire ça à leurs enfants.

Sévérus reprit la main d'Harry qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Il l'embrassa doucement, un peu absent.

« Je n'ai jamais pu me disculper auprès de Sirius, lorsque nous étions jeunes et puis quand je suis devenu un mangemort… Le récit plus ou moins édulcoré de mon initiation avait circulé dans les couloirs. J'avais gagné leur mépris en plus de leur haine. Je savais qu'il y avait une petite part de peur qui attisait tout ça. Mais, le nouveau Rogue, l'espion, ne devait avoir aucun état d'âme.

J'étais tellement seul.

Et je savais vers quoi j'allais. Je n'étais pas si innocent.

Vierge peut être, mais pas naïf.

Je suis donc arrivé au château Jedusor, un soir de juillet. La petite valise qui renfermait toutes mes possessions, serrée contre moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Voldemort m'avait accueilli au pas de la porte d'entrée.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras quelques secondes.

« Mon petit Mangemort. Tu es enfin là.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, ma gorge était si serrée que j'avais du mal à respirer.

Il a passé sa main sur ma joue et a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

Il avait les yeux bruns, pailletés d'or. Hypnotiques.

Je ne savais déjà plus ce que je faisais là.

Dans ma prison.

Mon esprit, lui, s'est révolté. Se fermant obstinément.

Occlumencie. Force dix.

Je ne vous ferais pas un récit détaillé de ma déchéance, Potter. Enfin, pas complètement.

Il n'est pas facile de raconter trois années d'esclavage.

J'ai été son compagnon, son esclave sexuel pendant trois longues années.

Il ne m'aimait pas, heureusement ! Il ne voulait que mon corps.

Et un peu de mon âme.

Mais ça, je ne le lui ai jamais donné.

Je lui ai été complètement asservi. Je n'étais guère qu'un animal de compagnie pour lui.

_« Petit Mangemort, viens donc près de moi._

_« Oui Maître._

_« Embrasse-moi._

_Comme ça, c'est bien, descends, tu vois ce qui t'attend ?_

_Allez._

_Bien._

_Tu es un bon petit Mangemort. Donne du plaisir à ton maître._

_Viens, tourne-toi._

_Douleur. Toujours la douleur. Jamais la moindre douceur dans ces échanges. Et la honte._

_Connais tu ça Harry, quand ton corps te trahit et ressent un plaisir que tu abhorres. Avec un être que tu exècres ?_

_« Non. J'ai aimé. Tout. Et plus encore la personne qui m'a aimé._

Sévérus se redressa, frappé de plein fouet par la dernière pensée qui avait fusé.

« Tu as aimé ? Comment pourrais-tu avoir aimé que l'on abuse de toi ?

Que…

J'abuse de toi ?

_« Là c'est plus que du délire. Je suis bon pour l'étage des fous furieux, il y a encore de la place près de Lokhart ?_

_Quand à imaginer qu'il me parle, autant y aller a fond. Et pourquoi pas je t'aime Sév ?_

_Ca serait pas mal ça ? Non ?_

Les pensées de Sévérus menaient un train d'enfer, et la tempête de la magifenêtre se transforma en un ouragan. Le vent cinglait, la pluie ruisselait et les arbres pliaient.

La chambre, elle aussi, se transforma en ouragan.

Les couleurs tournoyaient. Se mêlant pour disparaître un moment.

Blanc.

Tout redevint blanc.

Y compris Sévérus. Qui perdit un peu de couleur.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

Harry !! Murmura Sévérus au bord du désespoir. Je t'en prie, calmes toi.

_« Ne me laisses pas. _

_Pas une deuxième fois. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

L'ouragan se calma

Le patchwork de couleur qui réapparut était beaucoup plus complexe qu'auparavant.

Et beaucoup plus beau.

Les couleurs ne se heurtaient plus, elles se fondaient par endroit, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

On n'était plus très loin du fameux arc en ciel dont il avait parlé à Hermione.

« Harry ? Dois-je comprendre que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_« Ca y est, je le tutoie maintenant._

Pourpre de nouveau.

_« Têtu en plus._

_« Je l'ai toujours été Professeur._

Sévérus sourit malgré lui, c'est vrai, Harry avait toujours été têtu.

Il se pencha vers le visage paisible dans son coma.

Il embrassa les douces lèvres.

Il vit un peu de rose monter aux joues du jeune homme.

Et se sentit pris en flagrant délit.

_« J'en avais envie. Plus de cinq heures sans t'embrasser, j'allais devenir fou._

_« Sévérus. _

_La pensée de la voix d'Harry prononçait le prénom, avec une sensualité que l'homme ne connaissait pas et qui dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé._

_Un vrai bonheur. Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom comme ça._

_Morgane soit louée, pour Voldemort, il n'avait jamais été que le petit Mangemort._

_Son prénom n'avait pas été souillé._

_Le monstre ne l'avait jamais prononcé dans ses moments d'extase._

_« Sévérus._

_« Pas si sévère._

_« Je sais_

_******_

_« Continuez Sévérus. Votre histoire est tellement différente de ce que j'imaginais._

Le professeur se mordit les lèvres. Une brusque appréhension le saisit.

Et si… S'il le décevait.

_« Le décevoir ? T'oublies que la seule relation que vous n'ayez jamais eue, c'est une haine totale et viscérale_. _De sa part du moins, alors comment pourrais-tu le décevoir ?_

_On ne déçoit que les gens qui vous aiment._

_Pas le cas._

_« Vous allez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?_

_« Et zut, j'avais oublié ça._

« C'est très dérangeant de savoir que vous entendez la moindre de mes pensées, Potter.

_« J'y peux absolument rien. Et même quand j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, elles résonnent dans ma tête._

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être désolé ou agacé.

Plus la moindre pensée intime. Ca allait être dur par moment.

Surtout…

Surtout quand il pensait un peu trop à Harry. Pas comme à son élève. Plus, comme à son aimant – amant, doux et tendre sous ses doigts. Et …

_«Bingo !_

_Ca commence bien ce truc._

_1 à 0 Match Potter._

En voyant le beau rose fuchsia s'étendre sur le drap, il sourit et rectifia :

_« 1 à 0, jeu set et match Rogue. Plutôt !_

« Je peux pas tout maîtriser Potter. Pas tout le temps. Essayez l'occlumencie.

Ca marchera peut-être. Vous sentez bien que de mon côté, mon esprit est verrouillé en permanence, si vous m'entendez quand même, je ne peux rien faire non plus.

_« Bien professeur. Je vais essayer l'occlumencie. Je vous le promets._

_La voix de la pensée se fit tendre et câline._

_Mais vous voulez bien continuer à me raconter votre histoire ?_

La voix câline lui avait envoyé des frissons dans le dos.

Il devait se maîtriser.

Ouais.

Facile.

ET NE PAS PENSER, à ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, au propriétaire de la voix.

« Je disais, Potter, que j'ai passé trois ans dans la vie de Voldemort

_« C'est ça parle et tu penseras moins à… PARLE !_

« Il faisait de moi son disciple, m'initiant à la magie noire, il m'autorisait à recevoir des cours par hiboux, puisque je ne pouvais aller à l'université magique.

Ces incessants va et viens de hiboux me permettaient de glisser les nouvelles que j'apprenais à Albus. Car j'étais de toutes les réunions. Bien entendu.

Je ne sais pas comment me percevaient les autres, comme son amant où comme son disciple ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Lucius ne m'en a jamais parlé.

En plus de la magie noire, j'ai eu droit à une éducation plus « terrain » comme il disait. J'ai été envoyé de nombreuses fois pour exécuter des moldus, des membres de l'ordre qui avaient trahi, qui étaient devenus inutiles. Comme mon père.

Et là, j'ai eu une chance fabuleuse. Le seigneur des ténèbres me faisait une telle confiance que lorsqu'il m'envoyait en mission, j'étais toujours responsable de _mes mangemorts_.

Qui se trouvaient être le plus souvent Lucius et un ou deux des crétins. Parfois un autre garçon venait avec nous. Celui là je ne le connaissais pas. Il avait été initié avant nous.

Il semblait être de notre âge. Parfois il me semblait que je le connaissais. Mais je ne savais pas d'où et qui cela pouvait être.

Et quand il était avec nous, je jouais alors mon rôle avec une conviction plus grande. N'autorisant les autres à tuer à ma place que de mauvaise grâce. Uniquement comme une faveur insigne. Je me contentais quand à moi des tortures. Je lançais des sorts qui étaient spectaculaires mais qui étaient bien moins douloureux que le crutio et le doloris.

Il s'agissait de sorts de magie noire que les autres ne connaissaient pas, j'avais de l'avance sur eux dans cette matière.

En son absence, je déléguais presque tout à Lucius. Fidèle Lucius. Dont l'envie et le besoin de tuer devenaient inquiétants. Il avait enfin laissé tomber Béatrix et avait rencontré Narcissa. Belle et indifférente.

Quand elle était tombée enceinte, Lucius avait été ébranlé.

Il s'était tourné vers moi.

Moi !

Qui n'avais jamais eu de petite amie et qui n'avais de relations qu'avec un homme !

L'idée de devenir père le terrifiait. Il m'a fallu le convaincre qu'il pourrait être un excellent père. (Lui ! Le tueur implacable, j'en aurais ri si ça n'avait été aussi tragique pour ce pauvre gamin)

J'ai accepté d'être le parrain du gosse, je me suis dit que je lui donnerais tout l'amour que j'avais et dont personne ne profitait. Je me suis promis d'être là pour lui.

J'allais avoir vingt et un ans.

Quand la guerre a commencé.

Voldemort a intensifié ses attaques, il m'avait à ses côtés. J'étais toujours son petit mangemort, mais j'étais devenu son bras droit.

Et il n'avait plus de temps pour moi (Enfin ! Je crois bien que j'ai remercié cette foutue guerre de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer !)

J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à garder mes mains éloignées du sang. Je tuais, par personne interposée. J'avais mes bourreaux. Je n'en dormais pas mieux la nuit, mais je gardais un peu de mon honneur.

Nous avions essuyé plusieurs défaites et Voldemeort était fou de rage.

« TU SAIS !! Hein Sévérus, tu sais qui ils sont !

Il me hurlait dessus, je gardais un visage impassible. Je tremblais bien un peu, mais le regardais avec mon regard le plus noir.

Bien sur que je le savais. Il s'agissait de tes parents et de ceux de Neville, les aurors les plus doués. Ils avaient, grâce à mes indications, contrés plusieurs attentats.

« Tu le sais ! Il y a un espion dans nos rangs.

« Un espion ? Ais-je dis. Le cœur serré.

« Je te charge de le découvrir. Mon petit mangemort. Toi et personne d'autre.

Au moins, j'avais déjà plus de chance de m'en sortir. Me découvrir en tant qu'espion, ce n'était pas dans mes plans.

« Je le sais. Le vieux fou a eut des informations trop précises pour que le hasard vienne s'immiscer là dedans. Et j'ai un de mes propres espions qui a intercepté un hibou.

« Un hibou ? J'étais de plus en plus inquiet.

« Oui, il n'y avait rien de bien précis et impossible de savoir d'où il venait, mais il parlait d'une de nos opérations.

J'ai été soulagé de voir qu'il ignorait qui et où, mais j'avais appris qu'un espion se promenait près d'Albus et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

Il y eut encore plusieurs attaques contrées, le nombre de mangemorts partis à Azkaban

devenait inquiétant pour Tom. Il perdait ses fidèles. Et ne tenait plus en place.

Se défoulant un peu sur moi quand l'envie le prenait.

« Alors Sévérus, et cet espion ?

« Toujours rien Maître.

J'ai baissé la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux. Je savais que je me moquais de lui et un peu trop ouvertement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« CHERCHE ! Il a hurlé, en m'agrippant les cheveux et en relevant ma tête. Il a planté son regard dans le mien et j'ai vu une telle haine que j'ai la plus belle trouille de ma vie.

Qu'il ne doute, qu'un seul instant. Et j'étais mort.

« Petit Mangemort, il a sifflé entre ses dents. Je te donne jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Le jour de l'exécution de Potter et de sa clique, je veux que ce traître meure avec eux.

« L'exécution de Potter ? J'ai répété ces mots, sans y croire. Je savais que James et Lily étaient protégés, les maraudeurs y veillaient. Il était impossible de connaître leur cachette.

Même moi, je l'ignorais. J'avais refusé de le savoir. Albus avait pourtant insisté.

Il me semblait trop dangereux pour eux que j'ai une information pareille, que Voldemort me soupçonne et me torture, je n'aurais d'autre solution de les trahir et je ne le voulais pas.

Par contre un de leur proche les trahissait.

Très proche même.

Une lueur rouge envahissait doucement le drap.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Sirius. Ajoutât le maître des potions.

J'ai finalement su de qui il s'agissait.

Un ami.

Un traître.

Un lâche.

Et ces mots ne s'appliquent pas à lui, non ?

_« Dites-moi. J'ai le droit de savoir._

_« Mais tu le sais depuis longtemps._

_C'est celui qui a piégé Black. Harry. C'est le dernier des maraudeurs. Pettigrew._

_« Il les a tués._

_« Il y a participé en tout cas._

_« Et… Et Vous ?_

_« Harry. Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté, que j'aurais pu leur faire le moindre mal ? Et que j'aurais pu même y assister ?_

La pensée de Sévérus était triste.

_« Comment veux tu qu'il te croie ? Qu'il ait la moindre confiance en toi ?_

_« Pardonnez-moi. Professeur. Pardonnez-moi._

_« Harry…_

Sévérus se renversa en arrière sur le fauteuil, il sentait une bordée de larmes prête à se lâcher.

« Quand j'ai découvert pour Pettigrew, j'ai alerté Albus. Il m'a envoyé chez James et Lily, aussitôt pour leur dire de partir.

Sirius m'a ouvert la porte et j'ai vue une telle haine sur son visage que j'ai eu peur de mourir là, à cet instant.

Je l'ai poussé et je suis entré, tu étais là Harry, dans les bras de ta mère et j'ai senti un éclair vert me transpercer le cœur. Ton regard m'a brûlé, enflammé. Je suis resté là, à te regarder.

James est apparu et j'ai détourné mon regard enfin.

J'ai tenté de leur expliquer, qu'il y avait un traître près d'eux. Que le soir même, Voldemort viendrait pour les exécuter.

Sirius a ricané, il s'est moqué de moi. Encore et toujours. Tournant mon acte en dérision.

« Le fidèle de Voldemort, nous prévient que nous allons nous faire attaquer et par qui en plus ! Par un de nos meilleurs amis ! Bien essayé Rogue, mais tu DEGAGES d'ici.

J'ai vu que James hésitait, il y avait Lily et toi dans la balance et si j'étais là, peut-être que…

Mais la haine de Sirius a été la plus forte.

Il a voulu me jeter dehors et nous nous sommes battus.

J'ai revu la scène, la fois où il m'a cassé le nez et j'ai eu un éclair de légimencie, je suis entré dans son subconscient, j'y ai trouvé une mauvaise foi totale. Même lui avait douté. Il avait des doutes sur Pettigrew, mais entendre ces doutes venant de moi l'avait mis dans une fureur intense.

« C'est lui ! Et tu le sais ! Ca n'a jamais été moi, Black ! Tu le savais hein ?

Sirius s'est arrêté, ses mains autour de mon cou, nous étions à terre et il était sur moi.

Je ne me débattais plus. J'ai vu ses yeux se voiler.

Il a bougé. Il s'est relevé et m'a toisé.

Je me suis levé et je crois bien que le regard que je lui ai envoyé aurait tué un dragon en plein vol s'il avait servi une formule magique.

Je vous ai regardé une dernière fois. James, toi et Lily.

J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis parti.

Gris, les draps.

_« Moi aussi Harry. J'en suis encore triste._

********

_Alors ? Je suis gentille et je continue ?_

_Bizoumouchous._

_Ze vous adore toutes et tous._


	13. L'Oeil du Cyclone

**DISCLAIMER** : Ces personnages qui nous font rêver (arhhhhggggggg) sont à Mrs JKR, le contexte merveilleux aussi.

Je me réserve l'histoire un peu cinglée que je leur fais subir. (Nan, pas sadique, z'avez eu cette impression vous ?)

**Rating : R par sécurité**

* * *

**_L' Oeil du Cyclone_**

Gris.

Ce foutu gris persistait, c'était malin, il avait fait de la peine à Harry et le gamin ne s'en remettait pas à première vue.

« Potter ?

« ….

« Potter vous m'entendez ?

_« C'est reparti pour un tour, si tu crois qu'il va te répondre, tu te plantes. Il doit t'en vouloir. Quelle idée de lui parler de ses parents ! Aucune psychologie Sév. Heureusement que tu es meilleur professeur qu'…Ami._

_Ami ? Tu es certain du terme ? L'amitié, ce n'est pas avoir envie de voir l'autre complètement nu et soumis à tes fantasmes._

_NE PAS PENSER AUX FANTASMES. Ca y est tu débloques encore !"_

Sévérus se leva brusquement, il avait une envie soudaine de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la forme endormie près de lui.

Il fut stupéfait en constatant que l'ouragan avait fait place à une ambiance terne, des nuages gris foncés tournoyaient lentement, formant l'œil de cyclone. Le vent ne soufflait presque plus. La pluie s'était arrêtée.

_«Et voilà qu'il influence la magifenêtre ! Et pourtant, ce sont mes sorts là ? Ca confirme que tout ce qui se passe c'est dans ta tête. Le gamin ne t'a jamais parlé. Tu délires._

Afin de reprendre contenance, Sévérus sortit la montre en argent de la poche de sa veste, il se figea en voyant l'heure, presque minuit !

Il avait passé la journée à parler et ne s'était même pas interrompu pour manger. C'était ça. Il divaguait. Et pourtant il n'avait pas faim, l'histoire qu'il avait revécu ce jour là, lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit.

Appuyé à la fenêtre, il se replongea dans ces quelques minutes, où il avait vu que James Potter avait été tenté de lui accorder sa confiance. Son regard. La lueur de peur qui l'avait traversé.

Peur pour Lily et Harry, pas pour lui-même. Sévérus l'avait compris.

Un bref instant, qui aurait pu changer le cours de l'histoire si Sirius n'était pas intervenu.

« C'est de ta faute Sirius, murmura l'homme en noir, c'est de ta faute, si j'ai perdu James. Depuis le début tu as eu son amitié et quand j'aurais pu gagner la mienne, tu m'as encore une fois humilié devant lui. Tu étais si persuasif, qu'il a renoncé à me croire. J'ai pratiquement grillé ma couverture pour venir vous prévenir et ce n'était pas encore assez pour toi. Il ne fallait pas me faire confiance.

Ma petite visite m'a coûté cher, Sirius, tu le savais ?

Voldemort m'a chopé à mon retour, et j'ai eu droit à une grande scène pour mon absence, sans compter que ma chasse à l'espion ayant été infructueuse, je méritais à ses yeux une punition. Il s'est défoulé. Et pas que magiquement. Il m'a battu sauvagement ce jour là. Si je n'ai pas été convié à l'exécution de James, c'est uniquement parce que je ne pouvais même pas me lever. Je suis resté prostré, dans un coin de la chambre, pendant des jours.

_« Je n'ai même pas senti qu'il avait été défait ce soir là. Et qu'un enfant de un an m'avait libéré de ma prison. Et m'avait enfin donné la possibilité de vivre._

_Enfin._

Sévérus resta longtemps le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était épuisé. Hermione lui en avait trop demandé. Revivre ce passé là avait été trop douloureux. Et puis pour ce que cela avait rapporté au jeune homme sous sa garde….

Sévérus lança un regard au jeune homme en question.

Une lueur dorée émanait de la silhouette. L'homme s'approcha lentement du lit et prit machinalement la main posée sur le drap.

L'aura qui se dégageait du corps était emplie d'amour et Sévérus le ressentit au plus profond de lui. Comme un battement sourd qui résonne encore après que le bruit ait disparu.

« Harry ?

_« Sévérus ?_

«Que se passe-t-il ?

_«Merci Professeur._

_« Merci de quoi ?_

_« Merci d'avoir dit que je vous avais sauvé._

_« C'est la vérité._

_« Je suis tellement heureux._

_« De m'avoir sauvé ?_

_« D'avoir enfin le soulagement de savoir que ma vie a été utile._

_« Potter ! C'est quoi ces bêtises ! Votre vie a été utile de bien d'autres façons, votre combat contre Voldemort a sauvé tant de gens. Vous …_

_« Je ne connaissais pas ces gens là._

_« Et alors ?_

_« Votre vie m'est bien plus précieuse que les leurs._

« Pourquoi ? Murmura Sévérus, la voix étranglée.

_« Vous avez donné la votre pour moi. Vous avez subit tant de choses pour moi. Moi qui devais être le sauveur. Moi, qui n'avais que le choix de tuer ou d'être tué._

_« Ais-je eu le choix ?_

_« Oui, Sévérus, ce choix vous l'avez fait. _

_Vous l'avez fait pour James. Pour la douce Ebeline. Pour Moi. Et si peu pour vous. Alors prenez ce que je vous donne._

_La voix-pensée était douce dans la tête de Sévérus et tellement sensuelle._

_« Ce que tu me donnes ?_

_« Mon amour. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le donner. Personne qui le mérite autant que vous._

« Votre amour Potter ? Hoqueta le maître des potions sidéré. « Vo..tre.. Am…our… ? Il sentit une voix rire dans son oreille. « Mais vous me détestez Potter ! Vous le savez bien !

_« Je croyais que c'était réciproque et j'ai découvert que au contraire j'étais important pour vous. Alors pourquoi pas moi ?_

_« Harry ! Pensa Sév avec désespoir. Non ! Tu ne peux pas me donner ça. Pas comme ça !_

_« Pas comme ça ? S'enquit la pensée-voix doucement. Et comment ?_

_« Je.., j'en sais rien. Harry._

_« Venez, professeur. Venez près de moi. J'ai besoin de vous. Ordonna gentiment Harry._

Sévérus tremblait légèrement. Il s'allongea sur le lit du garçon et vint près de lui. Il soupira et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue ronde.

_« Je suis là. Tu me tortures. Tu le sais ?_

_«Non. A votre tour. Torturez-moi. _

_« …_

_« Sévérus ? Dit la pensée très sensuellement, vous souvenez vous de ce que vous avez dit quand je vous ai rendu le plaisir que vous m'aviez donné ?_

_« J'avais raison, ce n'était pas un rêve… Non._

_« Sévérus ? Le gronda la voix amusée._

_« Si, Soupira Sév, je t'ai dit que tu verrais de quoi j'étais capable si tu me refaisais ce genre de chose quand j'étais réveillé._

_« Alors ?_

_« Alors quoi ?_

_« Vous êtes réveillé et moi consentant._

_« Mais pas conscient._

_« Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps Sévérus. Prenez ce que je vous donne._

Le professeur avait tellement envie de se rendre à cette raison là, même si elle n'était pas raisonnable. Il avait tellement envie de le faire sien.

Tellement envie d'être à lui. Son corps répondait pour lui et il ne savait plus comment faire. Il se releva sur un coude et caressa la joue douce d'Harry. Il ne put résister et couvrit le visage aimé, de baisers.

Doux et légers.

Il entreprit de déboutonner la veste de pyjama qui s'interposait entre lui et la peau d'Harry.

Une fois dégagée, il descendit ses baisers dans le cou dénudé et vint poser ses lèvres sur la pointe du sein la plus proche. Jouant avec. La mordillant, la léchant, la faisant durcir. Il se pencha un peu plus et infligea le même traitement à l'autre sein.

Il sentait le corps d'Harry répondre à ses caresses, sa peau se hérissait. Plus encore quand la bouche de l'homme descendit lentement sur son torse. Traçant de sa langue, des sinuosités humides qui s'approchaient du bas du pyjama.

Sévérus, caressait de ses mains douces, les contours du corps d'Harry. S'arrêtant un instant sur ses hanches, avant de faire glisser le vêtement le long des jambes musclées.

Libérant le sexe d'Harry.

Tendu. Demandeur.

Sévérus laissa tomber le vêtement par terre et se mit à genoux sur le lit, ses jambes emprisonnant celles du garçon sous les siennes. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et recommença ses baisers sur le visage et sur le corps qui était offert.

Dans un écrin d'un beau mauve intense.

La bouche se fit exigeante et gourmande. En savourant le fruit défendu. Toujours cette douce odeur de vanille qui semblait émaner du corps donné.

Et le goût presque sucré de cette chair palpitante. Sévérus ferma les yeux et donna le plaisir comme il eut aimé le recevoir.

Sensuellement. Tendrement. Lentement.

Sadiquement. Arrêtant et reprenant.

La jouissance du garçon ne le fit pas s'écarter, au contraire il en savoura jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Presque sucré. Il remonta lentement vers le visage aimé et le couvrit encore de baisers.

_« Sévérus, gémit la voix. Haletante. Voilée._

_« Oui mon amour ?_

_« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu à moi ?_

_Sévérus secoua la tête avec un petit sourire :_

_« Pas tant que tu seras inconscient. Je te veux à moi. Corps et âme. Je veux t'entendre crier ton plaisir, je veux t'entendre me supplier de te prendre. Je veux être à toi, comme tu seras à moi._

« Très joli le fuschia Harry. Je préfère le mauve, mais très joli quand même ! Se moqua gentiment Sévérus en remontant les draps sur le corps du jeune homme.

_« Le rose sur tes joues, aussi, j'aime bien._

Il s'allongea près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, lui piquant un baiser dans le cou avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Alors, C'est assez hot ? Ça tombe bien la température a baissé ces derniers jours…_

Auteur qui est toujours terrorisée à l'idée de vous décevoir…

Bizoumouchous


	14. La fin du monde

**DISCLAIMER :** Voui, je sais, ils ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont à Mrs JKR. Et si je demande gentiment ?

Still mine. The story I mean.

**RATING: R** (surprenant non?)

* * *

_**La fin du monde**_

Sévérus s'était réveillé très tôt, il se sentait bien, là, contre Harry. Mais, il devait se lever avant que les elfes n'arrivent, s'il voulait profiter de la salle de bain tranquillement.

Un petit bisou dans le cou et debout.

_« Décidément, dormir tout habillé, c'est loin d'être confortable. Direction la douche mon pote et au trot. Ca y est, je parle comme un gamin de quinze ans ! Va falloir te calmer, Sév, va falloir te calmer !_Sévérus terminait de s'habiller quand il entendit Dobby qui criait son nom :

« Professeur Rogue ! Professeur, professseur !!

Un peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre, Sév, se précipita.

« Oui Dobby ? Que se…

L'homme se tût.

L'elfe sautillait auprès du lit, et la tête du garçon était tournée dans sa direction…Lentement la tête d'Harry se tourna et il regarda le professeur de Potions. Le regard émeraude se posa sur lui et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'avança vers le lit. Il allait se pencher et embrasser Harry, quand un doute le saisit :

« Potter ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Dit-il doucement.

Un hochement de tête et une voix cassée qui demanda :

« Je suis où, professeur ?

« Ha… Potter. Heu, je, vous êtes à sainte Mangouste, Potter. Répondit Sévérus. Comment vous vous sentez ?

« J'en sais trop rien, Professeur. Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

« Six, presque sept semaines.

« Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là !_

« Professeur Rogue ? Insista la voix rauque.

Sévérus eut du mal à réajuster les morceaux du masque d'impassibilité qui ornait son visage en temps normal. Pour la voix, rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas la rendre dure et froide comme avant. Enfin pas de suite.

« J'ai joué les baby sitter auprès de vous pendent quelques temps Potter. Une idée d'Albus.

« Oh. Désolé professeur.

Un peu de rouge monta aux joues d'Harry. Il détourna la tête et vit Dobby qui était toujours là.

« Dobby.

« Harry Potter, va bien ? Hein ? Dobby et le professeur étaient inquiets. Dit Dobby d'une voix émue.

« Je crois que vais bien, Dobby. Ne t'inquiète pas.

« Vous êtes sur Potter ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sévérus.

« J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de dormir, Professeur. Mais je crois que ça ira.

« Eh, bien, restez allongé et dormez un peu.

« Potter ? demanda-t-il avant que le garçon ne referme les yeux.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

« Euh, quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? A quoi pensez-vous, maintenant ?

« Je vois Voldemort, face à moi et je viens de lui envoyer un Avadra Kedavra. La lueur Verte l'enveloppe et je le vois tournoyer en tombant.

J'entends un cri, Hermione. Je vois des flammes autours d'elle. Et j'entends quelqu'un hurler. Et puis plus rien. Rien que du blanc. Et la voix de Dobby, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Le garçon était épuisé après son bref récit. Son regard inquiet se posa sur le maître des potions.

« Hermione, comment va –t-elle ?

« Bien, Potter. Elle va bien. Dit-il d'une voix impersonnelle.

Sévérus, avait eut l'impression que la fin du monde venait de lui être annoncée. Harry, _Son_ Harry, ne se souvenait de rien. Enfin, pas des raisons de sa présence. Et donc, pas de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et prit sa redingote qui traînait sur le lit, il l'enfila lentement. Les yeux fixés sur son désespoir. La robe noire du maître des potions trembla un instant dans ses mains avant qu'il ne l'enfile à son tour. Il se redressa et prit une inspiration profonde.

Le regard vert revint sur lui.

« Vous partez professeur ?

Sev hocha la tête, incapable de répondre.

« Merci alors, de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Dit tranquillement le garçon avant de s'endormir d'un coup.

L'homme se dirigea à pas lents vers la magifenêtre. Plus de cyclone, plus rien. Quelques mots et une vision de Poudlard apparut. Pas de fioritures, un peu comme la vue qu'il aurait eue, si Ste Mangouste avait été dans la forêt interdite. Un dernier regard sur le dormeur et Sévérus sortit de la chambre.

Il croisa la guérisseuse Flanders.

« Professeur Rogue ? Vous partez ?

« Il est réveillé. Répondit Sévérus à voix basse. Il est à vous.

La guérisseuse resta quelques secondes figée. Puis un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

« Il ne souvient de rien ? Dit-elle doucement.

Sév secoua la tête.

« De rien ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? C'est ça ?

« Il va se souvenir ?

« J'en sais rien, professeur. Chaque cas est unique, vous vous en doutez.

L'homme se détourna et s'éloigna à grand pas. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Pas contre Harry (enfin pas trop contre Harry) mais contre lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de transplannage, il tremblait de rage.

« Manoir Rogue ! Gronda-t-il avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut dans la bibliothèque qui faisait suite à sa chambre. Il resta plusieurs minutes, immobile. Silencieux. Et tremblant.

_« Tu es un pauvre CON ! Sévérus ! Tu es stupide ! Il avait raison Sirius, Tu es un Con ! ABRUTI, CRETIN ! Comment t'as pu croire un seul instant que ce qu'il s'est passé là bas n'était pas un produit de ton imagination déréglée et PERVERSE ! Comment t'as pu imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir envie de toi et qu'il pouvait t'aimer !_

_Imbécile._

« Imbécile. Je suis un imbécile et je mérite que ce que j'ai !

Les tremblements cessèrent. Pas les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pas le froid qui l'avait envahi.

Glacial.

Il se sentait redevenir glacial. Comme le bon petit mangemort qu'il avait été.

La petite elfe de maison tira doucement sur la robe de son maître.

« Maître Sévérus ?

« Oui Dixie ?_ Au moins sa voix ne tremblait pas. _

« Le maître est de retour à la maison ?

« Pour le moment, oui.

« Comment va le jeune Harry, Maître ?

« Il va bien, Dixie, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Dit Sévérus à voix très basse. Il se détourna du regard scrutateur de l'elfe et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Dire qu'il avait imaginé emmener son jeune amour ici.

Et le faire sien.

Ne restaient que les souvenirs. Souvenir de sa peau. De son odeur. De la douceur de ses lèvres. La robe noire tomba à terre, suivie par la veste. L'homme s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Une couleur s'imprima dans son cerveau. Un turquoise chaleureux et vibrant.

Qui ne voulait plus rien dire.

* * *

Petit Chapitre, mais il me titillait trop pour que j'attende.

Je suis sadique et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mes petits persos.

Le réveil d'Harry, vous le vouliez, alors ????

Bizoumouchous.


	15. Le monde perdu

**DISCLAIMER **: Pas à moi (Hein, comment ça pas à moi ?) Et non !!! A Mrs JKR

Sauf cette malheureuse histoire qui est à moi….

**Rating** Toujours R et plus si possible.

*******

_**Le monde perdu**_

Sévérus avait envoyé un message aussi bref que désespéré à Dumbledore :

« Il est réveillé, je vous le rends.

Sévérus Rogue

Le directeur de Poudlard, avait compris la peine qui transparaissait dans ces mots secs. Et puis Sévérus ne signait jamais ses courriers comme ça. Sauf s'il était dans…

« Un état de nerfs épouvantable. Songeait Albus très déçu de la façon dont avaient tournées les choses. Ils sont pourtant faits pour s'entendre ces deux là.

Le mal être d'Harry et l'abnégation de Sévérus. Il n'y a que lui pour le comprendre.

De plus leurs magies sont complémentaires. Et je sais qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

« Il va falloir que je surveille ça de près. Dit-il en relisant pour la dixième fois le rapport de l'hôpital.

Le professeur de potions s'était plongé dans son travail scolaire, pour éviter de penser à son bref bonheur perdu.

Il se noyait dans ses bouquins de formules et de magie noire, il établissait ses programmes scolaires et ne ressentait même pas l'envie de tendre des pièges à ses futurs élèves.

Il était un peu détaché, un peu absent. Dixie se lamentait, il ne se nourrissait presque plus.

Parlait encore moins et ne dormait guère plus.

Il était en train de tomber dans une mélancolie profonde et tenace.

A la moindre de ses interruptions, il entendait la voix de Harry dans sa tête :

_« Mon amour, professeur. Je veux vous le donner, je n'ai personne d'autre._

Les couleurs aussi, il pensait turquoise. Mauve parfois. Gris le plus souvent.

Il avait reçu de la guérisseuse Flanders, le rapport complet du spectre d'Harry.

Toutes les couleurs y étaient détaillées. Même les plus intimes.

Sévérus avait lu le parchemin et l'avait enfoui dans un tiroir.

_« Que voulez vous que ça me fasse ? Avait-il pensé en sentant son cœur se serrer._

_« Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui. _

Il avait baissé la tête et contemplé le bas de sa robe noire.

_J'avais dis ça, que je me contenterais de ce tu m'avais donné. Que s'il le fallait, je ne serais que ton professeur de potion et toi mon élève._

_« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur._

_« Je vais en crever de ne plus le voir. Sauf au cours._

_« Albus, que m'avez-vous fait ?_

Harry était resté quelques jours de plus à Sainte Mangouste. Bien que sorti du coma magique, les guérisseurs n'avaient pas voulu le lâcher.

Surtout la guérisseuse Flanders. Elle venait le voir et essayait d'établir le spectre de couleurs avec lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'histoire des spectres et il avait fallu la visite d'Hermione et de Draco pour qu'il ait une explication.

Toc, Toc.

« Entrez, dit le garçon qui se tenait près de la magifenêtre.

La vue de Poudlard était toujours là, assez étrangement d'ailleurs.

Hermione était entrée dans la chambre et si Harry avait souri de plaisir en voyant son amie, il s'était figé en voyant entrer son compagnon.

« Mione… Malfoy.

« Harry ! S'était écriée la jeune fille avant de clopiner vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas? Harry?

"Mione, et toi comment tu vas? Avait répondu le survivant en la dévorant du regard. Il vit les cheveux courts, les cicatrices sur le front, le bras encore en écharpe.

Et derrière elle, Draco. Qui venait pour la soutenir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

Acier contre émeraude.

Draco sourit et son visage se transforma.

« Potter. Salut.

« Malefoy. Heu… Salut.

Hermione secoua la tête, le sourire qui illuminait son visage ne se semblait pas devoir disparaître un jour.

« Harry, je te présente Draco. Mon Fiancé.

« Et toi Draco, voici mon meilleur ami, Harry.

« Alors vous deux, vous faites la paix.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Obéissant à l'ordre de la jeune fille.

Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et Harry se mit à rire.

Il se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

« Bien colonel ! Nous faisons la paix. Ca te va ?

« C'est bien ! Enfin, depuis le temps que ça durait cette guerre idiote ! Approuva Herm en serrant Harry contre elle.

Puis ses sourcils se joignirent et elle demanda à Harry :

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne savais pas pour Draco et moi ? Le professeur Rogue ne t'a rien dit ?

« Heu ; Ben, en fait, je ne l'ai vu que quelques instants. Le jour de mon réveil. Il m'a posé une où deux questions, a enfilé sa robe de sorcier et est parti.

Draco pâlit un peu.

« Il est parti comme ça ? Et n'est pas revenu ?

« Non, Répondit Harry un peu étonné. Pourquoi serait il revenu ?

« Parce qu'il était là pour te sortir du coma dans lequel tu étais plongé.

« Lui ?

Hermione soupira et entraîna Harry vers le lit.

« Nous allons te raconter tout ce que nous savons, mais laisse moi m'asseoir, ça va peut être être long.

Herm et Draco racontèrent à Harry ce dont ils avaient parlé avec Sévérus, et les suites, leur visite et la colère qu'il avait exprimé. Les séquestrant dans la chambre.

Et Hermione expliqua les couleurs et leur importance.

Laissant Harry perplexe.

Rien ne lui revenait. Cette histoire de couleur lui paraissait très abstraite. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la présence du professeur et accessoirement de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus avait pu provoquer des couleurs aussi chaudes et pastelles. (Tendres en fait).

La visite de ses amis décida la guérisseuse à laisser sortir Harry, Draco promit qu'Harry resterait chez lui jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours et Harry ne comptait pas retourner à Privet Drive.

Hermione resterait avec eux, elle aussi.

La guérisseuse confia à Hermione le double du parchemin qu'elle avait envoyé à Sévérus.

« Hem, je pense que votre ami devrait bien le lire, il y a des choses qui sont un peu inhabituelles là dedans. Et….

La magicienne hocha la tête et partit, laissant une Hermione intriguée.

Les jeunes gens s'installèrent chez Draco et les deux semaines qui les séparaient de la rentrée scolaire passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ils reçurent leurs listes de fournitures par hiboux et ainsi que leurs nominations aux postes de préfets en chef. Draco et Hermione pour Serpentard (le manque d'élèves de septième année suite à la bataille contre Voldemort avait obligé Albus à prendre cette décision) Ron et Harry pour Griffondor bien évidement.

Ce qui signifiait chambres personnelles et autres petits avantages.

Sorties libres, permission de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs et autres…

Le premier soir, lors de l'arrivée à Poudlard, Harry sentit une impression étrange l'envahir.

Un bref éclair turquoise traversa sa tête.

D'une fenêtre sombre, le maître des potions regardait les élèves arriver.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnu la silhouette de Harry.

_« Mon Amour. Mon monde Perdu._

_Je ne veux pas que tout soit fini._

_Je veux te retrouver._

_Je veux t'explorer._

_Je te veux._

Le choixpeau fit un étrange discourt cette année là : il insista sur la valeur de chaque maison, et distribua les élèves dans une seule maison commune.

Il ne restait les noms de Serpentard, Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serredaigle que pour nommer les dortoirs.

La fin de la guerre avait incité le choixpeau à réunifier les maisons afin d'en faire une seule, plus forte et plus intelligente et plus rusée et plus amicale.

Le premier instant de stupeur passé, les élèves et les professeurs se rangèrent à l'idée.

Rien ne changeait vraiment, sauf que les sabliers ne comptabiliseraient plus les points de chaque maison.

La guerre des maisons elle aussi était terminée.

Les professeurs prirent place à la grande table, Sévérus s'était assis un peu à l'écart.

Rémus lupin était revenu enseigner comme professeur de DCFM, ils s'étaient jaugés un instant et Sévérus avait vu le loup garou céder.

La foule des étudiants s'assit, non plus par maison, mais par affinité, créant un joyeux désordre dans la grande salle.

Les huit préfets s'installèrent à une table proche de celle de leurs amis.

Harry avait pris place et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa les deux lacs noirs du regard de Sévérus, posé sur lui.

Il sentit une chaleur monter lentement à ses joues, il ne détourna pas son regard, fixant son professeur.

Une onde brutale de mauve envahie ses pensées.

A sa grande stupeur, plus il fixait Rogue, moins il le trouvait repoussant.

Le professeur, détourna enfin le regard et picora dans son assiette.

« Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa transe et regarda ses amis.

« Oui ?

« T'as vu comment Rogue te regardais ? Dit le préfet des Serredaigle.

« Ouais, le corbeau- aux -cheveux –graisseux ! Ajoutât La Poufsouffle.

« Il a pas les cheveux graisseux. Ils sont fins et brillants comme ceux de sa mère. Répondit Harry en haussant le ton. Clouant le bec aux deux élèves.

« Ebeline. Ajouta-t-il.

Il vit le professeur rogue redresser la tête brusquement.

Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

Repoussa lentement sa chaise et se leva.

Sous les regards interrogatifs de ses collègues et des élèves, Sévérus quitta le banquet.

Hermione tirait la manche de la robe d'Harry.

« Comment tu sais ça, pour le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« J'en sais rien. Je le sais. C'est tout. Répondit Harry lentement.

Le professeur de potions se dirigeait vers les cachots.

_Il l'avait entendu._

_Il avait parlé d'Ebeline._

_Peut être que son monde perdu, ne l'était pas tant que ça après tout._

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Son premier sourire depuis le Réveil.

************

Je sais, je vous fais des chapitres trop courts et pas assez explicites mais bons…

Je vous aime…

Bizoumouchous


	16. bleu espoir

**DISCLAIMER** : Ces pauvres personnages que comme tant d'autre je maltraite allègrement, ne sont bien évidement pas à moi, ils sont à Mrs JKR. (On peut rêver quand même ??)

Cette histoire très sadique (Ca y est, j'assume enfin !) Est à MWWA !!

**Rating R** qui se justifie de temps en temps (Hé, Hé, Hé)

****

**Bleu espoir**

Dans la chambre du préfet des Griffondors, Harry était allongé dans le noir. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Il repensait à la certitude absolue avec laquelle il avait répondu à ses deux camarades à propos de Rogue.

_« De Sévérus._

_« De Sévérus ? C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? T'as jamais appelé ce salaud par son prénom._

_« Hé ! C'est pas un salaud !_

_« Enfin j'crois pas..._

Harry était troublé par les pensées qui traversaient son esprit.

Elles tournaient toutes autours du Professeur de Potions.

Depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs.

Depuis son séjour chez Draco, à dire vrai.

_« Non. Depuis ton réveil à Sainte Mangouste. _

_Quand tu as vu Poudlard par la fenêtre de la chambre._

_Tu as vu ce mirage et tu l'as imaginé différent. Couvert de neige. Sous une pluie battante. Eclairé par le soleil voilé d'un matin d'automne. Lié dans ta tête au regard triste de Sévérus quittant ta chambre._

_« Je deviens cinglé !!_

« Argh ! Ca suffit ! S'écria Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers rouge et or de son lit. Je veux dormir ! Et pas penser à Rogue !

_« A Sévérus. Insista la petite voix dans sa tête._

_A son regard triste._

« IL A PAS LE REGARD TRISTE !!! Grogna le jeune homme en se levant.

Pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, il se sentait fébrile. Autant aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs.

Inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent vers la tour d'astronomie, il aimait bien venir là, avant.

Avant.

Avant qu'il ne devienne un meurtrier.

Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, il était devenu un meurtrier.

Il avait tué.

Voldemort, soit. Mais il avait tué quand même.

Il se percha sur le parapet et s'adossa à une gargouille. Son regard se perdit dans la brume qui entourait le château.

Il se sentait mal.

Il était revenu à Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas cru, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vaincrait le mage noir.

«Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Tom Jedusor. Voldemort. Tête de serpent.

Que de noms pour le même homme.

Enfin, homme.

Pour cette sale charogne puante.

_« Toujours entre deux extrêmes, mon pauvre vieux ! Se dit le jeune hommen en frissonnant._

_Je me sens mal quand même. _

_Je pourrais demander à Sévérus de m'aider ?_

_« A QUI ? Ca y est j'ai disjoncté !_

_Maman, aide moi ! Et Papa et Sirius aussi ! D'ailleurs !_

_Il sentit un pincement vers le coeur et une boule de chagrin qui montait dans sa gorge._

« Pourquoi je suis tout seul ??? Hein pourquoi ???

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il renifla rageusement et descendit de son perchoir.

« Pas pleurer Potter ! Tu le sais, non ?

Lorsqu'il poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre, il était épuisé. Et s'écroula sur lit tout habillé.

Une lueur bleutée s'imprima sous ses paupières, il secoua la tête pour chasser la couleur qui l'envahissait.

Bleu espoir pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

Sévérus se réveilla aux aurores, il allait avoir cours avec les septièmes années, toutes classes confondues, ils n'étaient plus tellement nombreux après la bataille contre Voldemort.

Et, il y aurait Harry.

Il allait passer deux heures avec lui. Enfin, presque avec lui. Pas seuls et surtout pas dans les circonstances qu'il aurait souhaité...

_« A y est Sévérus. Arrête de penser à lui comme ça !! _

_Je peux pas !_

_J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le..._

_SUFFIT !_

_Douche froide et vite !_

« Non ! Pas douche froide. Dit Sévérus d'une voix un peu rauque. J'ai envie de penser à lui comme ça et c'est tout ! J'ai envie de me dire qu'il est là avec moi. Qu'il me caresse. Qu'il m'embrasse.

Sévérus avait fermé les yeux, le drap noir ne couvrait que le bas de con corps. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de son torse, pinçant et agaçant les pointes de ses seins.

Provoquant quelques soupirs. Qui se transformèrent en gémissements lorsqu'une de ses mains se posa sur son sexe dur. Il fit quelques lents mouvements de va et vient, serrant la hampe frémissante. Quelques gouttes perlèrent. Ses doigts en recouvrirent le bout du gland.

La sensation de la bouche de Harry sur cette partie de son corps revint à sa mémoire. Et son fantasme combiné à ses caresses, lui firent atteindre la jouissance en quelques minutes.

Le laissant pantelant dans son grand lit.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, l'heure de son cours arriva, Sévérus était très légèrement nerveux. Pas question de le montrer pour autant.

Masque froid et distant, voix glaciale.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, passant devant le maître des potions qui était à l'entrée de la pièce. Appuyé contre la paroi du cachot, bras croisés, tête haute, regard méprisant.

Harry lui lança un très bref coup d'oeil en passant, croisant le regard noir.

_« Tu vois bien qu'il est pas triste, son regard. Cinglé, va !_

« Neville Longdubat, vous vous mettez avec Hermione. Elle va essayer de surveiller vos catastrophiques essais en potion.

Draco, même chose avec Ron et Ha... Potter.

Pour les autres, comme d'habitude.

Sévérus haussa le ton en promenant le regard sur ses étudiants,

« Vous devez avoir vos ASPICS, je ne tolérerais pas d'échec. Vous êtes là parce que vous l'avez choisi ET parce que je vous ai acceptés. Alors ne me faites pas honte ! Compris ?

Hermione lança un regard étonné à Draco, le professeur Rogue avait appelé trois de ses étudiants par leurs prénoms, fait plus qu'inhabituel. Et pourtant.

Pourtant pas Harry.

Après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre connaissance du rapport de la guérisseuse Flanders. Il y a avait eu quelques chose à Sainte Mangouste. Elle voulait savoir quoi.

Sévérus donna la recette de la potion et fit apparaître le matériel et les ingrédients.

Il déambula dans la classe pendant que ses élèves s'acharnaient à respecter les proportions et les indications.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants dans le dos de Harry. Observant la potion par-dessus son épaule. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et sentait sa chaleur rayonner au travers de sa robe. Son regard se posa sur la nuque brune, détaillant la courbe de son cou. Se souvenant de la douceur de sa peau sous sa bouche.

Il tendit la main et effleura l'épaule du jeune homme.

Harry avait senti Sévérus près de lui.

Il avait fermé les yeux et une couleur bleu turquoise avait envahi son esprit.

Le frôlement déclencha une nouvelle couleur.

Mauve.

Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Il avait envie de sentir les doigts de l'homme sur lui.

Sur sa nuque ployée. Sur sa peau. Dans ses cheveux.

Sa bouche sur la sienne.

_« Sa bouche sur la sienne ! Mais ça va pas, non !!!)_

Sévérus rompit le contact et recula d'un pas :

« Potter, votre potion chauffe trop. Dit Sévérus à voix basse.

_« Cette voix. Illégale. Sexy. Torride. Harry! Pense à autre chose !_

_Heureusement qu'on porte ces robes, non d'un troll ! _

« Oui Monsieur. Je heu... Balbutia Harry en baissant le feu sous son chaudron.

Il lança un regard à Draco, pendant que le professeur s'éloignait.

Il n'avait rien vu, occupé par la potion de Ron, qui débordait allègrement.

« J'AI SURVECU ! Pas si terrible que ça le cours, Hein, Sév ? Se dit le professeur de potion en faisant entrer les premières années.

***********

(Je pleure de vous abandonner comme ça, mais c'est pour votre bien...)

Toujours les mêmes recommandations : Pas Taper, Pas Torturer, Gentils...

Bizoumouchous


	17. VertSévérus

**DISCLAIMER** : Je ne possède bien évidement aucun de ces charmants personnages que j'aime à torturer (Lueur extrêmement sadique au fond du regard).

**Rating** : encore et toujours R

********

_**Vert-Sevérus**_

Hermione avait suivit son idée et à la fin des cours, était partie dans sa chambre pour lire le parchemin de l'hôpital.

Elle devint d'une jolie couleur écrevisse lorsqu'elle parvint à la remarque un peu spéciale dont avait parlé la guérisseuse Flanders.

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir, elle devait remettre le parchemin à Harry et l'inciter à le lire.

En entier !

Les explications quand à l'attitude du professeur ne s'y trouvaient bien évidement pas complètement, mais....

Un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

Harry était quand même moins innocent que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Et puis si lui et Rogue...

_« Arrête Hermione, tu t'occupes de trucs qui ne te regardent absolument pas. Alors tu donne ça à Harry et t'en parles même pas à Draco._

La jeune fille se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets, les garçons n'étaient bien entendu pas là. Elle laissa un mot en évidence pour Harry sur la table. En septième année, les chambres des garçons n'étaient plus accessibles aux filles. L'inverse ayant toujours été appliqué même dans les classes antérieures.

Harry était pourtant dans sa chambre, un peu chamboulé parce qu'il avait ressenti lors du cours de potion.

_« Envie de sa bouche sur moi ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai des idées pareilles ?_

_Pas que ça me déplairait. Il est plutôt séduisant Rogue._

_HARRY !!! Comment ça il est plutôt séduisant ? T'as jamais regardé un garçon de ta vie, alors un Homme ? T'es pas homo, tu le sais ça ?_

_Ouais, je sais, je sais..._

_Quoi, je sais... ?C'est quoi ce je sais... hésitant ?_

_Ben franchement, je ne sais pas si je suis si hétéro que ça. Je ne sais pas si je ne peux pas être attiré par un garçon. _

_Ce n'est pas un garçon ! _

_C'est un HOMME ! Il pourrait être ton père en plus. Il a vingt ans de plus que toi !!!_

_Ben justement, il doit avoir une certaine expérience. Pensa Harry en rougissant enfin._

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il vit le mot de Mione à son attention.

Il allait la voir dans quelques minutes, ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne devait pas être si important de toute façon.

Il quitta le salon des préfets en se passant la main dans les cheveux, essayant d'aplanir le désordre brun qui lui recouvrait la tête.

« Rien à faire.

Le repas lui sembla ne durer que le temps d'un éclair, il avait fait en sorte de se placer de façon à pouvoir observer discrètement Sévérus, et il ne s'en priva pas.

Le professeur de potions croisa son regard une où deux fois, rompant le contact après quelques secondes.

_« Triste. J'avais raison. _

_Tu délires._

Hermione lui tomba dessus lorsqu'ils remontaient vers leurs quartiers. Elle l'entraîna par le bras et l'éloigna des autres.

« Mione, ça va ? Lui demanda t il un peu inquiet. Il avait eu tort, ce qu'elle avait à lui dire devait être important.

« Mmoui, dit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, personne. Harry, j'ai un truc à te donner. Ca vient de l'hôpital.

Devant l'air surpris de son ami elle tira le parchemin de sa robe de sorcière et le lui tendit.

« Il faut que tu lises ça, Harry. C'est très important. Et en entier ! Compris ?

« Mais, heu, Mione, pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi ce machin ?

« Harry. Expliqua t elle doucement, ce machin c'est le spectres de couleurs. Enfin, ton spectre de couleurs. La guérisseuse Flander me l'a donné et ....je... je l'ai lu.

Elle rougit légèrement,

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du le faire, mais, il y avait des trucs qui m'intriguaient.

Harry était encore plus perplexe qu'avant.

« Et alors, Herm, c'est quoi le problème ? T'as bien fait de le lire, parce que moi...

Je n'en ai pas très envie pour le moment.

« Ah, t'es sur ?

« Sûr Hermione. J'ai... euh, d'autres trucs en tête pour le moment.

« Oh, ben, bon, alors lis le quand tu aura le temps. Mais lis le.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond (très haut à cet endroit là !)

« Ok, ok, je le lis dès que j'ai un moment, ça te va ?

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son ami sur la joue.

« Ca me va. J'y vais, Draco doit se demander où je suis.

Dans un envol de robe noire et rouge, la jeune fille disparut au coin du couloir.

Laissant un Harry pensif et un peu intrigué quand même.

Sévérus était retourné dans les cachots, dans sa salle de classe, plus précisément.

Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil magistral et repensait au cours des septièmes années.

Il avait effleuré son épaule.

Il l'avait senti se raidir. Un bref instant il avait eu une couleur qui avait flashé devant ses yeux. Mauve.

_« Mauve. Etait-ce ton désir où le mien ?_

_J'en sais plus rien, je me dis que rien de ce qui s'est passé là bas n'a de signification. _

_Je me dis que je suis devenu inutile. Je ne suis plus rien. Ni un espion, ni un mangemort. La guerre quand elle se termine, laisse de l'amertume derrière elle. Plus de brillante carrière de combattant, d'espionnage, d'adrénaline à la peur de se faire prendre._

_Je ne suis même plus ton remède mon Amour._

_Tu es revenu en vainqueur. _

_Tu es là. Si prés et tellement loin._

L'homme ferma les yeux_. _

_Le même désespoir l'avait saisi seize ans plus tôt. Lors de la première défaite du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait pourtant été heureux au début. Enfin, libre._

_Libre de vivre. De devenir ami avec ..._

_Pas avec James. _

_Et pas avec Sirius. Remus était venu vers lui. Il s'était excusé. Pour lui et pour Black. Black qui s'en voulait tellement d'avoir douté, qu'il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de sa haine. _

_Il était resté sa plus grande défaite._

_Il n'était pas devenu meilleur, il avait conservé son masque, il était resté blessé en dedans._

_Froid. Dur. Glacial._

_Sa seule lueur de bonheur avait été le jeune Draco. Il l'avait aimé ce gosse. L'accueillant chez lui le plus souvent possible. Il avait été le seul à lui arracher quelques sourires, quelques rires même._

_Et le retour au mal. Six ans avant. _

_L'arrivée de Harry dans l'école. La terreur de tomber sur un James junior, l'avait obligé à jouer la comédie de la haine. Pas la moindre chance qu'il se fasse humilier de nouveau par un Potter ! _

_Mais le regard Emeraude était venu hanter ses nuits. Il lui disait qu'il n'était pas comme James. Il n'était pas prétentieux et arrogant._

_Il était l'espoir. Il avait succombé. Le protégeant de loin. Et commençant à l'aimer._

_Comme Draco. Ses deux fils spirituels._

_Il ne savait plus à quel moment, il avait dépassé le côté filial avec Harry. Peut-être le jour où il avait dû le sauver pour de bon. Il avait cru le perdre et en avait été désespéré._

_Il avait quinze où seize ans. Il était devenu plus mûr et moins gamin. _

_Il avait abandonné ses fichues lunettes qui lui cachaient son regard sublime. Son corps s'était étoffé. Le quidditch l'avait musclé. _

_Et il affichait une tranquille assurance, une gentillesse permanente, dégageant un charme fou. _

_Sévérus avait senti son cœur se serrer pour la première fois. _

_Amoureux._

_Il était tombé amoureux et il s'en voulait. Mais rien n'y changeait. Il croisait son regard et c'était un coup au cœur. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps les retenues envers Harry. Sa présence à une heure tardive de la nuit dans un cachot, était trop suggestive pour le maître des Potions. Il se contentait d'emmagasiner les souvenirs. L'observant le plus possible._

_A table, en cours, sur le terrain de vol, dans les rues de Pré au Lard. Il avait eu quelques photos par le jeune Crivey. Evidement il avait dû faire en sorte de prendre des photos de ses serpentards, avec Harry à proximité._

_Et ce matin atroce._

_Albus qui l'avait empêché de partir. Il avait beau être un magicien expérimenté, le sort d'Albus l'avait cloué au mur. Il avait été enchaîné là. Laissant la bataille se jouer sans lui._

«_ Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre Sévérus. Lui avait dit le Directeur avant de partir._

_Le laissant hurler de rage jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse._

_Et le retour du vieux fou, l'œil éteint. Une fatigue incommensurable sur son visage._

_Les chaînes avaient disparues et il s'était doucement écroulé à terre. _

_Rien dans le visage d'Albus ne lui disait qui avait gagné la bataille._

_Rien ne lui disait que Harry était encore vivant._

_Si peu vivant._

_Dans ce coma blanc._

_Traumatisé d'avoir tué._

_Retiré de sa vie._

_« Sévérus, c'est à Toi de le sortir de là. Ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose._

_Il avait obéi à Albus. _

_Déchiré par cette immobilité et par ce vide._

_Et le bonheur le plus absolu qui avait suivit._

_Et la dépression encore plus absolue qui était là._

_L'éclair du regard émeraude passa sous ses prunelles. _

Il était tard. Mieux valait aller dormir.

Harry se tournait et se retournait encore dans son lit. Des éclairs de couleurs lui martelaient l'esprit.

Un tourbillon de mauve, turquoise et vert, ce vert qui dominait. Un maelstrom qui le rendait un peu nauséeux. Tout se calma subitement. Ne restait que ce vert.

Insistant. Enfin, toutes les nuances de vert qu'il connaissait. Elles palpitaient. Essayant de lui parler.

« Les couleurs ça ne parle pas Harry ! Grogna le garçon entre ses dents.

_« Eh ben, celles là, SI ! Non ! Si ! _

Le griffondor se tourna encore une fois, son regard accrocha le parchemin que lui avait donné Hermione.

Il tendit le bras le prit, il s'assit dans le lit et commença à le dérouler.

_**« Lumos**_.

Une lumière apparut près de lui.

Il se mit à lire le parchemin, s'attardant sur le dessin qui représentait son spectre de couleurs.

Il y vit les différentes couleurs qui apparaissaient dans sa tête, ces derniers jours.

Il sentit ses joues se colorer.

Turquoise : Je suis bien avec toi.

Vert :Sévérus Rogue

Et le mauve qui avait le don de flasher aux moments les plus inopportuns :

Soit : J'ai envie de toi. (Sexuellement parlant, ajoutait le rapport)

Soit : J'ai atteins mon plaisir. (Toujours sexuellement parlant)

_« Ben ça ! J'ai dit tout ça à Ro... Sévérus pendant mon coma ?_

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas au courant !_

_Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Il avait très froid et très chaud en même temps._

_« Alors en Potions cet aprèm, j'avais envie de lui. Si j'ai bien compris le sens général de ce truc._

_J'avais envie de lui. Réellement. _

_Peut-être que lui aussi._

Il rougit en pensant à Sévérus ayant les mêmes pensées que lui. Ses doigts sur sa peau.

Troublant.

Ce désir de lui être soumis. D'être à lui. De l'avoir Lui.

Ses lèvres se posant doucement sur son visage. Descendant. Lentement. Très lentement.

Son désir maintenant éveillé, cette envie que Ses longues mains le touchent, que Ses cheveux bruns caressent son torse en descendant vers son...

Harry gémit en anticipant ce moment de plaisir intense. Une bouche sur lui. Le dévorant.

Il n'avait aucune chance de résister à la douce torture de ses sens et sa jouissance le surprit par sa violence.

Lui laissant un sourd désir au creux des reins.

Il enfouit sa tête dans les draps, ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Il glissa dans le sommeil.

Deux mots sur ses lèvres :

_« Vert-Sévérus._

_************_

C'est bon, vous pouvez respirer !!

Je dois vous ménager encore un peu, vous êtes fragiles vous le savez, hein ? (NIARK NIARK !!)

On frappe pas, on torture pas et on est sage, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sage.

Pour le lemon qui arrive ?

Bizoumouchous


	18. Doré et Emeraude

**DISCLAIMER** : Pour la dernière fois : Ils ne sont absolument pas à moi et je ne les ai empruntés que pour notre plaisir commun... Ils sont à Mrs JKR.

**Rating R ?**

******

_**Doré et Emeraude**_

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. A peine entr'aperçut dans la grande salle au moment des repas.

Il était toujours un peu à l'écart de ses collègues et picorait dans son assiette. Il ne levait même plus les yeux, redoutant de croiser le regard émeraude qui le tuait à petit feu.

_«Par Merlin ! Comment je vais pouvoir assurer une année entière comme ça ? Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je deviens malade. _

_Je vais demander à Albus, si Draco et Mione ne peuvent pas me remplacer ! Ils sont suffisamment bons pour assurer les cours à ma place !_

_Sévérus ! Espèce de Lâche ! Tu ne vas pas fuir devant un gamin de dix-sept ans ?_

_Ce n'est pas un gamin. Il est majeur et..._

_Et... ?_

_Et rien du tout ! Là !_

Encore une fois le maître de Potion quitta la salle à manger avant tout le monde.

Suivi par le regard inquiet de Harry.

_« Deux jours. Ca fait deux jours qu'il s'échappe en plein repas. Je vois bien qu'il ne mange presque pas. Il est tellement triste. Je ne le vois pas mais je le sens. Je sens tellement de choses le concernant. J'ai envie de sentir toutes les choses qui le concernent. Toutes les choses qui le touchent._

_Ce soir, je passe le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir. _

_Et j'ai besoin de lui parler._

La journée sembla durer deux fois longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Comme toujours quand on est anxieux pour quelque chose. Et Harry devenait plus qu'anxieux à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Hermione avait remarqué sa fébrilité, ses regards fréquents vers l'horloge de la classe.

« Harry ça va ? Lui demanda t elle entre deux cours.

« Heu, ouais, Mione, ça va. Pourquoi ?

« T'as pas l'air. C'est tout.

« Oh... Heu... si, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

« Dis ?

« Quoi ?

« Tu... enfin, tu as lu, le...

Harry rougit et hocha la tête avant croiser son regard.

Hermione rougit un peu et sourit.

« Je comprends.

« Je sais. Dit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Merci Herm.

« Bon courage. Ajouta t elle avant de s'éloigner.

_« Ouais, ça, va m'en falloir. Soupira Harry en retournant en classe._

Dix huit heures.

Harry avait un peu traîné, il sentait son cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait eu la moindre chance de s'en échapper. Il avait beau avoir pris sa décision, ce n'était pas facile pour autant. Il se dirigea lentement vers les cachots. Sévérus avait son bureau près de sa salle de classe et ses appartements dans le coin aussi.

Après plusieurs tours et détours, il se rendit compte qu'il courait dans les couloirs, et une dernière glissade se termina contre un obstacle. Grand, assez doux malgré le choc et qui grogna.

_« Grogner ?_

_« Pourvu que ça soit pas Rusard !_

Une main fine que prolongeait un bras habillé de noir, agrippa le col de la robe de Harry et le rétablit sur ses pieds. La main ne le lâcha pas.

_« Par Morgane, Harry. Là. Presque dans mes bras. Je vais mourir._

_Sév, RESPIRE !_

Le regard émeraude se planta dans les deux lacs noirs de Sévérus.

_« Ces yeux. Ce regard qui le hantait. Ce regard dont il rêvait. Ce regard qui lui manquait._

_Calmos Harry. Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus. Enfin, si, tu peux, mais pas comme ça !_

« Potter ? Vous aviez une retenue ? Demanda Sévérus d'une voix qu'il espérait encore assez dure et froide.

« Heu, non, professeur. Mais j'avais un truc à vous demander.

Sévérus haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

« Un truc ? Et un truc sur quoi ? Les potions ? La magie ? La défense contre les forces du mal ? Le…

« Non, un truc sur les couleurs professeur. Dit Harry lentement.

Le maître des potions sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues.

« Sur les couleurs ?

_« Aved... adav... evard. Avada kedraveriser. Il va me pulvériser. Si il a découvert ce qu'il s'est passé à sainte Mangouste._

_«Il est plutôt mignon quand il rougit. _

_Non, non, non, et non ! Encore ce mauve ! Ca commence à bien faire !_

« Potter ?

_« Alors, là, Sév, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de l'embrasser avant de te faire pulvériser ? _

Le bras de Sévérus se replia attirant Harry un peu plus près de lui.

_« Il me rapproche encore de lui et je lui saute dessus._

Le regard Emeraude se voila un instant.

Harry leva une main et l'avança vers la joue de son professeur.

Hésitant.

_« Sévérus. Est que vous me foudroieriez si je vous embrassais ?_

Le silence devint palpable entre eux. Leurs souffles commençaient à se perdre.

Le professeur, lâcha enfin la robe de Harry et prit la main qui allait toucher son visage.

« Venez, Potter. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit demi-tour et tenant toujours son élève par la main l'entraîna dans un couloir proche.

Il se plaça devant un pan de mur et prononça le mot de passe qui fit apparaître la porte de ses appartements.

Sév ouvrit la porte et fit passer le jeune homme devant lui.

Ils entèrent dans un salon confortablement meublé.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée éclairant la pièce d'une lueur douce.

Harry s'arrêta, sa main toujours dans celle de l'homme qui était derrière lui.

Il ne sentait plus rien. Des éclairs mauves et verts tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Il attendait.

Il espérait.

Sévérus lâcha enfin sa main et vint contre son dos. Sa bouche à hauteur de sa nuque.

Son souffle fit se dresser les cheveux fins qui se trouvaient là.

Harry ferma les yeux. Son souffle court.

Il ploya la nuque.

Il s'offrait.

Sévérus posa les mains sur ses épaules et les fit descendre doucement le long de ses bras.

_« Je ne refuserai ton offre cette fois. Même si je dois en mourir. Ou me faire virer._

_Mon Amour._

_« Je suis consentant et éveillé. Sévérus._

_« Tu m'entends de nouveau ?_

_« Depuis cet instant précis._

La bouche qui se posa sur la nuque fit frissonner de plaisir le jeune homme. Un sourd gémissement montât dans sa gorge.

« Sévérus...

Cette façon de prononcer son nom. Encore plus sensuelle et provocante que dans ses rêves.

Il fit courir sa langue sur la peau douce, la goûtant enfin, retrouvant la légère odeur de vanille, qu'il avait aimé.

Le garçon releva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de l'homme en noir.

Offrant sa bouche cette fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Sa langue vint frôler la sienne.

Sévérus ferma les yeux lui aussi, emporté par une vague de plaisir. Sans rompre leur baiser, il fit pivoter Harry contre lui et sa bouche se fit plus demandeuse, sa langue explorant la bouche se son jeune amoureux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il prit un éclair vert en plein cœur. Et ce qu'il vit dans ce regard l'enflamma complètement. Le désir à l'état pur.

_« Harry. Est-ce que tu es certain de ce que tu veux ?_

_« Oui._

_« Viens._

Sévérus entraîna Harry dans sa chambre, le même feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait une place stratégique près de la cheminée. Pourtant il n'emmena Harry que jusqu'à l'âtre.

De belles fourrures blanches étaient étalées par terre.

Les mains de l'homme firent glisser la robe du jeune sorcier le long de ses bras. La laissant tomber par terre. Suivie par le pull gris. La cravate Or et rouge.

Sévérus ouvrit lentement la chemise blanche, laissant apparaître un torse imberbe et joliment musclé.

Elle partit rejoindre le reste de l'uniforme par terre.

Harry subissait ce déshabillage avec une tranquille impudeur, suivant tous les mouvements de l'homme devant lui.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le pantalon de laine grise comme dernier rempart à sa nudité, Sévérus s'arrêta. Détaillant le corps qui lui faisait face. Ses mains se posèrent sur la peau si douce et la caressèrent. Lents frôlements, absolument torturants. Il se rapprocha et prit la bouche de Harry, sa langue joua avec la sienne, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses yeux dans les siens.

Le jeune homme agrippa la taille de l'homme et se colla contre lui. Ils n'ignoraient rien de leurs désirs réciproques. Sévérus gronda d'impatience.

Harry entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour avec la même torturante lenteur, dont il avait fait preuve envers lui.

La lourde robe noire, s'ouvrit en corolle en s'étalant par terre, Harry ponctuait chaque bouton

détaché par de légers baisers, posés un peu partout : dans le cou, sur la joue, sur le nez, la bouche. La veste descendit rejoindre les vêtements abandonnés par terre.

Sévérus défit l'écharpe de soie blanche qui entourait son cou et la posa sur les épaules de son compagnon. La chemise blanche augmenta le désordre du sol.

La bouche de Harry continuait ses baisers, en descendant sur le torse de Sév, lui faisant revivre la torride scène de la chambre. Lorsqu'il allait se mettre à genoux devant lui, l'homme le retint, il l'embrassa et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Quelques secondes pour se débarrasser des chaussures et des chaussettes.

Il le fit s'allonger et se mit à genoux près de lui.

« La, mon pauvre Sévérus, tu es au paradis où en enfer, mais t'es mort. Tu peux pas être en train de déshabiller Harry Potter, dans ton lit qui plus est, et il ne peut absolument pas te regarder avec ces yeux là : voilés de désir.

Il avança une main qui tremblait un peu, il défit la boucle de la ceinture et détacha le pantalon, il le fit glisser le long des jambes du jeune homme,enlevant en même temps le boxer qui restait l'ultime obstacle entre eux.

Le sexe gorgé de sang se dressa devants ses yeux, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Sur le gland et descendit lentement vers la base qui se perdait dans une toison brune. Humant les odeurs secrètes de son futur amant.

« Mon Amant-Aimant.

« C'est joli.

« C'est toi.

« Sév, je veux te toucher, te sentir contre moi, ne me fait pas languir.

« Tu me sens là ? Pensa Sévérus en touchant de sa langue les testicules de Harry.

Le gémissement qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre que : oui, il le sentait.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ouvrit ses jambes, lui donnant l'accès à ses fesses, rondes et musclées.

Il sentait le souffle de Harry qui s'accélérait, son bassin qui s'avançait à sa rencontre. Avec un sourire il secoua la tête :

« C'est moi qui décide mon amour. Et ce n'est pas encore le moment. Dit il à voix basse.

Les mains d'Harry descendirent et se perdirent dans la chevelure noire et douce du maître des potions.

« C'est toi le maître. Chuchota-t-il en rougissant.

« Laisses moi faire.

Sév remonta lentement le long du corps du jeune homme, le parcourant de baisers, parfois tendres, parfois agaçants, mordillant les pointes des seins, les faisant durcir jusqu'à la limite entre plaisir et douleur. Les gémissements avaient fait place à des halètements. Sévérus prit l'écharpe de soie qui drapait encore les épaules de Harry et lui banda les yeux. Le bécotant tendrement tout en le privant de sa vue.

Il redescendit vers son objectif et bisouilla tout ce qui passait sous sa bouche. Il lécha les quelques gouttes qui perlaient au bout du sexe qui l'attendait et le prit dans sa bouche. Le suçant lentement, comme une friandise dont on ne veut pas la fin, ses mains jouaient avec les testicules gonflés de sève. Il s'était agenouillé entre les jambes de Harry et les avait écartées au maximum. Une de ses mains se perdit sur le fessier musclé et le caressa. Approchant le sillon qui menait vers d'autres plaisirs.

Il sentit le garçon de figer quand un de ses doigts en caressa l'entrée.

Les caresses et la bouche de Sévérus provoquèrent une libération rapide de la jouissance d'Harry.

« Sév ! ! Grogna-t-il en se cambrant dans la bouche de son amant.

L'homme savoura la libation donnée et ne remonta que lorsqu'Harry le supplia.

« Viens, s'il te plait.

Il avait toujours les yeux bandés et ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Sévérus l'embrassa, lui faisant partager le goût de sa jouissance.

Il gémit de plus belle en sentant le corps de son maître contre le sien. Sév était toujours à demi vêtu et ce contraste était terriblement excitant pour lui.

Il se sentait soumis.

Comme il l'avait voulu. Encore plus excitant que dans ses fantasmes.

« Harry, mon amour, que veux tu de moi ? Lui murmura Sévérus entre deux baisers.

« Toi. Je te veux toi. Je veux être à toi. Répondit il d'une voix rauque.

« Alors, tu vas être à moi, mon amour. Lui souffla l'homme au creux de l'oreille.

Harry sentit l'absence du corps qui se détachait du sien d'une façon douloureuse.

Il voulut enlever le bandeau mais la main de Sévérus lui écarta la sienne.

« Patience.

Le bruit léger d'un vêtement que l'on retire.

Le bruit à peine perceptible d'un flacon que l'on débouche et l'odeur de vanille.

Le poids d'un corps qui revient sur le lit.

Les mains qui écartent ses cuisses encore, la caresse qui approche de son intimité la plus secrète. Le doigt qui hésite et qui cercle l'entrée encore inviolée.

La barrière de muscles qui cède doucement, un hoquet de surprise, une tension soudaine.

Puis s'habituer à l'intrusion. En redemander.

Un deuxième doigt qui ouvre un peu plus la place. Plus de surprise, un peu de douleur.

Un lent va et vient, douleur qui cède au plaisir. Intense plaisir quand il touche le point secret enfoui en toi. Tes hanches qui viennent à la rencontre de ces doigts intrus en toi. Et l'envie que ce ne soit plus ses doigts, mais son sexe, en toi.

« Je suis à toi.

L'odeur de vanille et la douceur d'une huile qui vient remplacer les doigts qui sont partis. La barrière de muscles qui s'ouvre plus encore, laissant passer le sexe de cet amant tant désiré.

La douleur a laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas, pas si déchirante. Pas si violente, malgré la douceur de ton amant. Et l'intensité du plaisir quand la douleur s'éteint.

« Harry, je veux voir tes yeux, te dit-il en se penchant vers toi et en t'enlevant ton bandeau.

Tu rougis, tes yeux sont deux émeraudes liquides de plaisir.

Ses coups de hanches se sont amplifiés, accélérés et ton sexe est de nouveau dressé, sa main te caresse et te donnes du plaisir là aussi.

Ton orgasme déclenche le sien et vous hurlez votre plaisir.

Sévérus se retira lentement du corps de Harry, l'embrassant encore et encore. Le prenant dans ses bras et murmurant comme une douce litanie :

« Harry, Mon amour, je suis ton amant, tu es mon Aimant. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

« Moi aussi Sévérus, je t'aime. Je te l'ai déjà donné mon amour.

« Je sais.

« Il est doré et émeraude, comme toi et moi.

*************

Fin ?...

Je suis toute rouge, j'ai pleuré pendant deux jours à l'idée de les abandonner et vous aussi par la même. (Pis les lemon c'est plus facile à lire qu'à écrire ! ! !)

Bizoumouchous


	19. La couleur de l'Amour

**DISCLAIMER** : Ces personnage que j'ai maltraité, dont j'ai abusé et que j'ai rendu malheureux, ne sont pas à moi, mais à Mrs JKR.

**Rating R**, comme toujours et ça s'améliore pas.

***********

_**La couleur de l'amour**_

Sév fut tiré du sommeil par son estomac qui criait famine.

_« J'ai encore rien mangé, je suis sûr. Mais j'ai fais un de ces rêves. Huuuuuuuummmmmmm, trop bon._

_Le jeune Harry ici, avec moi, un vrai bonheur._

Deux informations arrivèrent au cerveau de Sévérus en même temps :

Ca sentait un peu la vanille et il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir d'odeur de vanille ici.

La chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne ressemblait pas à un coussin. (Trop dur et pas le toucher de la soie, bien que…)

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un lagon vert, vert tendre, vert profond, vert émeraude, vert amoureux.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ce n'était pas un rêve, après tout. Tant mieux !

« J'aime quand tu souris. Murmura Harry en rougissant un peu.

« J'aime quand tu m'aimes. Dit Sévérus en embrassant la joue la proche de ses lèvres.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Harry se rapprocha du Professeur et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Baiser papillon. Baiser plume.

_« J'adore quand tu fais ça mon ange._

_« Sév ? J'ai du mal à t'entendre, on dirai que tu es loin, tellement loin._

_« Moi aussi. Un écho de ta voix _

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Tu termines de guérir mon ange, c'est tout.

« Tu crois ?

« Ca me parait logique. Nous avons établi un lien lorsque tu as commencé à aller mieux, mais si tu es complètement guéri, il va s'effacer. Expliqua le professeur à mi-voix.

« C'est dommage, j'aimais t'entendre dans ma tête. Dit Harry, pensif.

«Moi aussi, mais ça dépendait des moments...

Le jeune homme rougit encore une fois, mais en souriant, il cita quelques mots :

« T'as tendance à te souvenir que c'est ton élève quand ça t'arrange, toi !

Ouais, mais c'est pas mon amant. (Ai au moins la décence de rougir quand tu penses à ça !)

Même pas.

Je ne vais pas rougir de quelque chose dont j'ai une envie folle !

Ton Amant. »

Sévérus se mit à rire dans le cou d'Harry.

« T'as une bonne mémoire tu sais ? Et encore ce passage là était assez soft.

« Je sais. Et j'ai une très bonne mémoire...

Un grondement sourd interrompit leur conversation.

« Désolé, mais j'ai faim, je crois. Dit Sév en souriant. Je ne me souviens pas être allé dîner ce soir, et toi ?

« Non, je n'ai dîné que de toi, mon très cher. Répondit Harry en se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de son professeur.

« C'était comment ?

« Divin.

La bouche de l'homme se posa sur les lèvres qui s'étaient rapprochées. Du bout de sa langue il caressa la bouche aimée. Elle s'entrouvrit, et le ballet de leurs langues les mena à nouveau aux portes du désir.

Leurs sexes se tendaient et se touchaient légèrement, leurs peaux frémissaient à ce contact délicieusement torride.

Sévérus gémit quand Harry posa sa main, à l'endroit précis où il avait envie qu'elle soit.

Le caressant lentement. Montant et descendant le long de son sexe tendu.

Le jeune homme poussa légèrement son compagnon et le fit s'allonger sous lui. Puis il descendit le long de ce corps parfait en l'embrassant, suçant et léchant les pointes des seins, les muscles, le ventre plat.

Son souffle sur le gland violacé et une langue timide qui s'aventure.

Le léger cri de Sévérus quand il prit le sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne cessa pas ses caresses pour autant, faisant coulisser la peau si douce le long de la tige de muscle. Aspirant et relâchant. Torturant.

L'homme se tordait sous la douce torture. Ses doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure brune, haletant son plaisir. Ses hanches montant à la rencontre de la gorge qui l'accueillait.

Harry accéléra le mouvement, déclenchant la jouissance de Sévérus. Il se libéra avec un feulement rauque.

« Harrrrrrrry.

Qui ne quitta la place que lorsque les dernières gouttes de liqueur furent avalées.

Il resta allongé sur le torse de son mentor et attendit que le coeur qui palpitait dans la poitrine, reprenne un rythme plus lent. Il déposait de petits baisers, sur les joues rosies, sur la bouche gonflée de désir. Il rougit un peu et s'approcha de l'oreille de Sév, la lécha lentement, l'embrassa.

« J'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sévérus ne répondit pas par des mots, il se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux brillants. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune dieu qui était sur lui et se dégagea, s'offrant au désir de cet amant-aimant tant attendu.

« Sév...Je... J'ai ...Enfin, j'ai jamais...

« Oh ! Bien sûr, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Dit Sévérus doucement. Mais on fait comme tu veux, je peux attendre, tu sais.

«Non. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment faire, et j'ai peur de te faire mal, c'est tout.

« Mon amour, fais avec moi comme j'ai fait avec toi. Et ne craint pas de me faire mal, tu n'es...

« Pas le premier, je sais. Dit Harry très doucement. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que la douleur cette fois.

« Il n'y aura pas de douleur. Toi je t'aime.

Le professeur attira la tête d'Harry jusqu'à lui et prit ses lèvres encore une fois, l'embrassant passionnément.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, sentant son sexe devenir douloureux à force de désir inassouvi.

L'homme le libéra. Et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

Sévérus se pencha et donna à Harry une petite fiole, remplie d'un liquide clair.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il reconnu l'odeur de vanille qui s'en échappait.

Il enduisit ses doigts de l'huile parfumée et descendit entre les cuisses de son amant.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait au plaisir, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez l'homme allongé sous lui.

Le corps de Sév, s'était tendu une fraction de seconde quand le premier doigt avait forcé le muscle. Mais bien vite, il s'était habitué à l'intrus et avait attendu avec impatience le second doigt. Venant à la rencontre de celui-ci. Harry avait hésité, mais le regard voilé de Sévérus l'avait encouragé. Lorsqu'il avait retiré sa main, un grondement de frustration s'était échappé des lèvres de l'homme.

Il avait enduit son sexe d'huile et s'était positionné entre les cuisses de son amant. Le gland avait forcé le passage, arrachant un soupir à Sév, qui noua ses jambes autours de la taille fine de son ange, le faisant s'enfoncer en lui lentement.

Ses va et vient de doux et attentionnés, devinrent plus rapides et plus passionnés, chaque rencontre avec le déclencheur de plaisir enfoui en lui, rendait Sévérus plus haletant, plus dépendant, plus soumis à cet amant qu'il adorait.

Pendant que Harry le prenait, il avait senti son sexe s'ériger de nouveau et il se caressait, sa jouissance fit se contracter ses sphincters, provoquant la jouissance de son amant.

« Sevvvvvv. Gémit il en s'écroulant sur son professeur.

Il quitta en douceur le corps de Sévérus. Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un long moment.

Sévérus aimait ce qu'il voyait dans ce magnifique regard émeraude. Il y voyait un amour si total et si grand qu'il eut peur un instant. Peur de n'être pas à la hauteur d'une telle passion.

Mais le sourire de Harry valait toutes les trouilles du monde et il serait à la hauteur ! Parole de Rogue !

C'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent tous deux qu'ils baignaient dans une lumière dorée qui semblait les envelopper.

« C'est quoi ?

« La couleur de l'amour, mon ange.

« Tu m'aimes Sévérus ?

« A la folie. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

« J'avais juste envie que tu le dise encore.

« Je t'aime Harry. Dit il en souriant.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime Sévérus.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, mais le grondement de l'estomac de Sév les tira de leur torpeur.

« Je crois bien que je vais aller manger un truc, je vais sûrement pas pouvoir dormir comme ça. Grogna le professeur en embrassant Harry avant de se lever.

« J'arrive. Attends moi.

Sévérus tendit la main et attira le jeune homme à lui.

« Remet ton caleçon, sinon, je ne vais pas manger de sitôt. Dit il en plaisantant.

« Obsédé. Répondit Harry en tirant la langue.

« Ha, Ha... C'est qui, qui m'a sauté dessus dans le couloir ?

« Et c'est qui, qui a abusé de moi à Sainte Mangouste ? Répliqua Harry en enfilant son boxer

Sév se figea et pâlit un peu. Le jeune homme vit l'effet de ses paroles et regretta d'avoir plaisanté avec ça.

« J'étais pas sérieux Sév. J'ai au contraire apprécié tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi là bas. Dit Harry en caressant le visage de l'homme. J'ai aimé. Tout. Tout ce que tu as dit. Tes confidences. Ta peine m'a fait de la peine. Je me souviens de tout. Y compris de tes pensées.

« Toutes ?

« J'en ai bien peur !

Sévérus leva les yeux au plafond et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je suis foutu !

Harry éclata de rire et bécota les lèvres qui le narguaient.

« Suffit jeune homme!

« Bien Professeur.

« Non, ça, mon ange, pas question. Je ne suis pas ton prof quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi, en caleçon et que nous avons fait l'amour au moins deux fois ! S'exclama Sévérus en riant à son tour.

« Comment puis-je t'appeler ? Je crois bien que mon ange c'est déjà pris.

« Et j'ai rien d'un ange, moi !

« Mon amour, ça fait un peu midinette. Poursuivit Harry pensivement.

Sév lui fit une grimace et se détourna, il enfila sa robe de chambre et alla en prendre une seconde dans le placard.

Il en vêtit Harry qui continuait à réfléchir.

« Mon Dragon ? Après tout tu es un serpentard, ça irait, non?

« Ton Dragon ? C'est mignon, mais je ressemble pas non plus à un dragon.

« Tu t'es jamais vu en cours ! Enfin, quand tu es étudiant !

« Très drôle Potter !

« Mon dragon d'or. Ca, ça me plait. Insista Harry en prenant Sévérus par la taille.

« Alors, va pour le dragon d'or. Si ça te plait. Accepta Sév en embrassant le bout de son nez.

« Mon dragon d'or aux yeux noirs.

Harry embrassa encore une fois les lèvres douces de son dragon.

« Allez viens, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver à manger.

« On va aller dans les cuisines en robe de chambre ?

« C'est peut être un peu tard pour les cuisines, mon ange.

« Il est quelle heure ?

« J'en sais rien, attends.

Sévérus se pencha vers le tas de vêtements qui reposait par terre et retira sa montre de la poche de sa redingote.

« Une heure.

« J'ai loupé le couvre feu ! Soupira Harry

« T'es préfet en chef, idiot, t'as pas de couvre feu !

« Zut. Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir là, alors ?

Sévérus regarda le jeune homme pensivement :

« Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

« Si, mais, tes amis, ils vont pas s'inquiéter ?

Harry secoua la tête en riant :

« Hermione sait que je suis venu te voir, alors, si je ne suis pas descendu au dîner et si je ne suis pas en train de pleurer dans ma chambre, elle va se douter que je suis avec toi. Et va rassurer ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter.

« Tu crois ?

« Je connais suffisamment Mione, Sév.

« Alors, moi ça me va. Reste ici. Ce soir. On verra pour la suite.

« T'es inquiet ? A cause de Dumbledore ?

« Un peu. Acquiesça le professeur de potions.

« N'y pense pas et profite de ta nuit.

Sévérus serra Harry contre lui et le dévora de baisers. Le garçon se mit à rire. Le grand professeur Rogue se comportait comme un collégien amoureux et il adorait ça !

« J'aime ton rire, mon ange. Murmura l'homme en reculant un peu.

Le sourire qu'il avait dans les yeux éclairait son visage. Le transformant.

Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le terrible Professeur de potions, il se sentait rajeuni et bien dans sa peau et heureux.

Il entraîna le jeune homme vers le salon, si ils restaient encore une minute dans la chambre, il sentait qu'il allait encore lui sauter dessus.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et éclata de rire.

« Je crois que pour Dumbledore, t'as pas de soucis à te faire !!

Dans le salon, était installé un dîner aux chandelles, de petits cœurs de toutes les couleurs décoraient la table et voletaient dans la pièce. Sév en attrapa un, il s'agita comme un papillon dans sa main, mais Sév put lire quelques mots :

_**« On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche !**_

_**« Félicitations !**_

« Il sait toujours tout ! Grogna le professeur en relâchant le coeur. C'est énervant !

*************

On ne se bidonne pas !! Si !

Pas taper et c... sage koi...

Bizousmouchous

Biz


	20. L'Union

**DISCLAIMER **: Pas à moi, encore et toujours a Mrs JKR, (Soupir désespéré)

Story :** MINE **!!

Rating **R** (comme romantique) ^--^

*********

_**L'union**_

La veille au soir, Hermione avait attendu le repas avec impatience, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle ne pouvait que constater l'absence d'Harry et du professeur Rogue.

Secrètement, elle espéra que tout s'était bien passé entre eux.

Le fait que Sévérus ne vienne pas était quand même bon signe.

Si il avait envoyé paître Harry, il serait venu se restaurer. Enfin, probablement.

Un petit sourire béat gagnait son visage par moment, attirant le regard de Draco et même celui de Ron qui pourtant ne remarquait pas grand-chose habituellement. Les deux garçons se lançaient des regards intrigués, Ron fit une grimace et Draco haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'agace par moment ! Explosa le blondinet

« Bienvenue au club, Malefoy ! répliqua Ron en riant, Avec Harry, ça fait 6 ans qu'on la supporte, alors, courage !

« C'est normal cet air bizarre qu'elle a ?

« Son air Je-sais-un-truc-mais-je vous-le-dirais-pas ?

Draco hocha la tête en se marrant (Finalement il n'était pas si nul ce Weasley !)

« Rien à faire, faut attendre qu'elle en ait marre de nous faire mariner !

« Ca dure longtemps ?

« Dépends de l'importance du truc. Soupira le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et là, d'après toi ? Fit le serpentard avec une grimace.

« Au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Alors fais comme si t'avais rien vu et elle va se calmer.

Draco haussa un sourcil et un franc sourire éclaira son visage.

« Merci Ron.

Ledit Ron manqua s'étouffer en entendant Draco le remercier et l'appeler par son prénom, ils avaient eu beau combattre ensemble et se sauver mutuellement la vie ce jour là, le jeune Malefoy n'était pas parvenu à sympathiser avec Ron, une vielle rancœur obsolète qui ne parvenait pas à s'effacer. Et pourtant ces quelques mots, ce soir, lui avait ouvert les yeux, le rouquin était dépourvu de rancune a son égard, il avait l'air prêt à devenir ami avec lui. Peut être uniquement parce qu'il était le petit ami d'Hermione, mais malgré tout, il avait envie d'essayer, Harry avait été une recrue intéressante, pourquoi pas Ron ?

Et suivant son conseil, il ignora superbement Hermione durant toute la fin du repas et discuta quidditch avec le rouquin.

En retournant dans le dortoir, Mione demanda à Ron, d'aller voir si Harry était rentré. Sur sa réponse négative, elle se décida à confier aux garçons ce qu'elle pensait. Valait mieux qu'elle leur explique un peu, avant qu'ils n'aient un choc en voyant Sév et Harry ensemble.

« Draco, Ron, faut que je vous dise un truc. Commença-t-elle en hésitant un peu.

« Ca y est ? Tu trouves qu'on a enfin le droit de savoir ? Demanda Draco d'une voix un peu sèche.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, mais j'ai hésité à vous dire ça, parce que... enfin, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment et vous non plus, mais ...

« Mione ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes gens en chœur.

« Ok, Ok, Ok. C'est au sujet de Harry

Ron se pencha vers elle, il avait remarqué l'absence de son ami au dîner et se faisait un peu de souci, il n'en avait rien montré, parce qu'il savait que Harry n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers jours et qu'il était devenu assez secret, supportant peu l'attention de Ron envers lui.

Alors Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait déduit. Le rapport des couleurs. L'attitude de Sévérus et celle de Harry. Sa nervosité les quelques jours passés. Plus encore celle du jour même.

Et leur dernière conversation.

Ron s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil au fur et à mesure des explications de la jeune femme. Il se passait la main sur le menton, un air pensif sur le visage.

Draco, lui, secouait la tête en marmonnant :

« Tu te trompes, Mione, Sév, n'est pas comme ça. Il n'irait pas abuser d'un étudiant, et puis je ne crois pas qu'il soit de ce bord là. Et même si il l'était, pourquoi Harry ? Tu sais bien qu'il nous a dit qu'il était là bas, comme catalyseur. Que la haine de Harry à son encontre, pouvait le sortir du coma. Rien d'autre.

« Draco, mon chéri. Murmura Hermione à son petit ami. Et si cela était ? Tu lui en voudrais ? Je sais que c'est ton parrain. La seule famille qui te reste. Mais, si Harry et lui...

« Mione. S'il te plaît. N'ajoute rien. Je sais pas ce que je ressens et je sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir un truc comme ça.

Ron était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions et Hermione ne comprenait pas sa réaction, enfin son absence de réaction plutôt. Côté négatif elle avait plus pensé à Ron qu'à Draco en fait et là, elle était assez surprise de leurs attitudes respectives.

« Ron ?

« ...

« Ron Weasley ! S'exclama-t-elle pour sortir son ami de sa léthargie.

« Herm ? Dit il d'un air un peu surpris.

« Ron, dis moi ce que tu en penses.

« De quoi ?

« De Harry et de Rogue ! Nom d'un troll des bois, tu roupilles où quoi ?

« Non, ne fait je réfléchissais à un truc. Répondit lentement le jeune homme. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et son regard chercha celui de Draco. Il le fixa quelques instants et hocha la tête. Draco de son côté s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en rougissant.

Hermione avait observé cet échange avec un intérêt croissant. Qu'avait Ron ?

« Ma chère Hermione, je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais à propos des unions de sorciers ?

« Ce que je sais à propos de quoi ?

« A propos des unions de sorciers. Quand je parle de sorciers, en fait, peu importe le sexe d'ailleurs. Précisa Ron.

« J'en sais trop rien, je sais que ces unions sont spontanées, parfois bien plus forte que ce que nous on appelle l'amour. Et quelles forment un lien indestructible. Un peu comme un mariage. C'est de ça que tu veux parler ?

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement et secoua la tête.

« Presque, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Mione. Dans notre monde sorcier, une union est quelque chose de très important. Deux sorciers, homme et femme, parfois homme et homme et femme et femme, peuvent être attirés l'un par l'autre. Il y a un sentiment amoureux en général, mais il s'agit en fait de magies complémentaires.

« Magies complémentaires ?

« Chaque magie est attirée par une autre, qui lui est indispensable. Les deux sorciers fusionnent leurs magies et ils deviennent plus puissants. C'est à cette fusion que l'on se rend compte que les deux personnes étaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

« Toujours ?

« Quasiment.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

Ron rougit légèrement :

« A cause de Luna.

« Luna ?

« Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nos magies ont évoluées, elle, comme moi. Neville aussi d'ailleurs.

« Neville ? S'exclama la jeune femme abasourdie.

« Bien sûr, Neville ; t'as pas remarqué qu'il était meilleur en cours ? En DFCM, il est presque aussi bon que Harry et Draco. Pour le reste, ça évolue lentement ce truc. Alors je ne sais pas.

Draco s'était renfrogné, les sourcils froncés. Il croisa le regard 'Hermione, haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Je... Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop pour moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vais me coucher.

Bonsoir Ron. Ma chérie ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Hermione restait songeuse dans le canapé.

Ron partit peu après.

Finalement, la discussion sur la situation de Rogue et Harry avait très nettement dévié. Hermione en venait à se poser des questions sur Draco et elle. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas senti de différence, sa magie ne semblait pas avoir changée. Peut être que Draco et elle ce n'était pas plus sérieux que ça finalement. Dans son fort intérieur, elle savait que non.

Draco et elle c'était sérieux. Elle en était certaine. Elle devait en parler avec lui. Il avait eu l'air si perdu quand Ron avait amorcé le sujet.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en tournant les infos de son ami dans l'ordinateur personnel qui lui servait de tête. Harry. Rogue. Draco. Neville. Ron. Luna.

Et elle.

La main de Sévérus posée sur sa poitrine, Harry passa une nuit parfaite.

Le réveil du maître des potions, les tira du sommeil vers sept heures. Le regard légèrement embrumé, le jeune homme eut un sourire en sentant les bras de son dragon qui le rapprochait de lui. Les deux amandes noires capturèrent le lagon vert, un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

« Bonjour, mon ange. Murmura Sévérus.

« Bonjour, mon dragon. Répondit Harry en souriant.

Sev fit une petite grimace et embrassa la joue qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Bien dormi ?

« Tes bras sont un puissant somnifère, je crois bien que c'est la nuit la plus calme que j'ai passée depuis longtemps.

« Moi ? Un somnifère ? dit en riant le jeune homme. Je n'y crois pas ! Sévérus, dis moi que tu plaisantes !

«Si tu le dis. Alors ok, je plaisante. Sourit l'homme.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

« La question est là, hein ? Dit Sévérus d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

« ...

« Que faisons nous ? Demanda-t-il en hésitant un peu.

« Qu'en penses tu ?

« Je ne sais pas. Désires tu que tout le monde soit au courant ? Pour Albus c'est déjà fait, me semble-t-il.

« Et toi Sévérus ? Que désires tu ? Dit Harry à voix très basse. Est-ce que cette nuit était...

« Spéciale, à mes yeux. Très spéciale. Répondit Sévérus en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant. Et pour toi ?

« Je... Je... Sév. Elle était beaucoup plus que spéciale pour moi.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être enfin complet.

Entier à l'intérieur de moi-même depuis que tu es là, près de moi.

« C'est comme ça que je le ressent aussi. Approuva Sévérus, soulagé, malgré tout.

« Mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas. Dit Harry avec un petit, si petit, sourire. J'ai envie de rester là, avec toi et de ne plus voir personne pour une éternité.

« Programme assez alléchant, soupira Sév en bougeant à peine. Je pense quand même que nous allons devoir sortir de notre repaire pour participer à la vie qui se déroule au dessus de nous. Ensemble, si tu le souhaites. Je n'ai rien à perdre, au contraire. Je t'ai gagné. Et je reste le gagnant de toutes manières.

« Sévérus Rogue. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de vous. Constata Harry à voix basse.

Le regard du sombre maître des potions s'éclaira, enfin, pas réellement, mais des étoiles semblaient se refléter dans les orbes noires, faisant de son regard, quelque chose d'infiniment mystérieux.

« Harry James Potter, je crois bien que je suis amoureux de vous. Répliqua Sévérus en embrassant très légèrement la bouche du garçon contre lui.

Un léger bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté les tira de leurs réflexions amoureuses.

« C'est quoi ?

« Dobby ? Dit Sévérus en se levant, il enfila sa robe de chambre et tendit l'autre à Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et en ouvrant vit que l'elfe était en effet passé. Le petit souper aux chandelles avait disparu, un parchemin était posé sur la table du salon ainsi que des vêtements aux couleurs des griffondor.

Sév s'empara du parchemin et le déroula.

_« Mon cher Sévérus_

_Venez donc me voir quelques instants ce matin, j'ai à vous parler._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Albus._

_Ps : Dites à Harry de vous accompagner bien entendu !_

« C'est bon pour la grande explication, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Sév ? Dit Harry en l'enlaçant doucement, il y a un problème ?

« Albus veut nous voir.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, il sait pour nous, si il avait voulu s'y opposer, il aurait pu le faire bien avant ? Tu ne crois pas ?

L'homme se détendit dans l'étreinte d'Harry, il appuya son dos contre le torse du jeune homme et abandonna sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu dois avoir raison, mais je suis un inquiet de nature.

« Ne sois pas inquiet. Par contre, mon petit dragon, va falloir se dépêcher si on veut aller au petit déj, parce que je dois retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer.

« Il y a pensé. Dit Sévérus en désignant le tas de vêtements.

« Alors, une douche à deux et on y va ?

Sév se redressa et entraîna le jeune homme dans la salle de bain, leur toilette ne leur prit que quelques minutes, ils avaient décidés, d'un accord tacite, que l'un se doucherait pendant que l'autre se raserait, ça avait l'avantage d'éviter de se lancer de nouveau dans un safari en chambre qui les mettrait en retard.

Ils étaient en train de s'habiller quand Harry se planta devant Sévérus qui boutonnait sa chemise :

« Sév ?

« Moui ?

« Je...je peux te... demander un truc débile ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas trop les trucs débiles, ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se terminer en queue de poisson.

Il hocha la tête, intrigué quand même.

« Tu... Tu...

_« Décidément, il bégaie beaucoup là. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?_

Les doigts d'Harry tremblaient en essayant de faire le noeud de sa cravate. Sévérus tendit la main et entreprit de terminer lui-même, sous peine de voir son bel amour s'étrangler.

« Je quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je sais bien que tu as dû avoir d'autres personnes dans ta vie. Mais tu les recevais ici ? A Poudlard ?

Le maître des potions sourit devant l'air perdu de son amant.

« Pourquoi une question pareille Mon ange ?

« Le... la robe de chambre que tu m'as prêtée, c'est celle de tes amants de passage ?

« La robe de chambre ? Dit Sévérus, étonné.

_« Sev, dis moi que non, je t'en prie. Pensa Harry _

« Mon Ange, je suis désolée que tu ais pensé ça. Dommage pour lui, mais...

_« Pour Lui..._

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il sentait un picotement monter. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Sév était là, avec lui. Et peu importait ce Lui.

« Mon Ange. Excuses moi. Dit Sévérus en levant le visage de Harry vers le sien. Il vit les larmes prêtes à couler.

« Harry, voyons, je ne suis pas un goujat et je ne t'aurais sûrement pas revêtu d'un vêtement de ce genre. C'était un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Draco. Mon cher filleul devra s'en passer, parce que c'est le premier cadeau que je t'offre.

Les larmes débordèrent quand même, de soulagement par contre. Il fit un petit sourire en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de l'homme devant lui.

« Je suis désolé Sév, je suis tellement désolé. Murmura-t-il un peu honteux.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, mon Ange. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. Et même si notre histoire est récente, elle est infiniment importante pour moi.

Sévérus se pencha légèrement, il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry qui rougit légèrement.

Ils optèrent pour la discrétion, préférant voir Albus avant de s'afficher dans Poudlard. Sév se contenta de piquer un baiser dans le cou de Harry avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Il se rendit à la table des professeurs et s'assit aux côtés de Minerva. Rémus leva les yeux vers lui. Sévérus se fendit d'un sourire et se pencha vers son collègue :

« Un problème, Lupin ?

« Non. Répondit l'autre en lui renvoyant son sourire. J'aime bien ton odeur, ce matin. Changé de parfum ?

La pique fit légèrement rosir le visage de Sévérus. Assez bizarrement, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

_« Tu parles que j'ai changé de parfum ! Je me mets du Harry Potter concentré, maintenant. C'est bien son odeur que tu as sentie sur moi ? Hein ? Je hais ton odorat de loup, mon vieux._

_Et puis tu ne rougis pas, Sévérus, c'est quoi cette manie, on ne va plus te craindre si ça continue !_

A la table des préfets, Harry trouva une ambiance un peu morose, Hermione et Draco se parlaient à peine et leur mutisme déteignait sur les autres. Ron fut le seul à être heureux de le voir.

« Harry ! Enfin ! Comment tu vas ? J'étais inquiet hier soir, tu sais ?

« Ca va bien Ron, mieux que bien. Avoua le survivant en lançant un regard rapide vers la table des enseignants.

Ron intercepta le regard et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Je suis content pour toi mon vieux. Dit il à voix basse.

« Merci Ron. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

La distribution du courrier empêcha Harry de questionner Ron sur l'attitude des deux préfets de Serpentard et la nouvelle qui arriva par ce même courrier fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le château.

Une colombe était entrée, elle vint se poser devant Neville et lui tendit la patte. Il défit le petit parchemin qui y était accroché et le lit en donnant quelques céréales à la petite bête.

Il se leva d'un coup, il était devenu d'une jolie couleur pivoine foncée et un instant, les professeurs ainsi que ses camarades les plus proches, eurent peur qu'il ne s'écroule terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Puis il lança le parchemin en l'air et éclata de rire, il se leva et se précipita vers Ron et Harry, suivi du regard par les trois quarts de la salle.

Il était a environs deux mètres de la table des préfets quand il cria à leur attention :

« Ron, Harry ! Mione ! C'est magnifique ! Vous pouvez pas savoir ! Par Merlin ! Je vais être Papa !

La stupeur qui s'abattit sur la salle s'effaça quand Albus commença à applaudir, rejoint par les autres professeurs et petit à petit par tous les élèves.

« Nom d'un troll, Harry, t'entends ça ? Hein ? Je vais être Papa ! Répétait Neville en pleurant et riant à la fois.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle devenait limite assourdissant. Au milieu de l'allégresse générale, Hermione se leva et s'éclipsa.

« Hermione ? L'interpella une voix dans le couloir.

Elle se figea, surprise. Pas une chance sur mille que ce soit cette personne là qui vienne la consoler.

« Professeur Rogue ? Dit elle à voix basse.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le professeur de potion en la faisant se tourner vers lui.

« Rien Pro... Commença-t-elle bravement avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Mione. Shuuu, Doucement. Calmez vous. Murmura l'homme en la serrant contre lui.

Ses sanglots étaient ceux d'un profond désespoir et Sév ne comprenait rien.

« C'est la nouvelle que Longdubat va avoir un enfant qui vous met dans cet état ?

Elle secoua la tête.

« Draco vous a fait quelque chose ? Dites le moi Hermione, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça.

Entre deux sanglots, elle expliqua à Sévérus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. La conversation avec Ron. Et sa certitude que Draco ne ressentait pas cette fameuse attraction magique pour elle. Et son attitude ce matin, lui parlant à peine.

_« Mais il est crétin où quoi ? Il sait très bien que lui et la petite sont destinés à s'unir. Et sa puissance magique s'est développée. Pas celle de Herm, la sienne était occupée à la guérir de ses blessures_. _Il aurait dû lui en parler cet espèce d'imbécile. Je lui passer un de ces savons, il va voir que je peux être aussi agréable qu'un dragon dans certains cas !!_

« Mione, vous allez sécher vos larmes et aller en cours, moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à mon crétin de filleul. Dit Rogue d'une voix douce, mais qui congelait a vu d'œil.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas ferme et décidé.

_« Ouais, dès que j'ai vu Albus._

_**********_

C'est pas juste hein ? Et dire que je vous avais promis la fin ici.... Ben c'est pas la fin !!!

Encore un petit effort, on ne tue pas l'auteur, on ne la bat pas, Maieuh ! On se calme, si vous voulez encore un peu de RHCP avant la fin

(Red hot chili pepper, c'est encore plus fort que le lemon ^__^)

(Je sais je fais une fixation, mais ça marche pas avec Linkin Park qui est le moteur de mes neurones.) (J'me comprends)

Bizoumouchous


	21. Alors c'est magique

**DISCLAIMER **: Je les aime, voui, et je suis à peu près gentille avec eux, alors, Mrs JKR, vous pouvez me les donner ? Koi NON ? ? ^__^ snifffffffff !

**Rating : R **(Bla et bla et bla)…

********

**Alors c'est magique.**

Sévérus attendait que sa classe de septième année finisse d'entrer dans la classe, il regardait passer ses élèves, planté, à son habitude, près de la porte et appuyé à la muraille. Harry ne leva pas le regard vers lui, passant en l'effleurant, mais les yeux obstinément fixés au sol.

« T'as raison, mon ange, si je croise ton regard émeraude, je fond devant tout le monde et catastrophe ! Plus de cours de potions ! (Quoique, j'en connais qui ne seraient pas catastrophés !)

« Asseyez vous. Dit il d'une voix glaciale. Interro surprise. Décrivez la potion tue-loup, ingrédients, fabrication, incidence de la racine de mandragore si on l'incorpore au mélange avant la fin.

Trois pieds de parchemin.

Vous avez deux heures.

Potter, vous, vous venez avec moi. Bureau du directeur.

Il parvint enfin à croiser le regard du jeune homme et vit dans ses yeux qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Il était au premier rang et tourna le dos à la classe, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Sév désigna deux élèves du doigt :

« Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, vous surveillez la classe. Mr Longdubat, vous descendez de votre petit nuage et vous me faites cet essai.

« Potter ?

« Oui professeur ?

L'homme fit un signe de tête en indiquant la sortie

Personne n'avait protesté, même si il n'y avait plus la question des points, les élèves étaient toujours terrifiés par le professeur de potions.

Sa sortie, dans un envol de robe noire, libéra les esprits et quelques étudiants recommencèrent à respirer.

La porte une fois refermée sur eux, Harry rit doucement en s'approchant de Sévérus :

« Tu vois que tu sais faire le dragon, Néville était pétrifié, y compris quelques autres d'ailleurs !

« Harry ?

« Mmm ?

« Ca fait plus de trois heures.

« Trois heures que quoi ?

Sévérus entraîna son élève dans un recoin du couloir.

« Que je n 'ai pas goûté à tes lèvres. Dit il en embrassant doucement la bouche qui lui faisait face.

Harry emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du maître des potions. Sa langue, vint à la rencontre de celle de son Dragon, douce bataille, sans vainqueur ni vaincu.

Quelques secondes volées.

Infiniment savoureuses.

Ils se séparent et prirent la direction du bureau du directeur. Harry marchait légèrement en retrait de son professeur, attitude normale dans les couloirs, il y avait un peu de monde qui circulait malgré tout.

« Mouchou caramel. Dit Sévérus en arrivant devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle bougea et l'escalier se dévoila.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? Murmura Harry.

« Gâteau moldu. Répondit Sévérus avec une petite grimace.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus.

Le directeur les accueillit avec un grand sourire, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils et une petite table basse.

« Prenez un siège. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Sévérus, un thé ? Vert, à la menthe ? C'est ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

« Harry ?

« Oui Monsieur, la même chose que le Professeur Rogue. Merci. Dit le garçon en prenant place lui aussi.

Un sort plus tard, deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de biscuits apparurent sur la table basse.

Albus s'installa dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Ses yeux pétillent toujours de malice ! Grogna Sév en lui même. Bon, on va enfin savoir à quelle sauce on va se faire manger !

« Alors, mon cher ami, que pensez vous de la nouvelle que nous avons appris ce matin ?

« Il nous a pas fait venir pour nous parler de Neville ! Non, évidemment, son invitation est arrivée avant la colombe. Allez Albus, je vais craquer moi !

Harry voyait Sévérus se décomposer à vu d'œil, un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur se lèvres.

« Je suis positivement ravi pour ce jeune homme. Poursuivit Albus en ignorant Sévérus. C'est formidable, pour lui et Nymphadora. J'aime beaucoup cette jeune femme, elle est parfaite pour lui.

« Ouais, et Miss Catastrophe comment elle va faire pour s'occuper de deux gamins ? Parce que Neville c'est encore un môme et le bébé qui arrive…

« Sévérus, ayez un peu confiance en eux. Tonks est un auror très apprécié et Neville compte lui aussi exercer ce métier. Nos amis de l'ordre leur apporteront leur soutien. Molly est déjà en train de tricoter la layette, j'en suis certain ! !

« J'admet. Je trouve qu'ils sont un peu jeunes c'est tout.

Dumbledore le regarda en appuyant son menton sur ses mains.

« Vous savez, Sévérus, la jeunesse, cette année, est bien précoce.

Le professeur lança un regard perplexe à Albus par dessus sa tasse. Puis une rougeur gagna lentement ses joues.

Harry grignotait un biscuit en écoutant la conversation. Le professeur Rogue en train de rougir comme un gamin devant un Albus impassible, ça valait quand même son pesant de galions !!

Le jeune homme sentit instinctivement où le directeur voulait en venir et il se carra un peu plus dans son fauteuil, s'instaurant spectateur dans ce qui allait suivre.

« Pré...précoce ? Co...Comment ça ? Parvint à articuler Sév d'une voix très, très grave.

« Hé, bien, Sévérus... Dit Albus lentement.

« Raahhh ! Je vais le tuer. Lentement. Lui arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère. Moins ça coupe et plus c'est douloureux et plus c'est long.

« Je disais, que cette année, nos étudiants, enfin certains d'entre eux, sont assez précoces. Puisque nous avons l'infini honneur d'avoir quatre unions de sorciers dans nos murs.

« Quatre unions ? Dit le professeur intrigué. Vous êtes certain ? Quatre unions. En même temps, c'est exceptionnel.

Albus se leva et jeta un regard sur le jeune homme silencieux. Il avait toujours un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais tout est exceptionnel cette année Sévérus. Voyez-vous, lors de la grande bataille contre Voldemort, la puissance magique déployée ce jour là a atteint des sommets. Les forces de tous nos membres ont crées une puissance magique jamais égalée jusqu'alors. Cette puissance magique a affectée diversement les gens présents sur place.

« Je... Commença Sév en palissant.

« Mais, vous, vous n'y étiez pas. Dit Albus doucement. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir enfermé ici, mais il le fallait pour votre sécurité. Si l'issue du combat avait été différente, Voldemort aurait eu besoin de vous. Et nous aussi.

« Ouais, sauf que j'étais pas enfermé, j'étais attaché au mur ! Et je m'en foutais de crever, je voulais être avec vous tous et veiller sur Harry. Albus, vous avez eu de la chance de me l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau ! Songea Sévérus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieil homme marchait de long en large, il caressait sa longue barbe d'une main, l'autre était dans son dos.

« Sévérus, je pensais que vous aviez remarqué les changements qui s'étaient produits, ces derniers temps.

L'homme en noir secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, je n'ai rien remarqué. J'étais un peu préoccupé en fait.

« J'ai remarqué ça aussi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'obsidienne luttant contre le bleu si pâle. Cette fois encore ce fut Sévérus qui rompit le contact.

« Alors ? Quels sont nos sorciers impliqués dans ces unions ? Dit Sévérus en toussotant pour se donner une certaine contenance. Enfin, mis à part Draco et Hermione bien évidement.

« A propos de Draco...

« Je sais, je vais le secouer celui là. Par sa faute, Mi...la petite Granger, était dans un état épouvantable. S'exclama Sév en se redressant.

« Ne le secouez pas de trop. Je crois qu'il a d'autres soucis, lui aussi. Le tempéra Albus en souriant.

« Ca on verra bien ! Et puis il a quoi comme soucis ce gosse ? Il pourrait venir me parler, nom de nom, je suis là pour ça !

« Harry ? Un autre thé ? demanda Dumbledore en lui lançant un petit regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

Sans un mot, le garçon secoua la tête.

« Hum, hum. Fit le professeur Rogue, pour attirer l'attention du directeur qui semblait songeur.

« Oui. Oui, Sévérus. Parmi ces heureuses unions, il y aussi Neville et Nymphadora. Depuis la révélation de leur complémentarité, ce jeune homme est devenu plus calme et beaucoup moins maladroit. Tonks aussi, par Merlin ! Leurs magies n'ont pas encore fusionnées complètement, mais Neville fait d'énormes progrès en cours. Sauf en potions peut-être ?

« J'en sais rien. Dit Sév en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Je le fais chaperonner par Miss Granger et il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu d'accident de chaudron depuis. Mais de la à dire qu'il est devenu meilleur...

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du survivant, amenant un sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Et les autres ?

« Sévérus ? Réfléchissez.

«Je suis pas venu pour jouer aux devinettes ! Et puis qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis pas le professeur le plus à même de constater ce genre de truc ! Et toi Harry arrête de me regarder en te marrant, tu vas voir le retour du dragon dans les cachots tout à l'heure !

« A vrai dire, il s'agit de Ron Weasley et de Luna Lovegood. Je ne pense pas que vous l'auriez su, même si le jeune Weasley est devenu un sujet particulièrement doué.

« Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve ! Comment il veut que je remarque tout lui ? Et Weasley et Lovegood, je ne les ai pas souvent en cours.

Bon il va arrêter de tourner autours du pot !

Albus s'était assis légèrement sur son bureau, son regard qui pétillait plus que jamais, était posé sur le maître des potions, il scrutait l'homme devant lui et se disait qu'il avait été suffisamment malheureux pour avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Harry, lui, avait tout compris.

« Bon. D'accord pour Ron et Luna. Et qui sont les derniers ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix agacée.

« Sévérus ?

« Oui ?

« J'aime pas quand il me parle comme si j'avais deux ans !

« Vous savez que vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant de cette école, après moi ?

« Oui.

« Pas la peine d'être modeste, je sais que c'est vrai.

« Vous êtes également, un mage noir.

Sév se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Un sorcier cultivé et intelligent ?

« A quoi il joue ?

« Très psychologue. Doué dans la torture mentale envers vos étudiants ?

« Albus ! Mais c'est pas bientôt terminé ce... cet... Ce truc ?

« Ca y est, le gamin est mort de rire ! Et il en pleure en plus ! Je vais me venger mon Ange !

Albus lui-même riait dans sa barbe, alors Harry se leva et vint se planter devant Sévérus, il se baissa de façon à être face à lui, il l'embrassa sur le nez et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Allons Mon dragon, tu ne vois pas que le professeur te fait marcher ? La dernière union de sorcier, c'est la notre.

« STUPIDE ! Je suis stupide ! Voilà quand un crétin de mon age tombe amoureux ! Même pas capable de sentir une union magique ! La mienne en plus ! Et comme on a...

Sévérus attira le jeune homme à lui et le fit s'asseoir sur une de ses jambes. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Joue contre joue. Ils regardèrent Albus qui retournait à son bureau.

« Si j'en crois le rapport de l'hôpital (montée d'une peu discrète coloration rouge sur les joues des deux hommes face à lui) et la naissance de ce joli halo doré qui depuis hier entoure vos portraits. J'en déduis que votre union est... comment dire ... consommée ?

(Pivoine les deux zoziaux !!)

« Harry et vous aussi Sévérus, vous devez savoir que ce lien qui vous unit maintenant ne peut être détruit. Vos magies sont en train de fusionner et vous allez devenir beaucoup plus puissants. La votre était à son summum et la tienne Harry, a été amplifiée par Voldemort. Et lors de sa mort, un peu de sa magie est encore passée en toi. Ce qui a provoqué ton coma. Entre autre.

« Il savait tout ça depuis le début ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a collé à l'hôpital !

« C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de veiller sur Harry. Vos magies s'attiraient tellement qu'elles ne pouvaient que te guérir, mon garçon.

Le silence qui suivit les derniers mots du directeur de Poudlard menaçait de s'installer à long terme.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les questions qui leurs manquaient à tous les deux, mais aucune ne parvenait à franchir leurs lèvres.

« Sévérus, Harry ? Dit Albus un peu inquiet de leur manque de réaction.

« Je l'adore ! Je reconnais que j'exagère parfois, mais je l'adore et je ne vais même pas le tuer. Par contre je vais quand même pas l'embrasser. Ca je le garde pour toi mon ange.

Le directeur des Serpentard fit un sourire à Dumbledore.

« Merci Albus. Merci pour tout.

« Tu le mérites Sévérus. Répondit le professeur en tutoyant de nouveau son ancien élève.

Prends juste soin de Harry.

« Vous plaisantez, Monsieur, dit le jeune homme en souriant, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de lui. Mais Merci. Merci de m'avoir permis d'être heureux.

« De rien, mon garçon. De rien.

Le retour vers les cachots se fit en un temps record, ce n'est qu'une fois dans les souterrains que Harry et Sévérus prirent quelques minutes pour souffler. Sév s'était adossé à la muraille de pierre, il avait croisé les bras, sur sa poitrine. Une de ses jambes était repliée, pied appuyé contre le mur. Harry qui avait pris une pose presque semblable de l'autre côté du couloir, le dévisageait intensément.

« Il est indécent comme ça, sexy, torride. Je vais lui sauter dessus et terminé pour la discrétion. La classe va sortir dans un moment.

Draco va s'évanouir si il me trouve dans les bras de son parrain.

Morgane et Merlin, aidez moi ! Je l'aime comme un dingue !

Sév décroisa les bras et Harry comprit l'invite, il franchit lentement les deux mètres qui les séparaient et vint se placer entre les jambes de son amour, poitrine contre poitrine. Les yeux dans les yeux.

« T 'es aussi grand que moi, je n'avais pas remarqué. Dit Sévérus en posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé, t'es surpris ?

« Au vu de tes exploits d'hier soir, je n'en doutait pas.

« Très subtil, cher professeur ! Se moqua Harry.

« Allez viens, on va retourner en classe. Je doute que malgré toute sa mansuétude et toute ses révélations, Albus apprécie que nous nous fassions remarquer dans les couloirs.

« A tes ordres, mon dragon d'or. Je t'aime. Murmura Harry en embrassant légèrement les lèvres de Sev.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe, attirant les regards, Sévérus parvint à reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

« Les deux heures sont presque écoulées, ceux qui ont terminé, déposez vos parchemins sur mon bureau.

Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, pas de problèmes en mon absence ?

Les deux préfets firent un geste de la tête.

« Non Professeur.

« Bien. Potter, votre convocation chez le directeur ne vous dispense pas de ce devoir, vous viendrez ce soir après vos cours. Dit Sévérus en essayant de retrouver un ton glacial. Pas la peine en plus de quêter auprès de vos amis des infos sur la potion tue loup. Vous vous doutez bien que je vais vous donner un autre sujet !

« Oui professeur, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

La cloche qui tinta, signifia la fin du cours.

« Granger, Malefoy, Weasley, Longdubat, Potter. Vous restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Aboya Rogue pendant que les élèves sortaient.

Les cinq élèves se rapprochèrent du bureau du professeur pendant que la classe se vidait.

Sév ferma la porte sur le dernier étudiant et se retourna vers les autres.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et leur fit face.

« A titre d'information, dit il d'une voix très différente de sa voix habituelle, vous savez où vous ne savez pas, que vos vies sont en train de changer. Dernièrement, vous avez pu ressentir, un changement dans vos magies, dans vos façons de vous comporter ainsi que dans vos… heu… sentiments ?

Nev et Hermione regardèrent l'homme avec stupéfaction. Pour Ron et Draco, il n'y avait rien de neuf et Harry venait d'avoir les explications.

« Les unions de sorciers sont des choses exceptionnelles et cette année, à cause de la bataille contre Voldemort, des unions se sont déclarées avec un peu d'avance. En temps normal, vous auriez probablement dû attendre quelques années avant que l'attraction de vos magies ne se réveille suffisamment pour former les couples que vous êtes à l'heure actuelle.

Dans ton cas, Neville, la fusion est en route car a priori Tonks et toi avez …consommé, votre union, par contre, le fait d'attendre un bébé va monopoliser la source de magie supplémentaire de Nymphadora.

« Dora, Monsieur, elle aime pas qu'on l'appelle Nymphadora, dit Néville à mi-voix.

Sév lui lança un regard amusé, c'était la première fois en six ans que Neville lui adressait la parole sans être terrorisé.

« De Dora. Par contre la tienne va évoluer. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Draco, Mione, Ron, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas allés aussi « loin » que Nev et Dora. Ce qui fait que vos magies évoluent, mais la fusion ne commencera que quand vous…Sévérus s'interrompit.

« Quand nous aurons eu…euh, des relations intimes ? Dit Hermione en rougissant.

« C'est ça. Mais pas de précipitation pour autant. Du fait que tu as été blessée dans la bataille, ta magie qui a augmenté au contact de celle de Draco, s'est focalisée uniquement sur ton état de santé. Se mettant en œuvre pour hâter ta guérison. Par contre, mon cher filleul, tu le savais et tu l'avais ressenti alors pourquoi n'en avais tu pas parlé à Hermione ?

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je n'y croyais pas, je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était uniquement de l'amour, où si il pouvait y avoir autre chose. Et comme la puissance d'Herm n'augmentait pas, j'ai cru avoir fait fausse route. Et puis, je pensais qu'elle savait ça.

Il se tourna en souriant vers sa fiancée :

« Elle sait toujours tout. Hein ma douce ?

« Draco ! S'exclama Hermione en se précipitant dans les bras du jeune homme blond qui la contemplait avec infiniment d'amour dans le regard.

Les deux amoureux oublièrent quelques instants les gens autours d'eux.

Sévérus en profita pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Harry, devait il parler d'eux ?

La dénégation de Harry attira le regard de Draco. Il les regarda, l'un après l'autre et se mit à rougir.

« Euh, désolé, je suis pressé. Dit il en embrassant une dernière fois Hermione. A plus tard, ma chérie.

La stupeur d'Hermione, n'eut d'égale que celle de Neville quand il vit Harry partir sur les traces de Draco en lançant :

« Je dois lui parler. Excusez moi.

« Après tes cours, n'oublie pas. Répondit Sév.

« Promis.

Ron, donna une bourrade à Neville qui ferma la bouche. Le rouquin le prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la classe.

« Je vais lui expliquer, professeur, enfin, un peu.

Harry avait rattrapé Draco dans le grand hall.

« Hey, Draco ! Attends moi !

« Je suis pressé Potter. Siffla le serpentard froidement.

« Potter ? Je suis redevenu le simple Potter pour toi ? Dit Harry lentement.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de planter son regard dans le vert émeraude devant lui.

« Malefoy ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il baissa les yeux.

A cet instant, il semblait tellement perdu que Harry eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Draco ?

« Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde.

« Parce que je l'aime ?

« Oh, et tu en es certain ?

« Absolument. L'union magique qui nous unit était inévitable. Nous nous serions rencontrés à un moment où à un autre Draco.

« Mais, dit Draco à voix très basse. Tu as dix sept ans et lui presque quarante.

« Trente sept.

« Vingt ans d'écart.

Crois tu que ce soit très normal que vous... Enfin, vous n'étiez pas obligés de...

Les unions magiques fonctionnent aussi comme ça. Et c'est la façon la plus courante en plus.

Tenta d'expliquer Draco à son ami.

Ils étaient en plein hall et des élèves commençaient à leur lancer de drôles de regards.

Harry entraîna Draco dans un couloir un peu moins fréquenté.

« Et alors, Draco, qu'est ce qui te déranges là dedans ? Nous avons, en effet, fait l'amour. J'en avais envie, et plus encore, j'en avais besoin. Notre attirance est très importante et nous aurions étés obligés d'en arriver là.

Le jeune homme blond soupira doucement, son regard gris accrocha le lagon vert.

« Mon père m'a dit des choses terrible sur Sév, Harry. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a agit comme un beau salaud avec toi. Surtout lui.

« Draco ?

« D'après mon père, Sév était l'a... il s'interrompit. Les mots refusaient de passer sa bouche, il baissa de nouveau la tête.

«Je sais tout ça Draco. Sév a été l'amant de Voldemort. Pendant trois longues années.

Contraint et forcé. Dray. Sans la moindre chance de s'en tirer.

« Ouais. Il avait dix sept ans et l'autre presque cinquante. Je ... J'avais peur qu'il ne t'ai forcé.

Souffla le jeune Malefoy.

« Rassuré ? Questionna Harry en souriant.

« Ouais. Bien obligé de te faire confiance. T'es le premier concerné. Grimaça le blond.

« T'as raison, fais moi confiance. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien ton parrain et je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Alors dis lui ce que tu pensais et il t'expliquera peut être ce qu'il a vécu pendant les Années Voldemort.

« Je...Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

Harry se mit à rire, ses yeux brillaient.

« Il y a des choses à savoir Draco. Vraiment. Et pas comme tu penses !

« Ok, ok, ok ! Je lui en parlerai peut être un jour. Ca te va ?

« Ca me va !

Vers dix huit heures, Harry se rendit dans la classe de Sévérus. Le maître des potions l'attendait en corrigeant des copies. Le jeune homme entra doucement. Il s'appuya au montant de la porte et observa l'homme qui était concentré sur son travail, sa plume bleue s'agitait au rythme de son poignet, biffant et raturant la copie sous ses yeux. Un soupir désolé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Décidemment, pas doués les troisième années !

« Vous devriez leur donner des cours particuliers Professeur. Dit Harry à mi-voix.

Sévérus se figea, un sourire monta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers le jeune homme.

« Des cours particuliers ? Vous pensez à quelque chose Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Harry termina d'entrer et ferma la porte de la salle derrière lui. Il s'y adossa. Son regard fixé sur celui de l'homme en noir, qui s'approchait de lui.

« Une idée ? Questionna t il doucement. Non. Plusieurs par contre.

« Crois tu que tu va échapper à ton interro ? Dit l'homme en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage qui lui faisait face.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant.

« Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense que j'ai une chance d'y échapper en effet.

« Cours particulier ? Souffla Sév se rapprochant encore.

« Très particulier. Acquiesça Harry.

Bouche contre bouche. Les mains de Harry se posèrent sur les hanches de Sév, qui lui posa les siennes sur les joues de son jeune amour, frôlant ses lèvres de son souffle.

Sa langue vint caresser la bouche qui s'offrait. Le baiser fut très doux. Avant de devenir passionné, le ballet de leurs langues mettant leurs corps en émoi. Harry sentait Sévérus durcir contre lui, le mettant dans le même état.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

« Sév...

« Mon Ange... Viens. On va chez moi.

Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Sévérus. La porte a peine fermée, les lourdes robes noires volèrent dans la pièce, suivies par le reste des vêtements, qu'ils arrivèrent à ôter sans cesser de s'embrasser. La porte de la chambre ne les arrêta qu'un instant, Sévérus entraîna Harry vers les fourrures blanches devant la cheminée et le fit s'allonger, s'agenouillant sur lui.

Il déposa de petits baisers partout sur le visage du garçon sous lui. Traçant les contours de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou. Lui suçant la peau, le marquant.

« Sév !! Suppliait Harry en caressant le corps de son amant. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Le griffant doucement.

La main qui se posa sur son désir, le fit frissonner.

La caresse était torturante. Lente. Crucifiante. Le regard vert était voilé, les lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers échangés, le corps se mouvait à l'unisson de cette main.

Sévérus savourait le spectacle de cette offrande, intensifiant ses caresses, accélérant le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe de Harry, l'amenant au plaisir. Dans un cri.

L'homme se servit de la semence de son amant pour lubrifier sa virilité, il glissa sa main sous ses fesses et le pénétra de ses doigts, lentement, le préparant de nouveau. A ses halètements qui avaient remplacés les gémissements, il su que le moment était venu. Il se positionna et entra lentement en lui. Le prenant avec la même douceur dont il avait fait preuve jusque là. Adaptant son rythme à celui du corps qui se tordait sous le sien. Accélérant ses coups de reins quand il avait hurlé de frustration devant tant de douceur. Heurtant violement le point du plaisir enfoui en lui. Le menant à nouveau à l'extase.

Avant de s'écrouler sur lui en criant sa jouissance.

Et rester unis un instant, peau contre peau. Sueur enveloppante. Rendant les corps luisants et encore un peu dorés à la lueur du feu.

« Je t'aime mon Ange. Murmurait encore l'homme au souffle court.

« Moi aussi mon dragon. Répondait la voix rauque de Harry.

Un frisson courut le long du dos du jeune homme.

« T'as froid ?

« Un peu.

« Alors t'as qu'à demander une couverture. Répondit Sév en souriant.

« Comme ça ?

« Essaye.

Un peu intrigué Harry fit ce que lui disait Sévérus, il demanda une couverture, à voix haute.

« Couverture.

A sa stupeur, une grande couverture dorée apparut dans la seconde et vint se poser sur eux.

« C'est quoi ça ?

« Notre magie, mon ange.

« Notre magie ?

« Nous avons fusionné et nous pouvons nous servir de magie pure.

« Magie pure ?

« Sans baguette mon ange. Comme si nous faisions un vœu et qu'il se réalisait.

« Ca marche à chaque fois ?

« A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble pour le moment, mais indépendamment l'un de l'autre dans peu de temps.

« C'est magique. Dit Harry en embrassant Sévérus.

« Comme toi dans mes bras, Mon Ange.

Le halo doré qui les entourait, brilla un peu plus fort.

*************

Là. Ca y est. C'est fini.

Mais faut être raisonnable, je voulais leur faire encore plein de choses, mais je me suis dit que ça ne rajouterai pas grand-chose à mon histoire de couleurs.

Alors Bisoumouchous et à une très prochaine histoire.

Je ne peux pas vous remercier tous et toutes, mais mes chers reviewers réguliers, tout comme les lecteurs anonymes vous m'avez porté là où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Vous avez laissé une trace de votre passage dans ma vie qui ressemble à un joli tatouage en forme de dragon dans mon âme.

Je vous adore

Sandy


End file.
